End Of Evangelion May Cry
by ShardclawKusanagi
Summary: An EoE DMC universe xover as Dante Sparda and his partners challenge Third Impact to save humanity. Bonus Side Story focusing on Lady to the rescue for Touji,Hikari and Kensuke along with a special guest.
1. Reference Chapter

Disclaimers: I do not own Evangelion or the Devil May Cry series. They belong to their respective owners of GAINAX and Capcom. The story alone is my original idea.

ShardclawK: Greetings to all readers. I've been writing this fic since 2003 and now seeing it has appealed to the masses, I can see we've come a long way. I thank you all for the support and comments through the fic which kept me going for so long. Because of this, I'm revising bits of the story and making it better in honor the die hard DMC fans, not to mention the release of the Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, which stars Vergil as a playable feauture. Brace yourselves for some lovable surprises.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**New attacks**:

_Free Ride_: Dante hops onto the back of a downed enemy and hitches a ride on him, as he starts to use him as a surfboard on the ground and slides from one position to another.

_Pole Play_: Near the vicinity of a pole, Dante starts to swing around it using a double footed kick, before letting go and attacking an enemy with a slash of his sword as he lands.

_Thrust Kick_: A one legged shove-like kick move that can only be performed after certain attacks, like the Rebellion's Sword Pierce and Agni and Rudra's 3rd Combo attack.

_Taunt_: I just had to put this one, because it's one of the things about Dante I love about him so much. He has three different ones, and while most of the time you'll hear, 'Come and get me.', or 'Come on, wimp.' There will be times he stretches his arms and says, 'You scared?' or my personal fav, when he waves his arms around, saying, and 'Crazy!' On a final note, like in the classic DMC, taunting does bring back power lost in the Devil Trigger, but it's not as effective in the prequel game, as taunting only brings back Devil Trigger power as a battle ENDS.

Anyway, I will get on with the Styles and the separate moves that consist of them. Be warned though…there are a lot of them, so try to keep track of them.

- - - - - - -

**Weapons**:

Spiral: This is a large rifle that Dante encountered in his prequel adventure. That fires high penetration type bullets.

Kalina Ann: Lady's rocket launcher with her mother's name etched unto its handle, it has various uses.

Nightmare: A gun bred fromt the demon world that shoots homing energy at enemies. However, this costs DT power each time it is charged or used.

Artemis: A gun originated from the demon world that discharges arrows concentrated of demon energy. At least it doesn't use any of Dante's Devil Trigger power when used, unlike the Nightmare from DMC 1.

- - - - - - -

**Devil Arms**:

Alastor: The lightning element sword. Fast and gives the user flying capabilities when in DT (Devil Trigger) mode. It has moderate attacking power and is similar to the Rebellion sword in the High Time, Helm Breaker, The Stinger, as well as the Air Hike, Air Raid and Vortex attacks for the Nevan.

_Alastor Combo 1: _Basic sword attack consisting three to four of strong vertical swings.

_Alastor Combo 2: _An advanced version of the same attack, as it extends to surrounding areas around Dante, knocking enemies back.

_Chop Suey:_ Dante repeatedly pierces his sword with a stab that hits the enemy with multiple hits.

Ifrit: The Ifrit gauntlets display strength greater than that of the Alastor in some ways. It replaces Dante's swordsmanship with some crazy martial art skills. Its shortcomings are that its attacks are slow and does not have the wide range the Alastor had. Some enemies may be susceptible to Ifrit, but some are impervious to it.

_Magma Drive_: The Magma Drive works like High Time with the swords. Dante connects with the enemy with a high uppercut, sending them into the air. At this time, Dante can pull out his guns and juggle his victim in the air, followed by some other twisted combos Ifrit is capable of.

_Kick 13-Level_ _1_: Kick 13 is a derivation of the Stinger. It works the same way, except Dante charges forward with a low kick. It sends enemies flying if used at the right time. The first level of this skill isn't too effective since Dante skids a VERY short range (like two feet) in front of him. Level 2 is a big improvement and is more destructive.

_Kick 13-Level 2_: Level 1 with a finishing touch. This enhanced version allows Dante to pierce through an enemy from a much farther distance. Simply said--it's a fire kick version of the Stinger.

_Meteor Level 1_: A nifty long-range attack. Fire energy is gathered in the palm of Dante's hands and are released to form a highly concentrated fire attack. While he's in Devil Trigger mode, Dante immediately can pitch huge fire balls at his foes.

_Meteor Level 2_: Like all Level 2 attacks, Meteor-Level 2 is obviously an enhanced version of the first level. This time, Dante is able to fire multiple masses at the same time with double the strength.

_Inferno_: The most expensive, yet the most destructive of all the available Ifrit moves Dante can perfect. Inferno is capable of inflicting explosive damage. In Devil Trigger mode and while in the air, Dante speeds toward the ground and plants his fist firmly into the solid earth. The ground will then instantly swell up in a conflagration that surrounds Dante and sets all enemies trapped in it ablaze. Enemies can receive damage continually as long as they are still caught in the raging fire.

Rebellion: A keepsake sword from Dante's father with powerful lighting speed abilities that rival Alastor, though it does have Air Hike and the Stinger attack as one of its extra abilities. Its true power has been awakened thanks to Dante's blood.

_Rebellion Combo 1_: A quick standard 3 hit combo consisting of a vertical descending slash into a spinning right slash as Dante then attacks from the left with the same animation attack.

_Rebellion Combo 2: _A 5 hit combo, which the second slash is replaced with a single, spinning 360 degrees cut, before Dante finishes with a left descending slash and cancelling it into a right one.

_Helm Breaker: _While in mid-air, Dante performs an overhead devastating haymaker slash.

_High Time: _Dante lunges forward and slice the enemy upwards into the air.

_Million Stab:_ During the Type 2 combo, Dante quickly stabs the enemy with blinding speeds, creating enough momentum to blast them backward. This is an advanced version of his DMC 1 _Chop Suey_ attack with double the hits and as long he continues the attack.

_Drive: _Dante charges his sword and then performs a lightning quick slash that sends a powerful shockwave toward enemies.

Cerebus: A weapon of three interlocking rods infused with the power of ice. Its power is granted to those strong and worthy of wielding it. It is one of the underworlds' gatekeepers from legend which was defeated by Dante at the Temen-Ni-Gru tower.

_Cerberus Combo 1_: A ten hit combo that has Dante twirling his nunchucks in various directions surrounding him, then ends it by flicking the nunchucks in front of him.

_Cerberus Combo 2: _An advanced version of the original that has more hits and ends with a Windmill attack.

_Swing:_ While in mid-air, Dante spins his body sideways once, flicking the nunchucks as he descends.

_Revolver:_ A mid air attack that has Dante spinning several revolutions before crashing into the ground, with an increased spiral velocity.

_Windmill: _Dante spins the nunchucks around like a propeller like motion.

_Satellite: _During the Type 2 attack, Dante lets the nunchucks spin around his waist, damaging enemies around him.

Agni and Rudra: Blades with serrated edges that hurl forth fire and tornado like gusts. Agni is known to be the gatekeeper of fire, while Rudra is composed of wind. They too grant Dante their power after being bested in battle. These also have Air Hike powers.

_Combo Type 1: _A seven hit combo that consists of the graceful, yet powerful and quick high speed attack of both swords for enemies around Dante.

_Combo Type 2: _A 5 hit combo that deals with the front of Dante's position, as this ends with a thrust of both swords.

_Combo Type 3: _A devastating combo attack that slashes enemies with blinding sword swings, before Dante kicks them away with a Thrust Kick.

_Aerial Cross: _Dante channels a massive energy vortex by locking his dual swords in the form of an 'X' while in mid-air and thrusts that power into nearby enemies.

_Jet Stream: _A rush melee attack that has Dante slashing through enemies in a combo string of running, dual sword slashes, before he performs a powered up slash of an 'X' in front of him.

_Whirlwind: _Dante spins his body at supersonic speeds as the swords slash through enemies with the power of wind and fire.

_Million Slash: _During the Type 3 attack, Dante starts to swing the dual swords at crazy ass; lightning fast speeds at the enemy, before executing an overhead slash of fire and wind.

Beowulf: A gatekeeper who has pure hatred for the Sparda related bloodline and seeks his chance for revenge. He was blinded by Dante in his encounter, and later killed off by Vergil, who claimed the greaves and gauntlets made entirely of light. A balanced combination of both power and speed, Dante literally becomes a powerhouse with these equipped.

_Beowulf Combo 1: _A tri level attack that has Ifrit's opening punch attacks, and ends by kicking the enemy into the air.

_Beowulf Combo 2: _A modified version with a lightning kick action after the two punches, before ending with a powerful axe kick.

_Tame: _Dante pauses between intervals during the attacks, building power to the inputted attack. Power can be built up as long as Dante holds his attack stance. Only applys to both Type combos, Rising Dragon, Straight, Volcanoand Beast Uppercut.

_Killer Bee: _While in mid air, Dante can perform this downward kick performed that pierces an enemy with supersonic speed.

_Straight: _TheBeowulf version of Rebellion's Stinger, Dante moves at supersonic speeds at the enemy, hammering the enemy with a powerful punch fuelled by pure rage.

_Beast Uppercut: _The Beowulf version of Ifrit's Magma Drive move, as Dante deliver a standing uppercut blow to raise enemies airborne.

_Rising Dragon: _Dante rises up into the air as he knocks the enemy upward with the power of a dragon. The longer the charge of the attack, the more hits it can produce once released.

_Hyper Fist: _During the Type 2 attack, Dante gets into a sudden, fast barrage of lighting fast punches that ends with a single, energy infused blow.

Nevan: A succubus gatekeeper who was one of the demons sealed by Sparda, her attacks is a combination of electricity and bloodthirsty vampire bats that she controls. This mysteriously cool guitar has Alastor's Air Raid, Vortex and Thunder Bolt moves.

_Tune-Up: _A special opening stance that is used to link into certain combo attacks.

_Nevan Combo 1: _During the Tune Up stance, Dante attacks surrounding enemies with a flurry of bats and powerful lightning.

_Nevan Combo 2: _During Tune Up, Dante can increase the number of bats and lightning with this attack.

_Nevan Combo 3: _During Tune Up, Dante can attack enemies with successive energy lightning blasts.

_Jam Session: _During the Nevan Combo 2 attack, Dante picks his guitar with blinding speeds as he jams his guitar, summoning a massive horde of blood thirsty bats and powerful bolts of lightning to attack enemies.

_Air Play:_ While in mid air, Dante jams on his guitar to summon a swarm of bats.

_Reverb Shock: _Dante charges at enemy, and slides on his knees, hitting them with a conjunction of bats and lighting.

_Bat Rift: _Dante swings his guitar in a massive arc pattern, slashing a nearby enemy and summoning a horde of bats which do additional damage via a homing attack.

- - - - - - -

Style:

**Trickster**: This style focuses more on evasive techniques to get Dante out of tight spots during battle. And these are not just your average run and dash movements, but these moves are cool to look at as long Dante gets to use them efficiently.

_Dash: _Dante can dash forward at quick burst of speeds to a more manoeuvrable position. He can dash up to a maximum of three times in a row in this, using a double and Triple Dash.

_Wall Hike: _The useful move from DMC2 returns in this style, as Dante can run up against a nearby wall using gravity defying skills.

_Sky Star:_ While in mid-air, Dante can dash forward using concentrated magical energy with this move.

_Air Trick_: This useful teleport move can zip Dante from one spot to a targeted enemy in a blink of an eye and it could also be used while he's in mid-air.

**Swordmaster**: Never ask if Dante can use a sword...this style shows just how mighty and nearly untouchable our favourite bad ass demon hunter can be once he gets his hands on a Devil Arms or a sword. This is the style that shows Dante's power as a true Swordmaster….as well as a heavy rock guitarist.

_Prop Shredder: _With any of his great swords equipped, (Alastor, Sparda, Force Edge, and Rebellion.) Dante spins it like a helicopter blade in front of him to slice enemy to bits.

_Aerial Rave: _A multiple sword strike mid air combo using any of the great swords.

_Sword Pierce: _Dante hurls his blade at enemy and pins them down for a while, before he calls it back by command or after a due set of time, skewering enemies on its return like the famous Round Trip move. While he is unequipped of the sword, he can only perform the Thrust Kick and Killer Bee moves.

_Dance Macabre_: Dante's charges at enemy and unleashes a furious barrage of sword combo attacks, and ends it with a Million Stab.

_Crazy Dance: _During the Million Stab attack of the Dance Macabre, the sword is pinned into the ground like a pole and Dante then spins around on the blade, kicking enemies surrounding him, beforeknocking them down with the sword.

_Flicker: _Dante whirls his Cerberus nunchucks around to hit multiple enemies in the immediate vicinity

_Crystal: _With Cerberus equipped, Dante plunges it into the ground surface to sprout huge ice pillars.

_Million Carats: _An improved version of Crystal, as Dante creates a huge glacier with this move during the Crystal attack.

_Ice Age: _Dante spins the nunchucks around, creating a large mass of ice, encasing him to make him impervious to all attacks.

_Crossed Swords: _With the Agni and Rudra dual swords, Dante attacks with an 'X' styled slash.

_Sky Dance: _While in mid air, Dante swings both dual swords repeatedly, before he finishes by performing a descending, wheel slash, making a Crossed Swords as he lands.

_Crawler: _Dante plunges the dual swords into the ground, rolling out a carpet like wave of flames in the enemies' direction.

_Twister: _With Agni and Rudra equipped, Dante quickly spins them to create a heat vortex, burning everything in the general vicinity.

_Tempest: _During Twister, Dante spins upwards while generating a stronger flame vortex, spreading outwards and burning everything in its path.

_Slash: _A normal attack for Dante's bladed section of his ultra rocking reaper guitar, Nevan.

_Air Slash: _A mid air version of the Nevan Slash attack that consists of two swings with the guitar.

_Feedback: _Dante whirls his guitar around his body, to hit any enemy close to him. He lets the guitar spins around his body before he catches it, then performs a flashy spin jump with his knees raised above the ground.

_Crazy Roll: _During the Feedback attack, Dante continues to spin his body as he generate electricity while rocking forward into enemies and then cuts them down in a slash.

_Distortion: _Dante can master the power of nature by attacking enemies with a barrage of blood thirst bats, coupled with blast of lightning with the Nevan equipped.

_Zodiac: _Like Ifrit's Meteor attack, Dante can fire bolts of light charged from the Beowulf Devil Arm at enemies.

_The Hammer: _A mid air, double fisted haymaker attack that smashes airborne enemies into the ground with the Beowulf equipped.

_Volcano: _Also like Ifrit's Inferno, this Beowulf attack has Dante slamming into the ground, creating a small super nova that tears through enemies.

_Real Impact: _A single, highly focused power attack that inflicts incredible damage toany enemy, but the enemy must be hit with the punch before Dante can inflict a critical Rising Dragon on him. Also works on multiple enemies when connected. I'm sure hardcore gamers can see that this is Street Fighter's Ryu's Shin Shroyuken move put into this attack….

_Tornado: _During the Real Impact attack in mid air, Dante then spins like a top with one of his legs stretched outwards, pummelling enemies hundreds of times at lightning speeds. This is also Beowulf's version of Street Fighter's Ryu's Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku.

**Gunslinger**: A style which shows the real shine of Dante's use of firearms, as well advances each of their techniques and strengths.

_Twosome Time: _An improved version of the DMC 2 attack, Dante can fire in any desired direction without having to move using his twin pistols, Ebony and Ivory.

_Wild Stomp: _Dante plants a foot on a downed enemy and riddles a barrage of bullets into the enemy from Ebony and Ivory, before kicking away their battered body.

_Rain Storm: _While in mid-air, Dante descends on enemies and spins his body like a top, firing his twin pistols at them in a furious hail of bullets. This is how Rain Storm from DMC2 is really supposed to look, dammit!

_Charge Shot: _Dante focuses energy for a brief time, then fires off a super charged magically imbued burst from his pistols. This also works for the shotgun as well.

_Rapid Shot: _Dante can increase the times he fires his guns, resulting in a greater number of shots fired in a short amount of time. Also applies for the shotgun.

_Fire Works: _With his shotgun equipped, Dante can spin it around his body, while firing it in all directions like a pair of nun-chucks. It can also be done in mid air.

_Gun Stinger: _Dante can ferociously ram his shotgun into an enemy, before pulling the trigger with a burst of magically concentrated buckshot.

_Point Blank: _During the Gun Stinger attack, Dante then pulls the trigger repeatedly with the shotgun, firing a set of magically concentrated buckshot.

_Multi-Lock: _With Artemis, Dante can lock onto a single enemy and fire off a wave of searing lasers at them.

_Sphere: _Dante fires out a charges giant, laser energy orb with the Artemis.

_Acid Rain: _During the Sphere attack, Dante shoots it into multiple laser beams upwards, which come raining down on enemies with increased ferocity.

_Trick Shot: _Dante can fire the Spiral firearm and let the bullet ricochet of surrounding walls to hit multiple enemies.

_Sniper: _With the Spiral equipped, Dante can target on an enemy's weak point and then fire a high piercing point shot at them.

_Reflector: _During the Sniper move, Dante intentionally fires a bullet that ricochets of nearby surfaces, picking up speed and then impacting into a nearby enemy, impacting maximum damage.

_Hysteric: _Dante can fire a barrage of mini missiles at the enemy with the KalinaAnn equipped.

_Grapple_: With the rocket launcher equipped, Dante launches the bayonet at enemy, impaling them.

**Royalguard**: This style focuses on minimizing damage received by the enemy, so it's strictly for brave souls who want to use defence as their weapon. Dante can use this style to move into a more strategic position.

_Block and Charge: _Dante can block the enemy's incoming attacks, slowly building up power and anger.

_Release: _Dante releases his pent up anger from blocking enemy's attacks to do major damage.

_Air Block: _Dante performs a block in mid air.

_Air Release: _Dante can also do a release while in mid air.

_Ultimate: _Dante creates a magical shield in front of him, blocking enemy's attacks, and converting them into life energy.

**Quicksilver**: More of a strange ability than a style, Dante uses this to control the flow of time, giving him lightning quick speeds while everything and everyone else around him is slowed down. Why does this have to consume DT power, I like it too much….

_Time Lag: _Dante sends out a dimensional time rift that slows enemies down while he moves at ultra high speeds

**Doppelganger: **Another strange ability Dante has that has some surprising results when used. This style allows him to move and control his shadow, effectively creating copies of himself to assist in battle. Oh, and this consumes his Devil Trigger power as well.

_After Image: _Dante initiates a dimensional light rift that causes a second image of him to appear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That's a revised movelist for Dante that I will be using for this fic, hope everyone took note of that. The beginning of the story will start out a bit different, but will be really enjoyable.

Collis aka ShardclawKusanagi.


	2. Pay the Devil his Due

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, that is Hideaki Anno's baby, and GAINAX property. I do not own Devil May Cry either, as they belong to Capcom. The only thing I own around here is the story, so stop bugging me!  
  
Yes, folks, another fic by Shardclaw-san. I know, I should be giving this amount of attention to 'COE', but I just have to test the waters while the idea was still fresh, so it can't be helped. Hopefully, I hope this story will please you just like 'COE', which will take a VERY LONG time to finish.  
  
Whenever I'm not playing MGS2, I can be found playing Devil May Cry, another great game that put the PS2 on the map and could give MGS a run for its money. Don't you worry about if this is going to be one of those unfinished fics, that won't happen in any of my stories. I do hope you guys will at least like this, just as the other fics I've written, but it still escapes me just how much of you like 'COE' better...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ShardclawKusanagi proudly presents:  
  
End of Evangelion May Cry  
  
An Evangelion/Devil May Cry crossover  
  
Chapter 1: Pay the Devil his Due  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It has been two hours since it happened. But it seemed like an eternity to the young Evangelion pilot, the Third Child named Shinji Ikari. But now he couldn't care less any more, since he had felt as if he had been betrayed by Kaworu Nagisa, who was revealed to be the 17th and last Angel. Just as when he had found someone to place his trust into after all that happened recently. Asuka becoming an invalid, Rei's sacrifice and the shocking revelation of her origin, which led to Ritsuko's dementia and when she destroyed the Dummy Plug system, and was arrested for that crime by his own father, Commander Gendou Ikari.  
  
Soon, after all of this had happened, Kaworu appears, easily winning over Shinji's trust. But that was just a ploy to get into contact with Unit-02 and use it to enter Nerv's deepest and most confidential area, Terminal Dogma. Shinji, who had found himself in a situation he had no escape from, had to confront Kaworu and Unit-02 and after the sortie on the way down to Terminal Dogma, it was Shinji who emerged victorious...but at a cost. Having killed Kaworu with his own hands using Evangelion Unit-01, who seemed like an innocent child just like Shinji, but who was just another enemy to everyone else, Shinji was left more confused and depressed than ever, and eventually broken in spirit.  
  
Now, slumped with his knees to his face near the shore of a recently created crater by Unit-00's explosion, he couldn't give a damn what was going to happen from now on. He just wanted to just sit in the same spot in the cool night breeze, the desolate sound of an almost silent and destroyed Toyko-3.  
  
"Shinji?" a woman's voice called out to the young boy. It was Misato's, who had been looking for Shinji since Kaworu has been defeated. Now that all the Angels are dead, she can rest easily that the Earth is safe from this threat. Or can she, now that she has learned new knowledge about the Evangelions and Nerv, she has to be more vigilant than ever. She isn't so sure just what's next on the agenda.  
  
Shinji didn't answer back, Misato expected this. She hadn't been there for Shinji for the times he needed the support when he really needed it. She walked closer to his side, where he didn't bother to turn to notice her.  
  
"I know how you must feel. It's not a easy trying to live killing someone, but Kaworu was different." Misato said. "He was one of the enemy and he was most likely going to destroy us all. You had to do something to make sure that wasn't going to happen...and I do hope that from out of all of this, something good will eventually come out."  
  
Some silence passed, until Shinji spoke. "Kaworu said that he loved me. I'd never gotten such kindness before."  
  
(Poor Shinji.he didn't know that Kaworu was just using his feelings...) Misato thought.  
  
"He was like me. He was like Ayanami. I liked him too." Shinji continued. "Kaworu should have survived. He was better than I am. Kaworu should have survived, not me. He deserved to live."  
  
"No. The one who deserves to survive, is the one who has the will to make it happen." Misato spoke in a stern voice. "He wished for death, he ignored his will to survive and choose to die for a false hope. Your survival is not a mistake, Shinji."  
  
Shinji continued to fell as if Misato has gone against him now. "Misato...how can you be so cruel?"  
  
(How can I be indeed?) Misato thought, as the recent weeks has taken a toll on her emotions as well. Just as they have affected Shinji, she was now miserable because of all the things that had happened. One of them in particular, was Kaji's death, which she has still having a hard time to deal with.  
  
Shinji silently got up and spoke to Misato, his head still hanging. "I'm going to see Asuka now. Good night, Misato."  
  
As Shinji left, Misato looked at Shinji leave and turned to the ocean, as a tear streamed down her eye. (Kaji...you fool...why did you have to leave us now of all times? I need you...)  
  
Misato wiped the evidence of her sadness away with the sleeve of her jacket and started her walk back to Nerv Headquarters.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Somewhere else on the planet, in a metropolis located in the mid-western state of America, heavy showers of rain had dampened the newspaper a man used as an umbrella. He was wearing a trench coat that was also wet and a hat that concealed most of his facial area. It was late at night, that even the other people that passed by didn't bother to notice the scurrying pace this man was going.  
  
"Damn, where that place could be?" the man shouted in the rain. He had been wandering around for awhile in this weather and he hasn't found his location. He was beginning to lose hope to what he had planned for when he got there.  
  
Just as he turned around to the next corner, he looked to his left and saw another long street. But this street had a building that the stranger noticed, as on top of its double doors flashed a neon sign in red, 'Devil May Cry.'  
  
"I found it...finally." the man said, as he started to run towards the end of the street. He could care less about getting a cold, seeing the people inside was his main intent as he started to pound on the door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A telephone tone rings inside a very unkempt room, as a womans' voice answered when she picked it up. "Devil May Cry. Sorry, we're closed at nine."  
  
She hung up the phone and got up from behind her desk to reach for a drink of whiskey. She was of American decent and had the loveliest strand of blonde hair which flowed to the behind of her back. She also had on a sultry black tight fitting dress with a gothic look and a black jeans. She was about to reach for the whiskey in the cabinet near her when she heard a pounding at the door.  
  
She shook her head and walked over to the door and saw a very wet male trying to get in. She signaled to him, telling him that the building was closed. "Hey! I'm sorry, we're closed. Come back tomorrow!"  
  
The man stopped pounding and replied. "This is urgent! I have to see the man in charge for something very important! Please let me in!"  
  
The woman felt some pity for the stranger, as she felt the seriousness from his voice. "Okay, I'll let you in." She replied, unlocking the door. The man stepped in, trying to catch his breath from the weather.  
  
"Are you trying to kill yourself in this weather?" the woman took off his trench coat for him. When she did, she saw that he was wearing plain casual but also had a gun strapped on to his side holster, and that his face signified that he hasn't shaven...ever. She also noticed he had a short ponytail and he was born of Japanese decent.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just have to see your partner tonight." the man simply said. "This is a very important matter that I must discuss with him."  
  
"You're a bit to late, though. He went out for a mission, but if you want to, you can wait for him." the woman said. "Here, have a seat and I'll get you something warm to drink."  
  
"Thanks, and I'm not leaving until I talk to him." the man said, relaxing. He took a look around the walls and the chills kept on running down his spine, as he saw heads of macabre figures and demons pinned onto the wall with swords, leaving a trace of death all over.  
  
"You have to excuse Dante, he has a strange taste of decoration." the woman said, handing her client a glass of whiskey. "My name's Trish."  
  
"Thanks. My name's...Ryo Hayabusa. But it's really...Ryoji Kaji." the man spoke in a quiet tone.  
  
"I see that you're a long way from home. Can I ask why?" Trish asked.  
  
"It's a long story, one I'll explain once your partner gets here." Kaji said.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After a half hour, Kaji seemed that this man he was searching for wasn't coming. But something inside him told him that he should hang on for a while, he knew he can get the Legendary Dark Knight to accept his mission.  
  
Trish can see that sleep was going to overtake Kaji, so she got out a blanket and threw it at Kaji. "Listen, you can crash on the couch until this rain stops..."  
  
"No, I have to wait a little longer. I can't fail her and everyone else this time..." Kaji refused, shaking himself to stay awake.  
  
(Just what did he mean by that?) Trish thought, just then the front door flung open. From the space, a man in his late twenties dressed in blood red clothing, his wet shoulder length grey hair covering his glaring eyes. He was holding a head of a demon in his hand, and from behind his back, a large sword the size of his height sparked blue lightning.  
  
"Whoa, Dante, you look like crap." Trish smiled.  
  
"Well, I underestimated the enemy. He was bigger than we were told." Dante grunted. "But..as usual, I took care of that."  
  
"At least you're back, this man was getting impatient for your arrival." Trish said, referring to Kaji. "This is Ryoji Kaji."  
  
"What? Another client?" Dante lazily said. "Listen, pal. No offence, but I'm tired, had a rough day, killing demons and all, but please, come back tomorrow, or when I'm in a better mood."  
  
Kaji simply growled at Dante. "No, you listen! Something's big is going to happen soon and that's why I'm here to see that you accept the mission that is what I have to offer you?"  
  
"And just what is that, my good man?"  
  
"Your new mission...is to go to Toyko-3 and stop the Third Impact." Kaji said seriously. "And I will NOT take no for an answer."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Well, there you have it. My first Devil May Cry fic, but it's probably the first Evangelion/Devil May Cry fic ever. I hope you guys enjoyed this opener and if your reviews say only good things, I may continue it. I'm also open for suggestions, but I'm doubtful there will be any pairings as this will have all out action. See you in Chapter 2, as we'll find out if Dante will accept his mission and what will happen to Nerv? Laters. 


	3. Dante's new Assignment and He will Accep...

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Evangelion, that is Hideaki Anno's baby, and not to mention property of GAINAX, Production I.G, ADV Films, Manga Entertainment and Viz Manga. I do not own Devil May Cry either, as the characters from that game belongs to Capcom. The only thing I own around here is the story, so stop bugging me!  
  
Holy Smokes, look at just how much of you are looking for an update to the first ever Evangelion/Devil May Cry fic. I really didn't think that any of you would have even WANT this to continue. THANKS, YOU ALL ARE TOO KIND! (hee-hee!) You all must be wondering just what to expect in this fic, as something like this is probably never attempted before. Well, here's just a small warning to what's going to happen:  
  
1) Do NOT read this fic if you haven't seen End of Evangelion, not only it will have spoilers, but lots of explicit scenes and stuff that even I can't make out of, one of the biggest issues in particular is why everyone excepting Shinji and Asuka had to die before and during Third Impact. (SOBS.) Eventually, this will be a sort of 'Nerv fights back against SEELE' fic, if there were any. But at least once you'll get to see SEELE regret they ever messed with Dante.  
  
2) To those who don't know who Dante is, I'll try to summaries the character to the best of my ability: He is a cool looking, bad-ass, half human, half demon who hunts demons on the Earth for personal revenge. Sure, it sounds cliché, but Dante is no normal average demon hunter. He isn't afraid of any challenge and mostly bad-mouths his opponents and enemies, no matter what size, shape or how it looks. Take it from me, he usually mouthed off a giant lava spider (A Phantom Spider) and a giant bird (Griffin). And when he equips the item Ifrit, (a flaming pair of large gauntlets), he can deliver factory dosed punishment on his foes using martial arts. Yes, you heard me, Dante knows kung fu and when he does it, its enough to make your jaw drop in joy. Dante is one of the ultimate and coolest characters that ever graced the videogame world.  
  
3) Most of the story will seem familiar to the original EOE, but there will be some, well...differences, because of Dante. You see, since I myself wished those SEELE and JSSDF bastards paid for the invasion scene, not to mention the damn Eva series....I'd rather not ruin any thing else. If you guys just wait and see, you're going to love every minute of this.  
  
Anyway, enough prattle...let's get on with the fic. Don't forget to review when you're done, or else the Kusanagi flame will come for you!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ShardclawKusanagi proudly presents:  
  
End of Evangelion May Cry  
  
An Evangelion/Devil May Cry crossover  
  
Chapter 2: Dante's New Assignment and He will Accept it  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
In a darkened office back in Nerv headquarters, Gendou sat quietly behind his desk, his hands folded over his mouth as usual. At his side, his old colleague and Sub-Commander of Nerv, Kouzou Fuyutsuki was seated near him, reading a dossier.  
  
"Section 2 have just uncovered some information concerning Ryoji Kaji." Fuyutsuki calmly said. "That rumor about his death by has been greatly exaggerated."  
  
"Continue." Gendou said simply.  
  
"The agent sent to eliminate Kaji, was found dead, apparently by gunshot wounds." Fuyutsuki continued. "Then, our satellite picked up his vital signs constantly on the move. Just last week, he was reported to be leaving Japan and was heading for San Francisco, America. Since then, we have lost contact of his whereabouts."  
  
"Now, what could be he be doing venturing around in the States?" Gendou said, almost uninterested. "His attempts to stop my plans will not succeed. He may have been an agent for SEELE, and he was wrong to cross us. That was his mistake."  
  
"There's also something else...it seems that Major Katsuragi may have been prying her eyes into the information Kaji may have left her. Should we...do something about her?" Fuyutsuki said.  
  
"There's no need to worry about either of them, by the time Katsuragi learns the truth, it shall be too late. The Third Impact will have already been initiated and it will be controlled by me nonetheless." Gendou spoke.  
  
"And what about SEELE?"  
  
"They will also become part of the final phase as well. All that is to wait for now is them to start the ritual for the Third Impact." Gendou said.  
  
Kouzou sat in silence, before he stood up. "We will have to be briefed by SEELE soon. I'll be in my quarters if you need me."  
  
As Kouzou left the office, Gendou lifted a glove off his right hand, only to reveal a large embryo in his scarred hand. Smiling to himself, he placed the glove back on. (Just be patient, Yui. Tomorrow, we'll be reunited...)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Let me get this straight..." Dante said, as he sat back on his chair, his feet resting on the table, still cluttered with junk food, dirty magazines and beer. "Third Impact is supposed to be the end of mankind... and you're telling me that a bunch of lecherous old geezers want to start it?"  
  
"Yes, that is true...the Commander of Nerv, Gendou Ikari has been plotting this for sometime, but the group that I was...under employment of..." Kaji said.  
  
"SEELE? I heard about that group from somewhere." Dante said, having been filled in on the information of the Evangelions, the Angels, Adam and Lilith, as well as Nerv for the past forty minutes since Dante met Kaji. He and Trish can't believe what they have heard, man trying to cause their own destruction, which would sound ludicrous to anyone who learnt of this. "Aren't they the ones who helped this Nerv to develop or something?"  
  
"Yes, they funded Nerv in the Evangelion project, but things didn't go according to SEELE's plans." Kaji said. "They entrusted Gendou with seeing the project through until the Third Impact. or as they would put it, the Human Instrumentality Project begins."  
  
"Everyone wants to rule the world..." Dante sat up. "But these guys are different, they want an empty world where humanity is practically extinct. And I thought dealing with the underworld was bad enough. May I ask what may happen if Third Impact happens?"  
  
Kaji remained silent for a while. "Humanity will...well,...lose their individual selves and will fuse into something that you won't like. The creature I told you about, Lilith, once its fused with Adam and the host body for the second Angel, as well with the Lance of Longinus, and Lilith's offspring, Evangelion Unit 01...all that it will take to start Third Impact will be those requirements."  
  
"But didn't you say that Lance of Lon...whatever...was lost during a battle, so Third Impact won't happen, right?" Dante asked.  
  
"It still can. Evangelion Unit-01 is not unlike any other Eva made, it's a living being capable of starting the Impact." Kaji said.  
  
Dante stood silent for awhile, then continued to talk. "So...what does all this has to do with me?"  
  
"SEELE will be taking Nerv by force if they want to control Third Impact." Kaji said, sullenly. "Either way, if Gendou or SEELE gets to control it, humanity's doomed. You have to be there to stop that from happening."  
  
"When you said that SEELE will take Nerv by force...you mean, they will attack a civilian base just to start the end of humanity?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid. Nerv's a well defended base, but only from Angels, not humans. They may send an entire army with everything and every member in their platoons to destroy everything and eliminate everyone."  
  
Trish gasped in horror. "That's the most evil thing if I ever heard of. First they will kill innocents who have no part of what their superior is planning, then they will kill off the rest of humanity."  
  
"This is quite a big favor you are telling me to do, you know that?" Dante said.  
  
"Money's not a problem for me, I have some good friends in high places in the U.S government. You just name your price." Kaji said.  
  
"Dante? You're not seriously considering taking this job, aren't you? Didn't you hear what Kaji said what might take place?" Trish asked.  
  
"This is just another 'special' job, but totally different." Dante coolly said.  
  
"But...you can't kill other humans! You're a demon hunter, there will be manslaughter if you even start your thing if you go to Japan." Trish said.  
  
"Look, argue all that you want, but like it or not, my job is to protect the humans in this world, from the minions of the underworld, but from tonight...I'll make an exception." Dante said, taking out from his weapons cabinet a large grenade gun and from a special holding case, was a pair of flaming gauntlets that he wasted no time putting on his hands. Kaji examined the gauntlets and saw that it was on fire, but they never seemed to affect Dante.  
  
"All I know is that there's a bunch of old croaks who rather see a world become empty of life as we know it." Dante said, taking out his custom made handguns, Ivory and Ebony. "And I'm not just going to sit back and watch this Third Impact happen. All this 'The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth' stuff that SEELE believes in is just a bunch of crock to me. Time to teach these guys that even devils got a soft side for humans who deserves to live."  
  
"So...that means that you'll be leaving for Japan then." Trish said quietly. "Well, since you feel that way...I'm coming along. You can't defend a whole base and annihilate enemy forces at the same time, can you?"  
  
Dante smiled at the Trish. Since the Mallet Island adventure, fifteen years ago past after Second Impact, the two have learned to trust each other and have become partners for the longest time.  
  
"No, I guess not." Dante smiled. "Anything else you would want us to do while we're causing our havoc?"  
  
"Yes...there's this young boy who needs some help desperately." Kaji said. "His name is Shinji Ikari, the Commander's son. If he doesn't fight when he's suppose to, humanity won't stand a chance. And, there's also some other people I want to see safe as well..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next day, in Toyko-3, in a hospital in Nerv. An announcement was heard in the passageways. "Sections 2 and 3 of the East Wing will close at 6 p.m. today. Staff are requested to finish all work by 4: 30 p.m."  
  
Shinji Ikari stood over the sleeping body of Asuka, who had been rendered into a coma since the after 17th Angel's death, and now again, he has returned to her in his time of trial, since the death of Kaworu. He had hoped that one day, soon, she will reawaken to brighten his spirits.  
  
But it seemed hopeless for Shinji, as he continued to watch over the almost lifeless body of the Second Child and finally he begins to speak.  
  
"I... I'm scared of both Misato and Ayanami..." Shinji said. "Help me... Help me, Asuka."  
  
No response. As usual, Shinji thought he would get an answer from the girl, so he reached out for her and started to shake her.  
  
"Hey... Wake up! Come on... Wake up! Come on... Hey... Asuka... Asuka... ASUKA!!" Shinji's continuous cries for help touched  
  
Asuka's deaf ears. Still no answer from her.  
  
"Help me... Help me... Help me... Help me... Help me! Call me an idiot like always!" Shinji cried. "HEY!!"  
  
With a final tug at Asuka's shoulder, he shook her roughly so that she rolls onto her back, that her hospital gown opens to reveal her naked chest except for her underwear. Shinji gasped.  
  
(Asuka...) Shinji muttered quietly, looking the now half naked body of Asuka. He gulped and turned his way to the door to lock it, when suddenly a knock on the door was heard.  
  
Shinji was about to stay quiet to hide from whoever came to look for him, when the door opened suddenly for itself. An American woman wearing a black outfit and sunglasses met Shinji at the door.  
  
"Shinji Ikari? I'm Trish." She took Shinji's hand and smiled. "Don't you worry, everything will be okay. Just come with me, you have to stay with people right now."  
  
"Just leave me..." Shinji muttered.  
  
"Look, I know how much you care for the girl, but moping around and waiting for the end to come won't help anything." Trish said "Come on. I'll explain everything along the way, okay?"  
  
Shinji didn't reply, but just nodded his head. (I wonder why is she here? Who is she?)  
  
As Shinji walked out the room, he took one glance at Asuka one more time before he returned his sights to the mysterious woman.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What!? A total ban on access to and from Headquarters!? That doesn't make sense." Maya Ibuki said, while drinking from her cup of coffee. She was one of the three famous tech bunnies of Nerv, who was with her as well in the dark Command Centre.  
  
Makoto Hyugga answered. "I guess we're still at Level-1 Alert..."  
  
"Why? Wasn't Kaworu the last angel?" Maya asked.  
  
"That's right. All the angels have been destroyed."  
  
"Isn't there supposed to be peace now?" Hyugga asked.  
  
"Then, what'll happen to NERV? And the Evas?" Maya asked as well. "I wish Dr. Akagi was here..."  
  
"NERV will probably be disbanded, and I even don't want to think what will happen to us." Shigeru said, while looking out at the holographic display of Toyko-3.  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see." Hyugga said.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Somewhere else in Toyko-3, Misato was remembering the details of the information she recovered about Nerv while she sat back in her car.  
  
"Having reached its limit as a colony of flawed and separate entities, Humankind is to be artificially evolved into a perfect single being." Misato said to herself. "The Instrumentality Project... An ideal world... And to achieve this the Committee plans to use not Adam or NERV, but Eva. Just like Kaji predicted."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"The promised time has come." Keele's voice rang through the hall of SEELE, as Gendou and Fuyutsuki were in a meeting with the Committee. With the Lance of Longinus now lost, complementation using Lilith is impossible. Our only hope is to proceed with EVA-01, Lilith's sole clone."  
  
"While different from SEELE's scenario..." Gendou answered back.  
  
"Humans have existed to create Eva." Fuyutsuki spoke.  
  
"Humans should evolve into a new world. That is the purpose of the Eva series." Gendou continued.  
  
"We have no intention of giving up our human forms simply to enter the Ark called Eva." SEELE No. 9 bellowed.  
  
"It is merely a rite of passage... To bring about the rebirth in those who are imprisoned." SEELE No. 12 said.  
  
SEELE No.5 had its say. "The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth."  
  
"A sacrament to unite God, humans, and all other life forms in death." SEELE No. 4 said.  
  
"Death gives birth to nothing." Gendou said.  
  
"Your death will create an opportunity." Keele said, as the monoliths disappears from the light.  
  
"Humans exist because they have the will to live..." Fuyutsuki said. "And that is the reason she remained within Eva."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Misato was in the Nerv computer room, hacking the system using a laptop, the evidence of beer cans around her and cold air from her mouth was signs that she had been working on finding more about Nerv for a long period of time.  
  
"So, this is the truth behind Second Impact..." she muttered, a disk in her mouth.  
  
Then, the screens flash, as she picked up her Glock. "Have they noticed me!?"  
  
(No, something else...) Misato thought. "Showtime."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A few minutes passed and after the MAGI had been hacked into by the multiple various MAGI systems around the world, Nerv was still in the recovery of returning their own system to normal. Misato sipped on a cup of coffee as she heard that Ritsuko had been working on the MAGI's self- defense system.  
  
"MAGI is only the first skirmish." Fuyutsuki said to Gendou. "The bastards' objective is the direct take-over of headquarters and the two remaining Eva units."  
  
"Yes. With not only Lilith, but even Adam in our hands...." Gendou said.  
  
"No wonder the old men are so worried."  
  
Ritsuko emerges out of the MAGI with a smile on her face. "Well, see you in a bit, mother."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Ikari has executed a Type-666 protection program on the MAGI system. It won't be easy to breach." SEELE No. 6 said.  
  
"It appears that we will have to forego acquisition of MAGI." SEELE No. 7 said.  
  
Keele's voice rang out. "I had hoped to solve this peacefully, but they leave me no choice. Take over the entire headquarters directly, at once!!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Showtime ladies." a JSSDF officer said. "All units move out."  
  
The enemy came in all forms of weaponry and vehicles and wipes out everything of the Nerv communications to radar satellites to the defense missile pods. Inside the Command Centre, Gendou and Fuyutsuki stood calmly to the utter destruction that the enemy was creating.  
  
"It seems that man's ultimate enemy is also man." Fuyutsuki said.  
  
Gendou called out the order. "General quarters. Go to Level-1 Battle Stations."  
  
Maya called out in shock. "Battle stations!? But the enemy isn't an Angel... They're human like us."  
  
Makoto whispered back. "Wish those bastards felt the same way."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A lone Nerv Guard was holding a sub machine gun and with a look of fear and uncertainty on his face, he knew what was going on outside and above was a war zone.  
  
"HEY!" another's male voice called out to him. It was Dante who was walking towards him with his own guns. "You don't have to be here, you know. I'll take care of things here, pal."  
  
"But..." the nervous guard said. But Dante stopped him.  
  
"Just go, those bastards will be coming through here any second." Dante said, twirling his guns.  
  
The man simply nodded his head quickly and walked out the area. Dante smiled as the man safely got out of there before he turned to hear the steel doors open. The JSSDF battalions saw Dante just sitting there, his guns still twirling in his hands.  
  
"Hello, kiddies." Dante smirked. "I'll be your welcoming guide, executioner, or just simply to put it....your worst nightmare. We can do this the easy way...or the painful way."  
  
The troops started to fire at Dante as a heavy firefight ensued.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Okay, that seems a bit to unfair for Dante, getting ganged on by so many JSSDF troops, or is it the other way around? I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, for those who were expecting action, will have to wait until the next Chapter, when Dante makes chop-suey of the JSSDF, (I'm not kidding.)Asuka wakes up and Trish helps Shinji understand something real important. Until the next one. 


	4. An Angel in Red

Disclaimer: Evangelion is not mine, I believe that belongs to a guy named Hideaki Anno, a studio named GAINAX and Production I.G, as well as being owned by ADV Films, and Manga Entertainment. Devil May Cry isn't mine either, as that game belongs to Capcom, the creator of so many great games that I'm a fan of. I owned any of them, I would have made End Of Evangelion something like this...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Once again, the people demanded Dante action...they will get it! I was surprised that a lot of you wanted to see Nerv have an advantage against SEELE so this damned thing called Third Impact doesn't happen and a lot of innocents won't die. I can assure you that won't happen in neither this or especially 'COE'. I'm one of those good hearted authors with a good conscience and only want to satisfy the readers. So that means that one thing will be certain...IT WILL BE THE BAD GUYS WILL PAY FOR SURE! (Bwwaa- haaa-haaa!)  
  
However, to anyone who has never played or understood the game or the battle aspects of Devil May Cry, I'm going to be nice to you and explain some more of Dante and what moves you can expect. The battle system, which incorporates the element of some of my favorite fighting games like Capcom vs. SNK, King of Fighters, (owned by the almighty SNK. Prepare for their return!) and the Street Fighter series and elements of another game from Capcom, namely Resident Evil. Mix this all up, add a bit of heavily laced flavor of bad-ass, and you got some of Dante's special moves list, which I'll take the time to show to you. (Actually, there are what may be used in this fic. I'm just going to list the strongest moves for Dante and may even throw in some moves from part two as well. Anyone who notices anything missing, can tell me.)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Alastor: The lightning element sword. Fast and gives the user flying capabilities when in DT (Devil Trigger) mode. It has moderate power. The skills in order of usefulness are-  
  
Air Raid: This enables our bad ass hero to transform, so that Dante blasts electric ribbons at his foes. It also enables Dante to hover in the air for the time that Devil Trigger is still active.  
  
Stinger Level 2: An enhanced version of Level 1, obviously, except Dante responds to it with more distance and stabs the enemy with stronger, death- defying power.  
  
Roundtrip: The Round Trip proves to be Dante's best Alastor skill. It enables Dante to hurl his sword at an enemy like a boomerang and slice the enemy for multiple hits before returning to Dante. How long it stays out of his possession depends on how long he has taken to charge it. To amplify damage, Dante can use his guns while the Round Trip attack slices gleefully through an enemy's body.  
  
Vortex Level 2: In Dante's Devil Trigger state, he'll jump into the air while facing his foes. By doing this, Dante throws himself toward his foes like a cannonball for mega damage. At times, when he is outnumbered by enemies, he can use this skill to scatter them like roaches.  
  
Air Hike: Air Hike enables Dante to reach even greater heights his regular kick jump could not. Dante creates a red, rimmed platform and hoists himself from there to a greater height.  
  
Ifrit: The Ifrit gauntlets display strength greater than that of the Alastor in some ways. It replaces Dante's swordsmanship with some crazy martial art skills. Its shortcomings are that its attacks are slow and does not have the wide range the Alastor had. Some enemies may be susceptible to Ifrit, but some are impervious to it.  
  
Magma Drive: The Magma Drive works like High Time with the swords. Dante connects with the enemy with a high uppercut, sending them into the air. At this time, Dante can pull out his guns and juggle his victim in the air, followed by some other twisted combos Ifrit is capable of.  
  
Kick 13-Level 1: Kick 13 is a derivation of the Stinger. It works the same way, except Dante charges forward with a low kick. It sends enemies flying if used at the right time. The first level of this skill isn't too effective since Dante skids a VERY short range (like two feet) in front of him. Level 2 is a big improvement and is more destructive.  
  
Kick 13-Level 2: Level 1 with a finishing touch. This enhanced version allows Dante to pierce through an enemy from a much farther distance. Simply said--it's a fire kick version of the Stinger.  
  
Meteor Level 1: A nifty long-range attack. Fire energy is gathered in the palm of Dante's hands and are released to form a highly concentrated fire attack. While he's in Devil Trigger mode, Dante immediately can pitch huge fire balls at his foes.  
  
Meteor Level 2: Like all Level 2 attacks, Meteor-Level 2 is obviously an enhanced version of the first level. This time, Dante is able to fire multiple masses at the same time with double the strength.  
  
Inferno: The most expensive, yet the most destructive of all the available Ifrit moves Dante can perfect. Inferno is capable of inflicting explosive damage. In Devil Trigger mode and while in the air, Dante speeds toward the ground and plants his fist firmly into the solid earth. The ground will then instantly swell up in a conflagration that surrounds Dante and sets all enemies trapped in it ablaze. Enemies can receive damage continually as long as they are still caught in the raging fire.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
That's about it for now, until I can accurately give out more details of Dante's abilities. I'm starting to sound like a GameFaq, am I? Anyway, here's Chapter 3 of End of Evangelion May Cry. Don't forget to review the chapter, please. But I can already sense you guys wanting to praise me for the following action scenes....  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ShardclawKusanagi presents:  
  
End of Evangelion May Cry  
  
Chapter 3: An Angel in Red  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back in the Central Dogma Command Centre, the emergency alarms had went off, as the enemy forces had been spotted entering Nerv headquarters.  
  
"Daigatake tunnel has been cut off!" a Nerv personnel shouted in the Command centre.  
  
"Invading forces have entered Level 1!" Hyugga said.  
  
"The forces attacking the west side are a decoy!" Misato shouted, then turned to Hyugga. "If their real target is the Evas, they'll be going after the pilots! Have Shinji stand by at EVA-01, quickly!"  
  
"Affirmative!"  
  
"Where's Asuka?" Misato asked.  
  
"In sickroom 303." Shigeru replied.  
  
"Put her into EVA-02 anyway." Misato said seriously only to get a response by Maya.  
  
"But her synchronization with Eva hasn't recovered yet. She's barely conscious." Maya said.  
  
"Yes, but she'll surely be killed if she stays there. The best place to hide her is inside EVA-02. At least she'll be safe there." Misato said, without turning to Maya.  
  
"Understood, ma'am." Maya said, then grabbing a headset, she spoke her order to the other end. "Stop medication to pilot. Prepare her for launch!"  
  
"As soon as Asuka is inside EVA-02, hide it in the underground lake. It'll be found almost immediately, but it's better than leaving it in the cage. Where's Rei?" Misato ordered.  
  
Shigeru spoke. "Unable to locate. Whereabouts unknown."  
  
"They will kill her! Find her now!" Misato said.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Somewhere else in Nerv, in the deepest, and most restricted area of the base known as Terminal Dogma, a lone, nude female figure in her teens, with pale white skin was emerged in one of the LCL tanks. She seemed to be oblivious to the happenings on the surface, as she had been questioning her own reason for her presence in the first place.  
  
Rei Ayanami is known to Nerv as the First Child, but now only Shinji and Misato have known some truth about her origin, of her being a clone. But of whom (and what) remains a hidden mystery to them, as she had been just another mystery created by Gendou Ikari himself.  
  
Now, Rei had known today was the assigned time when she would perform her tasks for Gendou to initiate Third Impact. She had been in the tanks for an extended period of time now, all that's left is to await Gendou's arrival.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Okay, somehow I get the feeling that you boys aren't in the mood to play today." Dante bravely spoke, as he held out his handguns, Ivory and Ebony. The JSSDF troops started to open fire, but Dante simply performed his Flip Escape, evading bullets that only destroyed the wall he leaned back on, then leaping back into the air, he started to fire at his enemies.  
  
The power from Dante's pistons were able to make him defy gravity for as long as he kept firing. And he wasn't even using Alastor or Ifrit...not yet anyway. To the shock and surprise of the JSSDF troops, the bullets from Dante's gun took down five of them, and wounding several others.  
  
After landing, he continued to fire as he walked towards them, because by now the troops were stunned as crap to how a man can take down a number of foes with such ease.  
  
After Dante stopped firing, the remaining troops thought now was their chance to eliminate Dante. Thinking that their new enemy had ran out of ammo, (And everyone of you should know, Dante uses on infinite ammo on his weapons for some strange reason) they set their weapons on the ready once more. Yeah, right, like if they didn't see Dante whipping out a big-ass sword from behind his back that crackled with lightning, they thought they can stand a chance.  
  
"What the...?!" one of the troops shouted in exclamation.  
  
"Say hello to my little friend, Alastor." Dante said, as he attacked with his sword at the troop from his right side with a vertical, left-right, three hit slash combo. The end result was the unfortunate troop had been swiped clean by Dante's sword, then Dante faced his front, counting three troops. He executed his left-right slash move again, but on the third slash this time, he slashed upwards, sending two troops airborne, while the third one was still reloading his gun.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's note: Yeah, all of you must know how this looks. It's everybody's favorite anyway!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
This was a chance to let Dante pull out his pistols once more, then he started firing at the middle troop, whose now lifeless corpse was being kept afloat in the air by Dante's constant gunfire for a few seconds. Then before either the body fell to the ground, or any of the other troops reacted, Dante performed his Stinger L-2 move, thus bursting the almost outnumbering group close to him, and mowing any other row of troops like a high speed freight train.  
  
After he had performed the move, Dante was standing at the other end of the hallway, when he then turned his back only to see more troops coming towards him. From behind, he can see one of them was loading up a missile launcher.  
  
"Geez, you guys never give up, don't you?" Dante smirked, as he heard the sound of a missile being launched. He took out Alastor once more, and just as the missile came at him in unpredictable speeds, he waved the sword in perfect timing, SENDING back the missile back at the troops, which were at the receiving end of the missile.  
  
A loud explosion and cries of troops being burned and incinerated by the fires of the explosion have begun to fill the hallways of Nerv. Dante couldn't care less, he can see that these guys want to kill innocent civilians and destroy everything that can get in their way. The demon hunter simply turned his back to the chaos he has caused, letting the sword drop, but his right foot kicked the hilt back up, letting it spin, then he catches it, returning it back to its holding straps behind his back.  
  
Just then, he heard another set of approaching gunfire. He simply shook his head and turned back to his attackers.  
  
"What? You guys came for more?" Dante said, as he swung his sword playfully.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Major, there's someone fighting off the enemy forces!" Maya looked through at the screen on her console. "I don't believe it...he's actually making them pull back!"  
  
"What did you just say?" Misato was confused. (One person...taking on the famous JSSDF? How is this possible?)  
  
"We still have intact video feed of the area. Transferring it to the main monitor." Shigeru said.  
  
At that time, the bridge crew at Central Dogma got a glance of an American male in his late twenties, with white hair and dressed in blood red clothing. (To those who are wondering, I'm using Dante's outfit from the first Devil May Cry. I thinks he looks old in the sequel.) But that wasn't the thing that surprised Misato and everyone else who was watching, the fact that 1) this man was taking on the JSSDF, 2) he is ACTUALLY winning against them using his pair of handguns, a giant sword, and amazing acrobatics and 3) the more troops approaching, the more cooler he looks taking them out.  
  
"Who...or what is that?" Misato exclaimed. (He's not one of our own...Good God, how is he able to swing a sword that big so fast?)  
  
The three famous bridge bunnies were wide-mouthed and couldn't help but kept saying their 'ooohhhs', 'aahhhs' and 'whoas' as Dante continued to watch their savior in red pummel his foes with Alastor. Dante performed his two slash combo, before he performed his High Time move, catching one of the troops, then finishing him off with an aerial barrage of shots while both were still airborne.  
  
As Dante landed, he performed his Flip Escape once more, and when his body had touched the wall, his feet touched the surface as he walked on the wall using his Wall Press move. He ran towards his foes WHILE on the wall before leaping off it, and when he was close enough that he was over their heads, he double jumped using Air Hike, then while the troops fired at him, Dante used his Rain Storm, where pointed his guns downwards at the troops and fired at their heads, while all the while he stayed aloft.  
  
From the Commander's seat, Fuyutsuki spoke to Gendou in a low tone. "Commander, that must be..."  
  
"...Sparda. The son of the Legendary Dark Knight is here trying to upset my plans for Third Impact." Gendou said cooly. (This can complicate things...)  
  
After Dante had landed smack dab in the middle of the cluster of troops, Dante fired his guns at his front, then with an arm behind him, he performed his Twosome Time move, a move which enables him to target simultaneous targets. So, when the JSSDF troop behind Dante's left was getting ready to fire his shotgun at Dante, the demon hunter, who was already focused dealing with the troops in front of him, twisted his right arm under his extended left one, pointing the gun at the troop before he pulled the trigger repeatedly.  
  
He continuously Twosome Timed the troops, left and right, front and back, on one bended knee with a pistol behind him, Dante was clearing the hallways clean of the enemy, while Misato and the others had just started to pick up their jaws from the floor from all the uncanny action and gunplay Dante had shown them.  
  
(Is he here to help us?) Misato thought, then returning her focus to Hyugga, she spoke once more. "Whoever that guy is, he's doing a hell of a job keeping the enemy from even setting foot in the base, but even he can't hold out that long. Get Shinji suited up and station Unit-01 outside the GeoFront."  
  
"We can't! Shinji isn't there!" Shigeru shouted.  
  
"What?!" Misato exclaimed. A smaller screen appeared on the monitor, as a surveillance camera spotted a woman dressed in black with long, blonde hair and armed with two handguns, was fighting troops, while Shinji was hiding closely, hiding his face.  
  
(Now what?) Misato spoke quietly. (Are there two of them fighting against the enemy?)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Trish had taken down over twenty troops, and she hadn't worn herself out as yet. She had been watching over and protecting Shinji since the invasion began, and she knew that somewhere else, Dante was having a field day taking care of the troops himself.  
  
After firing a few shots that killed three of the troops, she walked over to Shinji, who was still clinging his legs to his face. "Phew, these guys are a bit tougher than I thought. At least we managed to get the other Nerv staff out of the way before any innocent people were killed, right, Shinji?"  
  
Shinji didn't reply, as Trish simply took the young boy's hand. "Come on, we have to get to your Evangelion. These people will probably take this base apart if you don't get out there and fight back. Come on!"  
  
"Please...leave me..." Shinji replied in a quiet tone. "Let me die..."  
  
"Geez, I can see why you're such a wuss all the time. You have no faith in yourself and in what you can do to at least save the people in this place." Trish said. "Listen to me, Shinji...Dante and myself may be saving you guys some time from the enemy, but even he has limits. He can't stop an entire army, or save innocent people, or save the world at the same time. If you just sit there, and more of these troops show up to kill you, or you let Third Impact happen, NO ONE will ever forgive you if you don't pick yourself up and do something about all of this."  
  
"No one cares about how I feel anyway...why should I care what happens to them?" Shinji replied.  
  
"So...you can care less about what happens to your friends, the people who you're suppose to be protecting, even your own life, is that it?" Trish grabbed Shinji at his collar. "What about Asuka? Don't you care what happens to her if you don't so something?"  
  
Shinji looked into Trish's blue eyes. Although they look gentle, he can plainly see that Trish was dead serious. When he considered what Trish told him, he didn't know how to react, the words pierced his mind like a stab to his heart.  
  
"Shinji...if you let Third Impact happen, everyone you ever cared about, the people who you thought that still cared about you, will be gone forever, even me...and Dante" Trish said, with some sadness in her voice. "I, and I'm sure everyone else who agrees, don't want that to happen, and neither does Dante...or Kaji."  
  
Shinji looked up suddenly. "You...know Kaji?"  
  
"He's the reason why we are here today." Trish said. "He told us personally that you of all people need the most help. Shinji...he said to tell you, that Third Impact will mean the end of humanity and basically, you'll lose the one thing that he said he actually cares about...Asuka. Don't you see? If you let Asuka and everyone else he cares die in Third Impact, he'll never forgive you and he only wants what's is the best for her and Misato, as well as the rest of humanity."  
  
(If I don't do anything...I can lose Asuka.) Shinji thought, clenching his fists. (But...what I can do? I can't fight anymore because whenever I fight, I always hurt someone I care about the most. What if I hurt her? Or what if she doesn't want to be even near me?)  
  
Trish looked around, then she let go of Shinji's collar. "Look, you can make up your mind when we get to the cage. Thanks to the intel that Kaji gave me and Dante, we shouldn't be far from it. Come on."  
  
Shinji reliantly got up and followed Trish down the hallway. Again, the young boy returned to his train of thought. (Does everyone think I'm worthless? They think I can save them from Third Impact? What can I do to prove that?)  
  
"You can fight...one last time." Trish said. "If not for yourself, or for others, please at least...for Asuka. You can't keep running away from what you're chosen to do, Shinji. But just this once, make an exception, and fight for what gives you the reason to. If you want to see Asuka once more, then you'd better not pass this up. "  
  
Shinji stopped and thought hard about Trish's words. (She's right...I'm only fooling myself if I continue behaving like this. Everyone's counting on me to protect them, even Asuka. But even if she doesn't need my help, that's alright. I have to protect her, Misato, Ayanami and everyone else who has helped me for so long.)  
  
"If I'm going to fight one last time, I'm going to put out a fight the world will never forget." Shinji said. "I'll do it. I'll fight one last time..."  
  
"Good boy..." Trish smiled, patting Shinji. "You're mother would have been so proud of you to hear that from you."  
  
"Thanks." Shinji said, then stopped for a moment. "You know...you remind me a bit like her."  
  
"Please don't try it, kid. I'm not really into the mother type thing." Trish said, as they entered the elevator.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Commander! We're unable to advance! I repeat, unable to advance!" one of the JSSDF troops shouted over the radio to the Division Commander of the JSSDF, who was awaiting with the rest of the division outside Tokyo-3.  
  
"What do you mean?" the Sub-Commander asked.  
  
"There's a man who's taking out our squadrons using a giant sword and only a pair of pistons. So far, the loss on our side is plus two hundred. And we've managed to hit him with some bullets, but he keeps on attacking like nothing ever happened!"  
  
"ONE MAN?!" the Commander replied. "Just who is that?"  
  
"Details unknown, sir....what the...?" the troop had managed to mutter those words just before the sound of a sword being thrown at numerous troops, mowing them and cutting them down as it came close to him, while more gunfire from Dante's handguns killed those both were and weren't in the way of the Round Trip move.  
  
"ARRRRGGHH!" the troop screamed as he was being taken out but another one of Dante's mad skills.  
  
"Dammit, just what kind of person did Nerv pick up that could take on an entire army?" the Sub-Commander asked.  
  
"This means we may have to speed things up. Get the forces ready in their positions, we're going to drop that N2 mine on the base." the Commander said.  
  
"Understood, sir."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Okay, that seems to be the right place to end this Chapter. I know you guys wanted more Dante and Eva action, but I'm trying to keep enough substance to keep this story going. But I do hope you enjoyed this Chapter, as I had fun writing it. Yeah, I know, I rock. Thanks to whoever who said that in his review for the last Chapter.  
  
So, what to expect in the next Chapter? Well, Asuka awakens only to fight the enemy forces, then the Eva series appear. Then more Dante action as he unleashes the power of Ifrit and Alastor, and Misato meet Trish for the first time. Until the next one. 


	5. Locked and Loaded

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, that belongs to Hideaki Anno, and a bunch of Japanese studios, namely Production I.G and GAINAX property. I do not own Devil May Cry either, as they belong to Capcom. If I did own any of them, I sure wouldn't have made End Of Evangelion so sad that it made me cry, instead, I would have Dante beat the living crap out of SEELE, the JSSDF, the MP-Eva series, and Lilith. Wait a minute...is that what's going to happen in this story?  
  
Once again, people were in awe to the last Chapter, that I'm still in shock to see only good reviews about this fic. THANKS AGAIN! So, in payment for your demands, I'm going to make sure the Evas get some action as well. To China-boy who said if Dante will fight alongside Shinji and Asuka against the MP-Eva series...well, you just have to stay tuned to find out.  
  
But before I get to business, I'm going to clear up a few things, namely the power of the Devil Arms item known as Ifrit that grants Dante the power of the almighty power of kicking ass the right way that stuns even the most hardcore of DMC fans. As I said in Chapter two of this story, Ifrit enables the user when he equips it, the ability to punish his foes using the fires of hell. As in Dante's case, he uses martial arts that make DMC look like something out of a fighting game. (Who else can incorporate Street Fighter homage moves into a game like DMC, but Capcom?) However, telling how exactly Dante will look when he performs his various punches and kicks, then into a Special Move, is not an easy task when it is written. Its better to leave it to you guys to experience just how beautiful Dante looks when he does it in the actual game. But being the self righteous, good Samaritan, and hentaish son of a gun that I am, I'm going to break down the basic moves of Dante's Ifrit attacks, as well as some in-depth research of the pros and cons of Ifrit. Please bear with on this if you want reference on making this as perfect as it can be.  
  
First off, Dante has four simple attacks with Ifrit, while with Alastor he has three. However, with both items, he can cancel one of the attacks midway into a special move, or any other style of move that suits. For example, If Dante is using Alastor, and he performs the left-right slash combo, he can perform a Special Move before the third slash appears during the attack animation. One of my personal favs is: Slash-Slash, then during the second slash's animation, hold the attack button for one second, then start pressing Slash again repeatedly to perform the Chop Suey, where he can slice and dice an enemy up to twelve to thirteen hits, then ending it with a thrust! (And Dante can do this with one hand too!) And yes, this move is cancelable, but the alternate ending move has to be inputted before the thrust appears. This can end up being cancelled into a Stinger, or an aerial shotgun attack, or probably High Time. (I'm not sure if THAT'S possible...)  
  
Using Ifrit is almost totally different though. The range of the attacks are always short, meaning Dante has to be up close and personal to his enemies to deliver his punishment. His attacks with Ifrit goes something like this: (I'm going to use King of Fighters/ Street Fighter references so at least half of you can understand the animation patterns for Dante's blows from hell.)  
  
Opening Fierce Punch: Dante starts with a seemingly deadly left thrusting jab that is quick and powerful at the same time. I guess it depends on how you use it in timing if you want the enemy to be stunned when this hit lands.  
  
Second Blow: If that wasn't enough, Dante switches to his right fist in almost the same attack animation from before, but it depends also on how fast or how slow it comes. This punch is more like a short upper blow that stops as quickly as it is executed.  
  
Heavy Kick: This is where Dante start to look REALLY cool. Dante then performs a single roundhouse kick with his left leg, and even though its not that powerful, it's but an opener for the second kick.  
  
Finishing Kick: After Dante finishes his first kick, and if he continues his attack, he simply turns his body, letting his left foot rest so he stands on one leg, while his right leg is raised over his head, charging it to be released into a awesome heel kick. Probably the MOST beautiful attack in the game, but also slow.  
  
And the most shocking thing of all this, is that all of these attacks can be used with the simple press of one button, plus the duration of how its being held down! Try taking Dante on in a street fight and live to tell it.  
  
Hey, you guys didn't tell me that I missed a move for Ifrit? Guess now's the better time to let you know about:  
  
Rolling Blaze: Dante executes a backward somersault kick, with flames powering up the jump. Similar to the normal back flip, this move can both attack enemies AND get Dante at a greater retreat distance from behind or below his enemies. Also, if Dante uses Magma Drive in a combo to juggle the enemy, think of what Rolling Blaze can do it if it connects. It sends the target flying away when Dante's feet from Rolling Blaze hits! You have to see the actual game demo to see it work!  
  
Oh, yeah, did you know that Dante can still use his martial arts while he is equipped with Alastor? It is possible, just perform Round Trip while he has the Alastor equipped, and while his sword is causing havoc somewhere else, press the attack button to perform the just mentioned kicks and punches before Alastor comes back. He can still do the hand to hand attack even after Alastor comes back too. There is a downside to this though, the barehanded attacks won't have the flaming effect it would have, as when Dante has Ifrit on, meaning it's not as powerful when the actual item is equipped. Personally, I wouldn't recommend it in an actual heat of battle, but it's still cool to do it though.  
  
Okay, that is enough of my rambling. Take this seriously if you want to, but its better to see Dante do his stuff in the actual thing. You don't know what you are missing if you haven't seen Dante use Ifrit. Now...unto to the story! And don't forget to review, please!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ShardclawKusanagi proudly presents:  
  
End of Evangelion May Cry  
  
An Evangelion/Devil May Cry crossover  
  
Chapter 4: Locked and Loaded  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back in Central Dogma, the Nerv staff continued to watch Dante take on the numerous enemy forces, Gendou sat unfazed by the sudden turnabout that the base was being defended by just one man.  
  
"The JSSDF have committed almost an entire division..." Fuyutsuki said quietly. "Even if the son of the Legendary Dark Knight manages to hold them off, It's only a matter of time before they take us over completely."  
  
Gendou rises from his seat and without looking, he spoke to the Vice- Commander . "Professor Fuyutsuki, please take care of things here."  
  
"I understand. Please give my regards to Yui." replied Fuyutsuki, as Gendou left the room.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
He had just about enough of this. While taking down more JSSDF troops, Dante was actually getting bored keeping these guys from getting too deep into Nerv HQ. It's not that he didn't wanted to let it happen, he did sign up to save the world because business has been slow lately in Devil May Cry, and he that he can catch some kicks out of meeting the Mass Production Type Evangelion series, then beating them into submission. It's just these guys are persistent. They never take it upon themselves to consider that what they are going up against is someone that is ten times powerful than their army put together and pull back.  
  
(This is getting too tiresome.) Dante thought, as he used his Round Trip to one group of troops that covered his front, while he pointed his guns to fire at the troops overhead him that descending the stairways. He had reached into one of the large shaft areas of Nerv, where he can eliminate the troops that were descending from the Geofront using the aircraft vehicles and other areas that he hadn't covered yet. So far, he had been in other parts of Nerv defending it and saving the innocent Nerv civilians that were caught since the invasion began.  
  
"But what's the point of all of this happening here?" Dante said to himself as he had changed from his pistols to a double barrel shotgun with incredible lethal power. Using the custom armor piercing bullets he had equipped for use against heavy alitery, and his activated Devil Trigger, he had transformed into his much more powerful Devil form, his body increasing in size and turning to a black shade of armor that crackled with lightning, inflicting double the damage upon his enemies and making alot of others run for their lives.  
  
He simply made swiss chess of the metal that covered the vehicles by firing at the enemy with the energy shots from the shotgun in a one-handed shot and with a flick of a wrist. Several of the ammo destroyed the VTOL air carriers that were on their way to the lower parts of the base while Dante continued to walk down to the end of the corridor.  
  
After Alastor returned to him, leaving another trail of dead troops, Dante saw that he had to flush the descending passageways down into Central Dogma of enemy troops. He leapt head first into the endless looking shaft in a perfect swimmer's dive, his body's weight increasing the speed of his descent. He spotted more VTOL's and he aimed his shotgun. He fired at the vehicles one by one during his fall, with each shot, the recoil from his gun made him leap in the air to face another target.  
  
After countless numbers of the vehicles were taken down, Dante had found himself at the bottom floor of Nerv. He approached one of the elevators before he looked at his pocket watch.  
  
"Okay, so what's next on today's schedule?" Dante asked himself. "Oh, yeah, I have to head to this Terminal Dogma and destroy Lilith. These bastards have taken up much of my time already, I can't even stop to think for myself."  
  
Just then, an explosion rocked the wall near him, as more JSSDF troops appeared in front of him.  
  
"Just great!" Dante shouted, but before he can picked up his shotgun, three troops fell down in less than three seconds, knives lounged in their skulls. Dante looked up and saw a female figure wearing a combination of black and white clothing, with red hair that was tied into a long ponytail that hanged to the front of her left shoulder, jumping towards the enemy in a flurry of aerial jump kicks, catching one troop in the combo, then after landing, she performed a roundhouse kick sending him into the air, allowing her to throw her knives into the airborne corpse, then before it landed, she hastily performed a spin kick to the corpse, sending it flying to the rest of the enemy group.  
  
Taking out a pair of cutlasses from ancient times, she hacked one troop with a left-right slash combo, before spinning to her side, throwing her knives in a wave at the rest of the troops. In a matter of seconds, another fleet of troops laid dead in front of Dante.  
  
He simply smiled and approached the woman. "About time you got here...Lucia."  
  
The dark skinned woman smiled back to Dante. "Son of Sparda...always the charmer, aren't you?"  
  
Dante suddenly pointed a gun at her. Lucia stepped back a bit as he fired, meeting it's mark into the skull of a troop that had just entered the area.  
  
"Missed one." Dante simply said. "Why are you around inside this base, Lucia? Wasn't part of the deal when you joined me and Trish was to handle the enemy on the outside?"  
  
"True, I managed to take out several of the squadrons before they got into the headquarters..." Lucia spoke in her sultry accent. "But I overheard them saying that they will drop something called an N2 mine on the city soon."  
  
"N2 mine?" Dante had no idea what was she saying. "I don't like the sound of that..."  
  
"Has Trish located the Third Child as yet?"  
  
"She'd better, or else I'm just wasting my strength dealing with these punks." Dante said. "Since you're inside, I think it's best I go and deal with the outside. And you?"  
  
"Lilith shall be my target, leave that matter to me." Lucia said.  
  
"Watch yourself." Dante said, as he returned the way he came using his flying devil ability.  
  
"You too, Sparda." Lucia said, as she took the elevator that lead to Terminal Dogma.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back in Central Dogma, Misato was still trying to make sense as to how one man can eliminate an invading force of the JSSDF. Soon after, two women was also spotted in other various places in Nerv, also showing incredible skills in defending Nerv from the enemy.  
  
"EVA-02 launched via No. 8 route. Stabilize at a depth of 70 meters." Makoto reported, as Evangelion Unit-02 was being launched with an unconscious Asuka inside it.  
  
"Now that half of the forces have been eliminated, that man have bought us some time, we take the initiative." Misato said. "Release Bakelite into all passages and pipes up to Section 803!"  
  
"Affirmative!" Shigeru shouted.  
  
As the various areas where countless JSSDF troops have been slaughtered by Dante, the bakelite started to enter the passageways.  
  
Misato can breathe a little easier for now. "This should slow them down a bit." she said to herself, then got a report from Hyugga.  
  
"Major Katsuragi!" Makoto turned to Misato. "No. 47 route has been cut off... Group 3 is unable to advance! If this continues, Shinji and the woman protecting him will be totally cut off!"  
  
Misato's right eye slightly raised itself. She then reached for inside her jacket and took out her Glock .45, unloading the clip and replacing it with a fresh one. "All non-combat personnel avoid close combat. The enemy are professionals... If you can't fall back to Central Dogma, it's better to surrender." she said to the bridge crew, then whispered to Makoto. "Take care of things here for me."  
  
Makoto replied with a nod. "Sure."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A few moments later, somewhere else in another part of Nerv....  
  
"HIYYAAAH!" Trish shouted, as she pounced on one of the troops with a drop kick, then used a spinning aerial kick that sparked with yellow energy, sending the troop flying. She then took up her dual pistols and fired at the numerous troops. But even her can't eliminate the oncoming number of troops that keep on coming.  
  
(Just what it will take to make them to stop? I take down five, twelve more of them show up.) Trish thought to herself. (But I can't give up now...I have to protect Shinji and convince him to fight. I hope Lucia and Dante can manage themselves.)  
  
Just then, before she can breathe for awhile, shots were fired from behind the troops position. Three of them got head shots, while the other two got wounded in the stomach areas. Trish can see a Japanese woman with lavender hair running towards her and the enemy and firing her Glock .45, dressed in a red jacket and a form-fitting dress that hugged her figure tightly.  
  
Trish didn't have the time to admire the woman's aim, but continued to eliminate the troops by picking up an iron beam that had fallen from the ceiling from one of the troop's previous attempts to stop her, but failed and using her own demonic energy, she picked up the beam and sent it towards a line of troops as a dart, pinning five troops in one single shot. Misato was at a loss for words to say how can this woman easily take on the JSSDF.  
  
All that was left standing was Misato and Trish, as the two started to stare at each other for a while, then Trish spoke.  
  
"If you're worried about Shinji, don't be. He's safe." Trish said. Misato simply fixed her stare at Trish even more.  
  
"Who...or what are you?" Misato asked.  
  
"Let's say I'm a good Samaritan that was in the neighborhood with a couple of friends." Trish replied. "My name's Trish, and you must be Major Misato Katsuragi."  
  
"How do you know you who I am? Are you part of SEELE as well, so you can control the Third Impact for yourself?" Misato clicked on her gun.  
  
"Sheesh, don't get so edgy, girl. We're only here to help." Trish said. "Besides, I wouldn't think of taking me on if I were you."  
  
Misato looked back to see the half conscious, and already dead countless troops that laid in the hallways, and it was just the same when she was on her way to find Shinji...most of the enemy forces she had seen were either dead, electrocuted, burnt to death, and even got the living crap beaten out of. She knew that whoever or whatever Trish and her friend was, they were not average people.  
  
Something about them reminded her of the Angels, but these guys are different, their powers were different than Angels, and probably more stronger than them.  
  
"You can doubt if I'm telling the truth or not, but you guys sure are in need of some helping hands here. If you don't like my style, then you'd better get to Shinji and I'll handle the rest of things here. I don't need any luggage around to keep me behind."  
  
Misato almost blew her top when she heard that remark. "You'd better watch your mouth, lady. It's bad enough that something like this has to happen, but to be insulted because..."  
  
"It wasn't an insult, but the truth be told, this base wouldn't be standing if we hadn't been here." Trish said. "You want to get Shinji into Unit-01, don't you?"  
  
Misato gulped, then placed back her Glock into her jacket. "Yes, it's imperative that he goes out there and fight. If he doesn't destroy the Eva series, Third Impact will happen."  
  
"You can just take us there and I'll provide the cover. Don't worry, these lame-o troops don't have a thing that can hurt me." Trish said.  
  
Misato complied and went forward to another passageway , where Shinji was waiting for Trish. His face lit up as he saw Misato come in with Trish.  
  
"SHINJI!! Oh, thank God, you're safe!" Misato ran to hold Shinji frantically. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No...I'm okay...thanks to Trish. She's been protecting me since the attack began." Shinji said, still feeling a bit nervous.  
  
"Shinji..." Misato spoke quietly, then thought to herself. (He's different from before...he's almost his old self again...)  
  
"We don't have much time, Misato. More of these guys can show up soon. You'd better get Shinji to Unit-01 ASAP." Trish said getting set to leave the two.  
  
"Wait!!" Misato called out to Trish. "It would be better if we mix it up. The area where Unit-01 is located may be probably covered in bakelite by now. We can use a hand to get through it."  
  
Trish smiled at Misato. "Alright, I'll help out. I was getting a bit overtired from taking out all of these troops anyway. You have every reason to trust me, Misato. My friends and I may be the only way to stop Third Impact from happening."  
  
Misato simply nodded, and the three headed into the carpark where the next destination was to the Evangelion cages.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"This is bad...The centre was built to withstand Angel attacks, not invading armies." Makoto said, taking out a Beretta from his console drawer. "Safety off."  
  
Shigeru was busy taking out armaments from his own desk. "Yeah. Only counter-terrorist measures at best, but we can barely hold off terrorists."  
  
"If the JSSDF mounts a serious attack, we don't stand a chance."  
  
"Come to think of it, the reductions in funding for anti-personnel defense measures probably had this in mind from the beginning."  
  
Shigeru said. "I wouldn't be surprised about that."  
  
"That's entirely possible..." Makoto said, as he continued to look on at the large monitor where Dante had been blocked off by the now hardened bakelite. "But what's the deal with that guy? He simply took out almost half of the invading squadron."  
  
"Major Katsuragi didn't have the time to question if he's another Angel, which I highly doubt he could be one..." Shigeru said. "If he's on our side, at least this base has a chance of fighting back."  
  
The Command Centre continued to watch the monitor as Dante seemed trapped by the red material that blocked his way to the Geofront. He knocked on the bakelite, a sarcastic smile on his face.  
  
"What is this crap?" Dante thought. He simply shrugged his shoulders, then he started to levitate, as blue lightning and a large pair of dark wings emerged from his back. He has activated his Devil Trigger, and then started to perform an aerial Round Trip, the Alastor ripping away the bakelite, while Dante performed Air Raid to easily bust through the wall of bakelite. Once again, this left the Command centre in awe of such power. Even Sub Commander Fuyutsuki didn't bother to investigate if this was the power of an Angel because he knew instinctively that this power was definitely stronger than any Angel that has attacked Nerv in the past.  
  
(We may at least have a fighting chance...) Fuyutsuki thought. (I just hope that Dante stands a chance in time before Gendou performs the ritual.)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Dante was halfway through the passageway, and he can see the exit. Just before he can execute a Devil Trigger activated Stinger to burst through the bakelite, he heard an explosion from outside. It sounded too close to Nerv, that the entire base started to shake violently.  
  
"What in the...?" Dante remarked loudly. He thought any second more of this and the whole place may come crashing down on him.  
  
Back in the Command Centre, the bridge crew had braced themselves from the unmerciful attack from the N2 mine that had practically evaporated the area of Toyko-3 that covered the GeoFront, leaving a giant, exposed crater over Nerv.  
  
"Damn, haven't they heard of moderation?" Makoto shouted.  
  
"That was a bit much." Fuyutsuki said.  
  
"Alright, now these guys want to play hardball." Dante said to himself. "Better start to head for the great outdoors and deal with these bothersome flies."  
  
But before Dante can get to the exit, another loud set of explosions was heard from above, just as serious as before. As if the GeoFront was being bombarded by missiles.  
  
(These guys aren't kidding.) Dante thought, as he braced for shock once more. (I hope that Kaji guy has hazard pay ready for me and Trish when I done here because I think I'm not getting paid enough for this. Just what is that these guys want the Evangelions so badly?)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"They plan to initiate Third Impact - not with Angels, but by using the Eva series." Misato explained to Trish, while she drove her car pass the failed Eva prototypes, as Shinji sat next to Misato quietly. "15 years ago, Second Impact was caused by humans on purpose. But that was in order to minimize the damage by returning Adam to an embryonic state before the other Angels awoke. Shinji, we humans were born from a being called Lilith, who is a source of life just like Adam. We are the 18th Angel. The other Angels are possibilities of what we might have become - humans that gave up human form. Sadly, we had to reject each other - even though we're all human..."  
  
Trish started to shake her head in disbelief and silence. Even if all of this was true, she thought that it was still illogical and insane that humans intended to destroy themselves and for what? Whatever the reason, their result will always end up being the same for everyone. She watched on at Misato who seemed determined enough to prevent this from happening, but she and the rest of Nerv was in need of help to fight against this threat and she never regretted being here in Japan with Dante and Lucia to help fight in this critical battle.  
  
"Listen, Shinji...You must destroy the rest of the Eva series." Misato said. "It's the only way to stay alive. Do you understand?"  
  
Shinji replied with an almost reluctant nod. He didn't want to fight again, but now after what Trish and Misato had told him, someone had to keep the Third Impact from happening, or everyone that he cares for will just vanish from existence, possibly forever.  
  
"Yes, I do." Shinji said quietly. Trish placed a hand on his shoulders and continued to assure him.  
  
"Don't you worry, Shinji. I know you'll do marvelous out there. Remember that you're fighting not for yourself anymore, but for her, Asuka as well as everyone else whose counting on you." Trish smiled at Shinji.  
  
"You're pretty optimistic at a time like this." Misato remarked to Trish. "Let's hope it can get us a way to stop the Impact."  
  
Trish simply nodded her head and laid back to the backseat. "Oh, don't worry, my partners are working on it as we speak."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back in the Terminal Dogma area, where Rei was observing her own dead clones in the LCL tank, a voice called out to her. It was Gendou's.  
  
"Rei... I thought you'd be here." the Commander said, as Rei finally turned to face him.  
  
"The promised time has come." Gendou said, now standing close to the naked Rei. "Let's go."  
  
From behind the shadows, Lucia peered out of the corner that she was hiding from and examined Gendou leave the room with Rei. She returned the ancient cutlass weapon she was carrying into its holding case and stepped forward to the LCL tanks.  
  
"That girl...just by her presence here, I can sense that she holds an incredible power and that man's going to misuse it for his own needs for the price of humankind!" Lucia said to herself. "If I let him, he can lead me right to Lilith, so I can exterminate the threats. But I must do it before any harm comes to the girl."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Outside on the GeoFront, the JSSDF have surrounded the outer lake diameter with their platoons and artillery. The N2 have done its damage, so now what was left for the enemy troops to do was to take on Evangelion Unit 02 which was situated inside the bottom of the lake.  
  
One of the JSSDF 1st soldier communicated on his radio. "Surface heat receding. High-pressure steam discharges have also subsided."  
  
Another soldier spoke on radio. "Initial location of all units completed."  
  
But soon there was loud explosions from the radio's background, as Dante started to unload grenades from his grenade gun at the enemy troops and with a few simple shots, was destroying the tanks around him.  
  
"Ah, I just love the great outdoors..." Dante smiled, as he stepped out of the Nerv exit. Suddenly, another firefight began, as several foot soldiers charged the demon hunter with their arsenal of guns. Dante leapt into his Air Hike and off the wall, where he flipped over the troops' heads, thus letting Dante Weapon Switch his grenade gun into Ivory and Ebony. He fired at the numerous troops before landing at a clear spot. Before the troops can give Dante the chance to rest, more shots were fired. Dante had already charged his Round Trip and was taking down rows of JSSDF troops, while he looked overhead and saw the VTOL's preparing to launch large missiles at Dante. One was launched, and heading straight towards him.  
  
Luckily, the missile was nowhere close to Nerv, so this gave Dante the chance to cause his own collateral damage. He went into Air Hike, while avoiding the numerous gunfire from the troops, then when he was close enough, landed on the descending missile and walked on it, giving him leverage to fire at the VTOLS. He then jumped off before the missile detonated, activating his Devil Trigger to destroy the VTOLS around him using Air Raid, the massive energy of lightning electrocuting and destroying everything surrounding Dante that was airborne. By the time he was done, Alastor had come back to him, having taken down a number of foot soldiers.  
  
He landed on the ground, several troops surrounding him were ready to intercept again. Dante pulled out his pistols, but he wasn't going to use them, instead, he used a slash-slash combo on the troop on front of him, before turning is back and doing Chop Suey on the troop on his far left. Before finishing the combo into the final trust, he performed High Time on one of the other lone troops, then went into Air Raid once more, punishing the troops while flying over them with his unholy lightning powers.  
  
From a distance, the JSSDF Sub Commander Dogma watched through his binoculars in shock. "Who the hell is that man?! He's taking down our entire fleet!"  
  
He can now see Dante making 'come, come' suggestions with his guns to the troops, making them charge at Dante once more.  
  
"Time for something a little different..." Dante smirked, now equipping Ifrit. He leapt over one of the troops and suddenly, Dante was behind him. Before the troop can react, he heard a taunt from his enemy.  
  
"You need a hand with something? Here, let me show how it's really done!" Dante said, as he quickly got into his Opening Fierce Punch, stunning the poor troop to make him stagger. Then Dante got into Second Blow as fast at he had delivered the first attack.  
  
The troop, before he can realize what has happened to him, was way beyond stunned and Dante continued to torture the poor soul, when he performed his Magma Drive, juggling his enemy into the air. But before the troop can land on the ground, it was time for Dante to perform his Rolling Blaze, the flaming back flip from his feet kicking away sending the troop flying like a spinning wheel.  
  
Some of the other troops saw what Dante did, and started to run, while three of the other troops charged the demon hunter. Dante performed two of his initial attacks to one of the troops, before Rolling Blaze-ing him and landing on top of another troop's head, before jumping off of him and then performing a powerful flaming drop kick on another, sending his body into the ground in a small crater.  
  
Dante rolled from another of the troops attacks, before getting into another Rolling Blaze once more, only to cancel into firing his pistols using his Devil Trigger, taking out the rest of the troops.  
  
Dante landed on his feet and simply shook his head. "What a bunch of pussies. Mundus and his own army of demons put up a better fight than all of you put together. You should be ashamed of yourselves that you ever picked on these innocent people. Bad, bad dogs, stay down."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"We must continue or else SEELE will be pissed." the JSSDF Sub-Commander spoke. "So far, Level 3 and the purple unit have been secured."  
  
"And the red unit?" the JSSDF Commander asked.  
  
The division's own Intelligence officer responded. "Found in the underground lake at a depth of 70 meters, Commander. The pilot's status is unknown."  
  
"Prepare to launch the depth charges into the lake." the Commander said.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Beneath the lake, Asuka was curled up in the fetal position inside EVA-02's Entry Plug. Slowly, she began to recover conscioness.  
  
"...I'm alive...?" she whispered.  
  
Then, the depth charges were launched into the lake, firing and exploding around EVA-02. Asuka holds her head, screaming in agony. She unaware of what has happening, or why was she was even back in the cockpit of Unit-02. Her synch ratio had dropped to the point that she won't pilot an Evangelion anymore, so why was she there? Unless something was very wrong in Nerv right now, she would accept it as a logical explanation. But she didn't care, she can't defend herself now, much less fight against whoever was attacking her. All she can do was huddle herself into her body and try to block out the outside world of all the things that were causing her this pain.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's note: The dialogue in commas are the words from Asuka's mother, so you readers wouldn't get confused.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Asuka started to whisper at first, then repeating herself, as it was growing louder and stronger. "I don't want to die... I don't want to die... I don't want to die..."  
  
Just then, another voice mixes with Asuka's. "I don't want to die... (You're still alive) I don't want to die... (You mustn't die yet) I don't want to die... (You must live) I don't want to die... (I won't let you die) I don't want to die... (Don't kill me) I don't want to die... (You're still alive) I don't want to die... (I won't let you die yet) I don't want to die... (You must keep living) I don't want to die... (Die for me!) I don't want to die... (You mustn't die yet!) I don't want to die... (Die!) I don't want to die... (You're alive!) I don't want to die... I don't want to DIE!!"  
  
It was then Asuka realized that moment she was not alone throughout in this ordeal. She remembered seeing her mother's face when she was younger and started to walk towards her.  
  
"Mama... So this is where you've been?" Asuka asked, as she clasps her mother's hand and then, EVA-02 awakens.  
  
"Mama!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
From outside the GeoFront, Dante who was still recharging his almost half tired body using his Devil Trigger ability, he saw a giant cross-shaped explosion lit out from the lake.  
  
"Seems that the giant devil has finally awakened." Dante smiled, as he sat on one of the destroyed tanks. "About time, I was getting tired of doing all of the heavy work."  
  
One of the JSSDF soldiers shouted at the sight. "What the!?"  
  
EVA-02 emerges from the lake, using the carrier ship as a shield at first to block the incoming missiles that were flying at her direction. After a few moments, using Unit-02's strength to throw the battleship at the area where the missile launchers were stationed, she glanced at the HUD to see that she had more incoming trouble.  
  
"Mama... Mama! I understand now...The meaning of the AT Field." Asuka thought to herself, as she started to fight against the enemy forces with all her amazing and now awakened piloting skills. "Always protecting me! Always watching over me! Always...we were always together, Mama!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back in Misato's car, Misato had been keeping check on the happenings (and you guys can bet that she can't keep her mouth close when she heard of Dante tearing up the GeoFront using Ifrit) on the GeoFront, when she heard Maya's voice over the radio.  
  
"EVA-02 has activated!" Maya said. "Asuka's okay! She's alive!"  
  
Misato and Shinji looked at each other, while Trish smiled. "Asuka!?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
As Asuka continued fighting, one of the JSSDF officers shouted over the radio." The cable! Sever that thing's power cable! Concentrate all fire power on the cable!"  
  
The division responded, making sure that the cable is severed. Asuka turned around and growled. "Shiest! Well, even without the cable...I still have 12,000 plates of special armor... and my AT Field!"  
  
And Asuka continued to raise her own hell, destroying the VTOLs that helplessly attacked her without any success.  
  
"I can't lose! Not against you!!" Asuka said, as her Unit 02 stands over the burning rubble of the destroyed JSSDF forces.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"The loathsome Evangelion...Do they stand in our way yet again?" SEELE No. 1 said. "Once again, our plans will not go unrealized. It seems that one must fight fire with fire."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Over the open space where the N2 mine did it's damage, Dante can see nine large aircraft transporting the white colored SEELE made type Evangelions over the area. He can also see the red Kaworu Dummy Plugs behind their backs being inserted into them. Their empty, yet grotesque appearance of their faces, and the fact that they can produce wings to fly made Dante get up from his short rest.  
  
"So, the old geezers decided to call in the big boys, huh?" Dante said.  
  
"The Eva series!?" a stunned Asuka said, watching the Mass Production Types fly around her Unit -02. "They've been completed?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Again, another cliffhanger. This Chapter was kinda long, I didn't expect to make it that way, but I really wanted to include Ifrit into the Chapter, as well as the other surprises and the action that was packed in this Chapter. Again, I had fun writing this fic, and I do hope that there's people who agree about how kick-ass this story is.  
  
To the reviewer who said, that Dante looked fat in the first Devil May Cry, maybe you haven't played the sequel to realize the few faults that made me really disappointed. Not only they made the puny challenge level EVEN SIMPLER in DMC2, but Capcom also messed up some of Dante's character. I mean, since when Dante flips a coin to make his mind up about something, is he Two-Face or something? And yes, kudos goes out to his new outfit, but I like the first one much better, because it makes him more threatening. I made him keep his long hair for the crossover though.  
  
And yes, I had to include Lucia as a surprise, because there may be some Lucia fans out there who want to see her stake someone on Nerv with one of her knives. So you got your wish, and maybe you'll get lucky to see her make a pin cushion/punching bag out of Gendou if I get enough reviews...  
  
I wanted to post this update and 'COE' as well at the same time, for the most ravenous fans, but I couldn't. SORRY! I'm still in the process of making Raiden and Gendou's conversation as twistable, sensible and convincing as it can be. So you'll have to be patient and bear with me on this one, remember, I'm no super writer and I can't rush my work like I used to. SO STOP HASSLING ME!  
  
So what's next on the menu? It's Asuka vs. the Mass Production type Evangelions! Will she win or suffer a horrid end? Or will Dante lend a hand to help out? And what about Lucia? Will she make chop suey of her own against Gendou and Lilith? And will Shinji come to his senses to fight? Who knows, you just have to stick around for another action packed episode of End of Evangelion May Cry coming soon! Until the next update, my friends! -Collis, aKa Shardclaw Kusanagi. 


	6. The Nightmare That Shall save us

Disclaimer: I do not see myself owning Evangelion in the near future nor will I own Devil May Cry. They are already the property of Hideaki Anno and GAINAX studios, and Dante, Trish, and Lucia are Capcom's property. The only thing I own here is the fic, isn't it friggin' obvious?  
  
Ooopps, I did it again. Everytime I write a chapter for this story, everyone goes crazy for more. And here I thought I was being demented to have Dante do such a thing like this, but then again, who cares as long as the fans see a story that has Nerv fighting back against SEELE, right? Side's not everyone thinks what happened in EOE was much of a good thing. So to that reviewer who has a problem with this fic, it's better that you don't read this fic anymore and don't flame it. If you want something a bit more twisted in plotline, then I suggest you read my Metal Gear fics, including 'COE'. Of course, anyone who knows me will know better to flame my fics, because I go by this simple philosophy taken by one of my favorite King of Fighters quotes: "You can flame me, but it will cost you your life."  
  
There I go again, rambling needlessly about my own traumatic experiences. Anyway, without any further ado...here's Chapter 5. Enjoy and don't forget to review or else I'll send Nelo Angelo for you.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ShardclawKusanagi presents:  
  
End Of Evangelion May Cry  
  
Chapter 5: And It Will Be A Nightmare That Shall Save US  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Misato couldn't believe it at first, to hear Asuka not only had recovered from her coma, but was already fighting the remaining enemy forces that were in the Geofront. Shinji too could not believe that this was happening as well. Asuka was alive and back in action...literally. He knew whenever she pilot her Unit 02, she doesn't let anything get between her and personal victory.  
  
But when she heard Asuka sighted the Mass Production models, she had to contact her and assure her that help was on the way.  
  
"Listen Asuka. You must destroy all of the EVA series." Misato said through her radio. "I'll have Shinji there to help assist you soon. Do your best."  
  
Just then, Trish interrupted Misato from behind. "Second Child, listen good to Misato."  
  
"Who the hell was that, Misato?" Asuka shouted from her cockpit inside Unit- 02.  
  
"I'm Trish, a friend of Misato." Trish replied. "A friend of mine also is out there to give you a hand soon, you just have to hold them off until Shinji gets there."  
  
"You can do it, Asuka." Shinji spoke aloud. He was glad to hear Asuka's voice.  
  
"So, the idiot's letting me do all the hard work, eh?" Asuka complained. "You got some kind of nerve of hiding from fighting."  
  
"...I wasn't hiding." Shinji remarked. "I...I was confused, lost. I didn't know who to turn to or what to do. So I did hide, but I'm hiding no longer. I'm going to fight for the last time, to prove to you and everyone else that I won't solve my problems by hiding from them. I'm going to face and beat them. You just wait and see, Asuka."  
  
Asuka simply scoffed a bit, not caring to acknowledge the sense that Shinji just made, because now the MP Evas were surrounding her.  
  
"You'd better show up before I take down all of them and there's no more for you to destroy." Asuka grinned.  
  
"Be careful out there." Shinji said.  
  
Misato changed her com frequency to Hyuga's and spoke. "We can get to EVA- 01 via emergency route No. 20, right?"  
  
"Affirmative. We've secured three separate power sources just in case." Hyuga answered." As long as you enter within three minutes, you can reach the No. 7 cage directly."  
  
Misato nodded as she managed to stop her car at the moment she heard her assistant's report.  
  
"Let's move, Asuka only has about three more minutes before her Unit runs out of power." Misato said to both Trish and Shinji.  
  
"As always, I'll cover you two. You're safer with me around." Trish said taking out her guns.  
  
"Much obliged." Misato smiled, taking out her own Glock.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Deployment of all nine units equipped with the S2 system!? Isn't that a bit excessive?" Fuyutski spoke to himself. "Or... do they plan to initiate it here!!?"  
  
"Unit-02 only has about three minutes of activation left!" Shigeru shouted.  
  
(I hope the Commander has run into troubles of his own...) Fuyutsuki thought. (If Sparda and his group are here to save us from the Third Impact, we may just have a chance...)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I have to destroy them all?" Asuka said to herself, as she examined the MP Units around her Unit 02. " Is she forgetting she's talking to a convalescent?"  
  
Asuka simply smirked after making sure her calculations were correct. "Nine units in three and a half minutes...That works out to only 20 seconds apiece!"  
  
Asuka gripped onto her controls and charged Unit 02 towards the most northern in her direction, where she used her Evangelion's momentum to grab one of the white colored MP Eva's on it's head and with both fists clenched, grabbed unto the upper area of its face, ripping it open and sending the head inside of it's body, blood like fluid spurted out from the wound as Asuka leaped over the now severely damaged Eva and managed to land on her feet without having any trouble.  
  
"That's one!" Asuka shouted, as she turned to one of her sides. Unit 02 simply grabbed the falling MP Unit before it registered what was happening and lifted it over it's head, literally separating it's back along with the body with a frightening pull that released a shower of even more blood that the MP Unit had inside it, covering Unit 02 in it.  
  
Asuka smiled evilly to the gross demise of the MP Eva she had taken down. "Alright, who's next?" she gloated.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Dante, who had been fully recharged of his strength since Asuka started to fight, was continuing to take down more of the JSSDF attilerily before they can cause more problems. Still with Ifrit equipped, he kept his distance against the armored tanks that weren't destroyed by him or Asuka's comeback.  
  
Charging a nearby tank that was going to fire a round at him, Dante activated his Devil Trigger and performed a furious barrage of Kick Level 13 kicks at the tank, denting the armor and penetrating through the insides of it. After destroying that tank, he stopped at the spot where he orchestrated his destruction and shouted "Inferno!", planting one his fist into the ground and causing a surrounding wave of flames to explode from the earth around him to set ablaze everything around him, including the remaining troops that were getting set to ambush him.  
  
Just afterwards the attack, he raised his fists to execute his Meteor Level 2 move, destroying the remainder of tanks surrounding his distant radius. Making another movement further towards more heavy vehicle units, Dante dodges more incoming gunfire and missiles from the enemy relentless gunfire by using his escape roll. From the second roll away from the exploding tank round, Dante went into Rolling Blaze to damage the outwards at the other plank of troops, before canceling into a Drop Kick, landing right into one of the soldiers. Instantly after landing, Dante activated his Devil Trigger, he executed his custom Kick Level 13 move, mowing down more troops and punching the oncoming missiles that came his way. He wouldn't worry too much about the damage done to his body, the flaming hard armor of the Ifrit gauntlets protected him from that.  
  
After stopping the continuous flaming kick move, Dante cancelled into a Magma Drive when he approached another of the lone soldiers, then instantly, to finish everyone else off, he performed Inferno once more, destroying more of the tanks and Amory in the area.  
  
Dante recovered from the Inferno move and switched Ifrit back to his sword, Alastor. Then, he Weapon Switched his twin pistols to a large, dark colored weapon with unfamiliar markings decorating it. It covered his whole right hand, and a dark energy flowed from the open tip that was covered by the hood of the gun. Dante had equipped his Nightmare Beta gun, which can fire energy based shots that track its enemies like a homing missile, then continuously attack the target for a period of time.  
  
He looked at the remaining MP-Evas and thought to himself. (She can fight off all of them by herself, but not forever...those things can't be taken down so easily because of those Dummy Plugs. Guess I'd better help her out before her Eva shuts down, then she's a sitting duck for those things...)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Misato, Shinji and Trish had already gotten to the emergency route in time, after managing to evade the oncoming enemy forces. Trish had been covering both of them for a period of time, before she stopped in front the door with them.  
  
"We here." Misato spoke quietly. Trish walked forward to open the door, when she stopped suddenly, as if she sensed something.  
  
"What is it, Trish?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Get yourselves out of here now!" Trish shouted. Instantly, she whipped out her own twin pistons, and fired to her lower left over the railing.  
  
Three JSSDF troops were already firing at the trio, as Misato quickly grabbed Shinji to leap out of harm's way.  
  
A heavy gunfight ensued as Trish managed to shoot down at least two of them, before the other launched a missile at them. Trish dropped one of the pistols and released a bolt of lightning at the last troop, electrocuting him and detonating the incoming missile before it got any closer to her and the people she was guarding.  
  
"Let's move!" Trish shouted, getting inside the shaft before more reinforcements came. As they did, they inspected the scene, one of them contacted the officer of his division.  
  
"Damn! What the hell happened here?" one of the troops asked.  
  
"Must be that man in red's doing...so far he's taken out almost half of the squads that were suppose to get into the base, and he managed to stop all of them!" one of the three troops said. "Now he's outside raising hell on the GeoFront...literally!"  
  
"If we have known that NERV had support this powerful to defend this base..." his comrade replied.  
  
"Unable to terminate target. Standing by for orders to pursue..." one of them spoke to his radio.  
  
"Negative. That area is scheduled for demolition. Pull back immediately." the JSSDF officer replied back.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Are you two alright?" Trish asked Shinji and Misato. Shinji quickly nodded, but he turned to see Misato slumped against the hallway, her voice was full of labored breathing. She had been shot at her right side of her abdomen, and she was losing blood quickly. Trish could only shake her head. "Oh, shit...hang on, Misato...I got you..." Trish said, helping her up.  
  
"I'm okay... It's not as serious... as it looks." Misato grinned slightly as Trish held her up. The two went across two the door, when Misato was able to open the gate.  
  
"There's still power - We can make it." she said, then turning to Shinji. "Alright, Shinji... from here out you're on your own. You have to make the decisions by yourself - without anyone's help."  
  
Shinji walked to the door, still trying to get used to seeing Misato hurt like this. "But...what about you...?"  
  
"She'll be alright. I can promise you that, Shinji." Trish said. "I'll make sure that she'll live by the time you finished out there. Now is the time to prove to yourself that you're have worth fighting for the safety of the human race. Shinji...if you fail in doing your role, you'll have to answer to me and Dante for your incompetence. Do you understand what must be done?"  
  
Shinji's face turned serious for a moment. before he spoke. "Yes, Trish. I know...everyone's counting on me. Misato...please...I don't want to lose you...please hold on until..."  
  
Misato held his face and smiled. "I'm not leaving just yet...not ever. I'll be waiting for you and Asuka, Shinji." She got into her jacket and places her cross in Shinji's hand. "It's a promise. Now, go."  
  
Shinji responds with a nod and steps in the elevator. "Trish...take care of Misato, okay?"  
  
Trish nodded at Shinji and smiled. "She's in good hands, Shinji. Just go out there and do your thing, okay?"  
  
Misato and Trish looked on at the boy as the door closes. Trish looked at Misato before carrying her.  
  
"Okay, Trish, just how we are we going to get out of here? We're basically trapped from what I can tell..." Misato said, still holding for dear life onto Trish.  
  
"I already have gotten familiar with most of the base. I can take us to a safe spot where I can treat your wound." Trish said. She raised a hand over her eyes, a surge of energy emerged from it. "Just hold on."  
  
Just then, Trish had used her powers to use her teleportation ability to escape from the room with Misato in tow. (Yes, she can do that. Don't look so surprised...check the cut scene just after beating the Griffon the third and last time. ) Misato could only look on in disbelief, but before she left the room via Trish's powers, she swore she saw a familiar person standing next to them in the room.  
  
"Kaji!?" she muttered, before she left the room. Just then, the ghostly figure of Rei was seen, moments before the floor below exploded.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back outside, Asuka had charged another MP-Eva with her prog knife. Tackling it into the lake to the bottom, the blade piercing into the Unit's facial area, the knife's blade breaking into it. Asuka recovered from the water after killing the Unit and moved her 02 towards land. But by the time she did, a sight startled her...namely, a man with white long hair and dressed in red and fighting off two of the Mass Production Evangelions.  
  
"Who the hell does he thinks he is?!" Asuka asked herself, trying to make sense of what she saw. Dante first charged the MP Eva to his front, and using Air Hike, he began his assault. After the double jump, he landed on one of the giant swords of the MP Unit's drawing, out his Alastor sword. He ran upwards the leaning arm, where he first fired his Nightmare at the face of the white Eva. The energy from the gun lashed out at the various places of the MP Eva, while Dante used a High Time to lift himself from the other incoming MP Eva's attack, thus missing him by a hair. While the shot from Nightmare continuously disfigured the face of the MP Eva he was on, he used his Stinger move to inflict damage unto the head area, before he sent the Unit falling unto it's now destroyed face.  
  
But Dante wasn't done, he was now in a perfect position to attack the Dummy Plug of the downed Eva. Using Air Hike once more, he lifted himself high enough to fire at the hatch where the Dummy Plug was inserted with his Nightmare. The shot went through the armor and through the Plug with one shot. To finish the job, Dante came down with a downward thrust into the area where the plug is and activating his Devil Trigger mode, he released a surge of lightning into from the sword into the Dummy Plug, creating a ghastly explosion from the Plug, as the electrocution followed into its body, making the MP Eva cease to function.  
  
After taking back Alastor, Dante can see the other MP Eva getting set to swing it's sword at him who was still on the downed Eva, but he had rolled just seconds away from the killer blow from the MP Eva that actually could have ended his life, and slicing into the back and the S2 engine of the downed MP Evangelion. Dante recovered to his feet and taunted the MP Eva, before it swung again at him. He rolled out of harm's way once more as the impact of the sword hitting the ground almost threw him off balance.  
  
"So...that's the way you want to play it, huh?" he smiled, as he used his Round Trip to throw Alastor at the elbow of the attacking MP Eva and saw it off like a large rotating chainsaw, the lightning sword repeatedly cutting into the arm. The sword managed to rip open the arm, dropping the arm holding the sword. Dante charged the Eva and activated his DT, allowing him to Air Raid the Eva. Dante then unleashed the Super Devil Trigger capabilities, increasing his lightning attack. One of the powerful ribbons of pure electricity had passed through the Dummy Plug, sorting the power within the Eva to the extent that it overloaded and it, creating a combustion inside the plug, thus destroying it and shutting down the Eva.  
  
(Unbelievable...he took down two Evangelions without much of needing help!) Asuka though to herself in shock. (No way an Angel can do that...)  
  
Dante saw Unit 02 and simply signaled with his sword, Alastor, to go for the back hatch of the white Evangelions. Asuka, seeing just how easily he had taken them down, partially understood what he meant.  
  
"Huh? Go after the plugs?" Asuka looked on. She can see that strangely the plugs were similar to the ones that were installed into her own and Shinji's Evangelions, but these were different. They had the name, 'Kaworu' written on them. Asuka caught herself and saw that the MP Evas were running on Dummy Plugs. A smile approached her face.  
  
"Makes it easier and more enjoyable to finish them off!" Asuka said, seeing another MP Eva arrive, followed by another. "I don't care who you are, and I could care less, but I can take care of these guys. Stay out of the way if you're helping out, okay?"  
  
Dante only shook his head, before re-equipping his Ifrit gauntlets one more time. "Kids these days...gotta love them." he said to himself.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Lucia had been following the trail to Terminal Dogma for several minutes, hoping to get to Lilith in time before the ritual is performed. Staying within the shadows, she can see the target she was after...a large white figure with a purple mask over it's face was seen, crucified on a red cross on the wall. Even the size and sight of it sent shivers to her spine, but she had seen sicker machinations from the underworld from the time she spent with Dante and Trish.  
  
(Can't let that bother me...time to crash Gendou Ikari's party for good.) Lucia thought, drawing out one of her knives. From her hiding spot, she can see Ritsuko sitting on the edge of the LCL pool. Gendou and a naked Rei was standing behind him.  
  
"I've been waiting for you." Ritsuko said, sensing Gendou in the room. She then stands and draws a gun at him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Shinji found himself standing in front of EVA-01 encased in solidified Bakelite. He then clenched his fists, remembering the words Misato and Trish said to him. Now was the time to make a stand for everything he believed in before it was too late.  
  
"I'm here...mother." he said, softly. The EVA suddenly breaks free from the Bakelite and clutches at Shinji's position. "Let's go and fight together...one last time..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Asuka continued her fighting on the Geofront, dismembering the remaining number of MP Eva's as they came, while Dante used his martial arts skills from his Ifrit gauntlets to pound one MP Eva's face into lava, using a Meteor Level 2 attack at the Unit's S2 engine, then using Air Hike, he landed on top the Eva's head and used his Super Devil Trigger once more to use his Drop Kick move into the head of the Eva. Like a heavy weight thrown at , Dante's weight increased as he potent of his attack, driving his body into the head and out through the back and the Dummy Plug. The Eva goes down in a large shower of blood.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I'm sorry... I secretly altered MAGI's program earlier." Ritsuko said, then she faced the ceiling. "A daughter's final request...Mother... die with me."  
  
"This is it...the get go." Lucia said to herself. Ritsuko then presses something in her pocket, but nothing happens.  
  
"It didn't activate?" Ritsuko said stunned. "Why!?" She pulls a portable terminal from pocket , which read, 'Casper-3: Rejected'.  
  
With a gasp, she spoke. "Betrayed by Casper! How could you, Mother? Choosing your man over your own daughter..."  
  
Gendou draws his gun at Ritsuko.  
  
"Ritsuko Akagi, I truly..." but before he can finish, a twelve inch knife, decorated in ancient writings on the blade, found it's way into the wrist of his right hand, making him drop it. Blood instantly began to flow from the wound that made his hand useless. Gendou winced in pain as he fell on his knees.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have aimed a little to the top." Lucia said as she stepped out from behind the shadows. She boldly walked out to see the stunned faces of Ritsuko and Gendou staring back at her. "Dr. Akagi...I'll take it from here. Right now, your assistant Maya Ibuki is waiting for you at the command Centre...you should be with her right now."  
  
Ritsuko looked on in shock as she saw the strange and attractive woman in front of her that would challenge Gendou. With a sad smile, she nodded her head and slowly stepped away.  
  
"Whoever you are...make him pay for his deeds." Ritsuko whispered to Lucia.  
  
"Much obliged." Lucia said, as she saw Ritsuko hurried off from the room safely. She looked at Gendou with a stern look on her face. "Gendou Ikari...we finally meet...unfortunately for you, it will be the last you ever set sights on setting off the Third Impact."  
  
Gendou looked on at Lucia in shock and silence. "If you think you can stop the fate of the Impact that easily, you're wrong."  
  
He stood up quickly, grabbing Rei. Lucia stepped forward to intervene, but Gendou's left hand had a hold of the pistol.  
  
"I know you want to see Rei alive, but even if you kill me, there's no way to save her, or turn her away from her destiny." Gendou said.  
  
"You madman! You would go this low to satisfy your twisted schemes." Lucia said.  
  
"You can't judge me, no one can." Gendou said. "Heaven and Earth are going to be united and you can't stop me."  
  
"You've forgotten one thing..." Lucia said as she drew her weapons. "Can't hell get a shot of glory sometimes?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back at the NERV Command Center....  
  
"What's happening outside?" Makoto asked, while holding unto his gun near his station.  
  
"Less than a minute before EVA-02 reaches its operational limit!" Maya shouted. "At this rate, Asuka will...!"  
  
"I can't lose!" Asuka shouted, as she continued to decimate the remaining MP Evas. "Not with Mama watching me!" Unit 02 was in the process of taking down the pair of MP Eva's that remained, using a single blow into their S2 engines to destroy them. "These are the last ones!"  
  
Finally, Asuka had destroyed the last remaining Evas, but before she can take a breath from the amount of movements she made to pummel the MP Evas, she spotted the one of the Eva series' swords comes flying at her.  
  
Using her Evangelion, she stops it with her AT Field, but it transforms into the Lance of Longinus. Asuka watched on in shock as the Lance pierces through the AT-Field, then...  
  
It was pulled back by an invisible force, thus saving Asuka from being injured. The Lance went back the direction it came and Dante himself why this was happening. He can see a purple Evangelion standing from a distance, one of its arms stretched forward using an AT-Field of it's own to stake the Lance into the ground.  
  
"Shinji!" Asuka said, seeing her comrade's Evangelion. "So...the baka decided to come out of hiding, huh?"  
  
"Oh, shut up! We have no time for this." Shinji said, holding unto a power cable. He used his Eva to head to Asuka's position and inserted the cord into the socket of Unit-02's back. "Sorry I took so long."  
  
"Even at a time like this, you're still apologizing..." Asuka smirked. "You should have come sooner, you missed out on all the fun...WHAT?!"  
  
"What!? The destroyed... Eva series!?" Maya exclaimed, as she looked on the large monitor. From various places where the Evas were pummeled by Asuka and Dante earlier, one by one they rise again. "The Eva series have reactivated!"  
  
The MP Evas have already surrounded both of NERV's Evangelions and Dante himself. He simply shook his head in boredom.  
  
"This is getting really repitive, really..." he said, to himself. He looked at Asuka from her Unit 02 and signaled her to follow as before. From Shinji's vantage point, he communicated with Asuka.  
  
"Hey, is that guy helping us?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Of course, dumpkoff. I don't know who or how exactly he does it, but we must go after the Dummy Plugs if we are to stop these things. He managed to take down two for himself!" Asuka exclaimed. "Let's do this, Shinji! We can't let one guy have all the fun for himself."  
  
Shinji nodded to Asuka, gripping onto the controls. "Yes, let's."  
  
Dante took out his twin pistols and spun them. "Let's rock, baby!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So, what do you think of that Chappie? Pretty good, yes? If you think it was, thanks for the appreciation, though. I really needed it since that flame I got from Nightstalker. That was one of the reasons why I haven't updated this fic in awhile. Okay, I may get demented, but you haven't seen just how evil I can get when I'm writing fics. Of course, who are you to judge moi? I'm only doing this for kicks, nothing serious, just playing with your heads until I can get past my personal problems. So if you have a problem with my fic, go find yourself a shelter and hide, yes hide. Because flamers can't just know a good fic when they see one and you're one of them. And that my friend, earns you a swift death from one of my favorite 'COE' FOXHOUND recruits, Silent Scorpion.  
  
Oh, oh...this means that 'COE' fans are reading this as well, huh? I'd better get cracking on trying to at least getting the majority of the current Chapter done, before someone like Rune or Tempest sends someone like...  
  
From the door, Soulcalibur's Talim and Ivy bust into my room, as does GGX2's Millia Rage and Jam enter.  
  
Ivy: ShardclawK!! How much longer do we have to wait for the update of 'COE'?  
  
ShardclawK: Oh, you must be patient! Have some tea, clear your throat...I'll update it soon.  
  
Millia: Your next update of your stories better be 'COE' or else...Jam, Talim, show Shardclaw what happens when they don't listen to the public.  
  
Jam leaps on top of me, straddling me, while Talim uses her weapons to cut apart my clothing.  
  
Jam: Hey, not bad there, ShardclawK.  
  
ShardclawK: Oh, shit...I'm naked in front of four extremely hot ladies...this had to happen...  
  
Ivy uses her Valentine sword and wrap me around her breasts with it.  
  
Ivy: Now, suffer under the pressure of our bodies while we give you a treatment for being such a naughty writer. Entwine!  
  
ShardclawK : Yes, mistress.  
  
Anyway, as how it looks, this is not the last Chappie of 'End of Eva May Cry'. Yeah there's still more where that came from. Who knows, maybe the final Chapter will be better than this one? Collis ShardclawKusanagi.  
  
Oh and Seasons Greetings! 


	7. Demon vs Machine

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Evangelion or any of the Devil May Cry franchise. If I did, I would have Lady as my own personal bodyguard to hunt flamers down. They belong to their respective owners/companies of GAINAX and Capcom.

Author's note: Well, after playing over 40 to 50 and more plus hours of the most anticipated kick ass prequel of one of the best popular action games around, doing tons of research required, and some bruised thumbs, I've finally gotten enough boost to continue this fic. As good as this is for all the fans reading this, I now have to segment the final set of chapters into various sections in order for most of Dante's DMC 3 attacks to be featured in this fic. Hey, I never thought there would be so many! So I'm going to use this chance to say my brief 'thank yous' to those who have been bearing with me for an update of this story.

_To X-Over_: I know you've been a fan of this crossover since the first chapter, so thanks for the kind comments and support since you've been waiting for an update for a long while. I'm sure you like the upcoming set of chapters for sure, as they contain a lot of goodies and surprises ahead, but your input of ideas and suggestions will be appreciated as well. Be sure to check out my other crossover stories when you get the chance.

_To DarkFusion_: One of my fiction's biggest fans and a good online friend, I haven't surely forgotten to mention you. Thanks for waiting on the update and for some really nice suggestions that I'm sure I will be using in this story soon.

_To Battousai530: _By the time you last reviewed this fic, I was still getting my ass kicked in DMC3 while you managed to beat it before me. But I finally beat it, so you're going to get your update, along with some surprises…

_To GreyWolf4:_ Yeah, the DMC series is known to be tough on certain difficulties, even the original Devil May Cry on Hard mode is kicking my ass, compared to what people has to go through on Dante Must Die mode. But it is still quite a compelling game and Dante surely is lovable amongst fans all over. You should give DMC 3 a try; it would be worth your time.

_To RuneKnightPictures:_ Yeah, I know it's been awhile, but here it is and more of it where it came from, so stick around for some kick ass stuff coming your way.

_Majin Naraku: _Good to see one of my COE/SX fans getting to like this fic, but to go as far to call it a masterpiece? Aw, come on…you really don't mean that, right? Well, I appreciate the comment said along with the review, so no harm there. You're going to love the following updates to this story as well so much; it's nearly unbelievable that I can manage inputting stuff like this in the first place…

_To everyone else who reviewed and enjoyed this fic so far_: Thanks for enjoying the story to this point, I'm sure the wait will be worth pleasing the majority of you who want more Dante action. Just one final note to those who haven't fully played DMC 3 yet, I've included a reference chapter detailing all of Dante's attacks and weapons from the prequel which you will start seeing from this update. It's in the last chapter, so it would be wise to check it out to ease confusion.

Now with that aside…let's continue this crazy party! Let's rock, baby…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ShardclawKusanagi presents:

End of Evangelion May Cry

Chapter 6: Demon vs. Machine

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Uggh….what's happening? Where am I?" Misato asked after what it seems that she have been blacked out forever. She swore she was dead, but if it wasn't for Trish who took her to safety shortly after seeing Shinji off to fight in Evangelion Unit 01 once more, she would have never reawakened.

"Take it easy…we're at the infirmary areas of NERV." A calm natured Trish replied, as Misato's eyes recognised the room, having being stocked with medicinal and surgical items. She rose up from the bed to see the strange blonde woman dressed in black, but the aching in the right side of her abdomen started to get worst. Trish placed Misato back to make sure she was comfortable.

"I told you…you took a nasty bite from that bullet, and you lost a lot of blood." Trish said. "If I hadn't used some of my powers to at least stop the bleeding while I fixed you up, you'd be dead from that wound or right after we left that area where our 'guests' blew up afterwards."

"What…?" Misato stared at Trish strangely. "Just…what are you? Why are you here…helping us?"

"Let me be straight with you…I'd never like the thought of doing this, but my partner insisted that we do this." Trish answered. "Be grateful for the help, you guys are totally screwed without us on your side."

"Partner…you must mean that man in that red, leather clothing." Misato replied. "Is he the one who's trying to stop NERV from being taken over by the enemy?"

"That man happens to be Dante Sparda." Trish answered.

"Sparda…you don't mean…the son of the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda?" Misato asked.

"Seems you've heard about him…"

"Not much…I just have heard stories about him before the Second Impact while I was still a kid…before I lost my father in it, he used to tell me tales of a demon who rebelled against his own kind, for he had compassion for humanity two thousand years ago." Misato spoke. "His name was Sparda alright…"

"How much more about him do you know?" Trish asked.

"A lot. I was even told that using his power, he somehow sealed off the power merging this world and the underworld, but at the cost of his own powers, making him human." Misato continued. "That made him a legendary hero of sorts until his death. My father even had tales about an incident long before the Second Impact that was somehow recorded, something that involved a large tower that served as a gateway to the two worlds…"

"You must be referring to the Temen-ni-gru." Trish spoke. "Yeah, Dante was still a teenager at the time, just getting into the demon hunting business when that happened and he personally stopped it by his own hands."

"I see. So, what my father was saying wasn't just a legend, fairy tale or myth…this Sparda and the whole demon thing was the real deal." Misato said in near utter shock.

"Wait till you meet Dante…he takes his father role to a whole new level." Trish said with a light smile.

"Is he capable by himself to deal with an entire battalion of special defence forces?" Misato asked.

"I think it's his sick way of getting his kicks and helping humanity at the same time. But he's not the only one fighting; I'm just here to help." Trish said.

"You sound like you care for Dante enough to be doing this for him…"

"I was sent by the king of the Underworld, Mundus, to kill Dante, even going as far to take the shape of his dead mother. You can say I'm like Dante as well…half human and half demon. But he ended up saving my life when plans didn't work out." Trish said. "I ended up repaying the favour and died for it, but it was his own mother who helped me come back to him one last time to help him. Now, I'm stuck with that smart ass for as long as I live, so no complaints there."

"Wow…that is one deep relationship you two must have." Misato said, almost impressed.

"He has that charm on women. Another one is supposed to be with us, her name's Lucia. She was raised as a soldier to hunt demons in her homeland of Vil De Marli." Trish explained. "But eventually, she found out that she was also another creation of a man who sought for demonic power, but in turn, the power warped him into a monster. Lucia was told she would eventually turn against the humans that cared for her, but it never happened because she was true to her human origins. After saving her homeland from it becoming another demon's paradise, she became another one of Dante's partners for hunting demons outside of America."

"So, there are three of you against SEELE and the JSSDF, huh?" Misato asked. "Still, that's not enough to keep things in favour on our side…"

"To you and the rest of the people, it does look hopeless. But I know Dante has got a back up plan to take care of the rest of the forces in here." Trish spoke, before she stopped and glared at the door. "Damn….they finally found us! Go somewhere and hide, I got this covered!"

"What are you…?" Misato exclaimed before she was pushed off the bed and hurried to a corner by Trish, as she took out her own custom made dual pistols, ready for action.

Without waiting for the enemy to respond, she kicked down the door and leaped into the hallway, her guns blazing with high concentrated electric bolts at the squadron of JSSDF troops that were taken by surprise by Trish's gunplay.

Rolling to the side, she emptied a clip on a row of troops, before dropping a gun and using her free hand to whip out her own large sword, which was the Sparda itself. The sword, named after Dante's own father, was the true form of the Force Edge which was once used by Sparda himself. It was a large, curved sword that emanated red aura around it.

"No time to play around, boys…I'm in a hurry." Trish simply said, charging up for an attack. Since the two had been working together, Dante was able to teach her some of the sword's techniques and attacks. Her stance with the Sparda was similar to Dante's, but her skills were not as good as his.

"Round Trip!" she shouted, throwing the Sparda at the troops in a boomerang like fashion, as the sword's extended blade turned into a giant scythe during the attack. The unfortunate troops in her way were cleaved clean by the flying sword, clearing almost the entire hallway of the enemy. The Sparda then flew back to her after doing its job, giving her a chance to catch it with ease.

"All clear." Trish said, calling Misato out from the room. As she stepped out, her eyes widened at the sight of the carnage Trish just caused to the squadron of the invading JSSDF troops. Most of them were cleaved clean in half around their waist areas4 while a majority were knocked unconscious or severely injured by Trish's assault. They never knew what hit them.

"Quite a mess you made here…" Misato shuddered at the grisly sight, but almost felt glad that the troops got a taste of Trish's powers.

"That is small stuff compared to what Dante can do….where is he anyway?" Trish said, as she and Misato started to trek through the ravaged NERV hallways. However, they couldn't get far enough, as they heard incoming gunfire from a far corner they were approaching.

"Shit! There are still more of them?" Trish exclaimed, taking back out her pistols. Misato simply took out her own pistol as well and the two women nodded at each other, ready to face the enemy any moment now. But to their surprise, they saw a couple of JSSDF troops being blown back by an explosive round.

They went to investigate and saw a woman in her late twenties with short, brown hair, dressed in a white dress shirt, and purple short tights. Special decorations were seen on her left breast pocket, while a holster was strapped around her waist, holding gun clips, grenades and an extra pair of handguns. She was in a serious gunfight against a set of JSSDF troops, as she fired in various directions using her own dual handguns. After they got empty, she dropped both guns and fired an explosive round near a close troop, causing a shockwave for all of the troop's weapons that were on the ground to rise.

With a smile on her face, she took a pair of gun clips from her waist holster and threw one into the air, while biting unto the other, all the while being ready to catch a pair of submachine guns that caught her eyes, her right one happens to be blue, while the other was red, and fired a round at the number of troops around her until one of the guns ran empty of bullets.

Stopping to drop one of the submachine guns, one of her own guns comes falling back, with the clip before her as she used her free hand to catch it and have the clip inserted into it as it fell, and continued her gunplay, taking out the last number of troops in front of her. Right after she had enough use from the other submachine gun when she had killed off more of the invading troops, she dropped it in time to grab the clip from her mouth and placed it back into the other falling pistol, reloading it instantly after the remainder of the troops had been killed off thanks to her amazing gun skills.

"Hmph…you were always such a show-off, Lady." Trish said, as the gun carrying lady only glared at Trish from the comment.

"And you will always be such a bitch, Trish." Lady smiled back to her friend, fixing her rocket launcher, Kalina Ann that was strapped around her shoulder. She was wearing a small, portable cell phone that was hooked around her right earlobe. "At least I made it in time for the party…"

"Yeah, but I bet Dante's having more fun than we are." Trish replied, while Misato stood there with a gaping look on her face. "

"Amazing…." she muttered, before noticing the woman more closely. "Wait a minute…I know I've heard rumours of a woman from the States as well who was a demon hunter as well…you're the famous Lady, are you not?"

"Guess that what everyone calls me by these days." Lady replied in a tone of sarcasm as she touched her phone around her ear. "Everyone except these boys…okay, this section's clean. I've managed to find Trish."

As soon as that was said, a new group of troops entered, but the colour of their armour was different, that being the majority is white and a purple stripe was painted vertically over their heart areas. They were equipped with more specified hardware in artillery than the JSSDF.

"The area is back under NERV's control. The remainder of this sector's division is assisting NERV security in engaging the enemy in the other surrounding areas of this facility." One of the troops spoke

"This is part of my specially trained team from the U.S Army, known as the White Devils. Since the Temen-ni-gru, I was hired part time by the United States government to hunt demons for them as well, but I was also given a chance to train military forces in the use of firearms." Lady spoke. "You can put all worries aside, Major, these men have been trained by me to fight essentially in conditions like this, and there's more of them where they came from, an estimate of over a thousand to be exact. They are all over this base chasing the invaders for their lives. "

"So, we do have a chance…" Misato said. "But what I don't understand is why would you want to help too?"

"That's a long story…" Lady simply said. "Look, now's not the time to go over memories…I was told from the outside defences that Evangelion Unit 01 is out on the GeoFront with Unit 02 and Dante. They are on a stand-off with the rest of the JSSDF troops and the Mass Production Evas."

"Dante's what!" Trish exclaimed in shock. "Is he trying to get himself killed?"

"I think it's more like he's enjoying himself right now…" Lady said sheepishly.

"Can you lead us to the Command Centre?" Misato asked.

"Yes, we've managed to take back the area some time ago after we intervened in the fire fight with the JSSDF." One of the White Devils spoke.

"How convenient…" Misato simply said, nodding her head. "Okay, let's move on. Those two kids may get into some sort of problems without me to tell them something…"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Back outside on the GeoFront, the towering Evangelion Unit 01 and Unit 02 stood with their backs to each other, surrounded by the nine reactivated Mass Production Evas. Dante was looking around to get an idea of what's going to happen next, as he see he still had to deal with more bothersome JSSDF troops.

"These dumb-assess just don't know when to quit…" Dante said to himself, shrugging his shoulders. (Guess I got to pull out all the stops now…)

With a confident grin on his face, Dante then charges his Devil Trigger powers to change his Alastor sword into one of his keepsake swords, the Rebellion. Charged with power, he then smirked at the charging set of troops that was getting closer to him.

"I'll give you boys one chance to run away now if you want to live." Dante called out to the troops who were approaching him with their weapons consisting of flamethrowers, handguns and submachine guns. "Take it now if you know what's good for you all…"

From the distance, the JSSDF commander was seeing Dante challenge the troops, while the Mass Production Evas were getting ready to engage Units 01 and 02.

"He's in a perfect position to be ambushed. If we can't stop, then those Evangelions sent by SEELE should finish him off." The troop commander said.

"But…that man totally almost decimated our entire platoon by himself!" his subordinate replied in shock. He was beginning to fear the power Dante possessed.

"No excuses! He's just ONE man!" the commander said, now shouting unto his radio. "All units! Engage the enemy! Throw everything you have on him! He must be eliminated in order to proceed with the invasion! Any form of denying this order will lead to immediate execution!"

"You guys are all dead either way." Dante's voice replied as simply the Rebellion and letting it lie on his shoulder, having to overhear the man's desperate cry over the troop's radio. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Its showtime…let's get the party started!"

(The background music of _'Taste the Blood'_ plays.)

Without a moment to waste, Dante used his Rebellion and started to cleave troops one after another using a mix of the sword Type 2 attacks and sudden charge attacks of his Stinger move. Suddenly turning around, he then used Stinger to disperse a group of troops, and suddenly got into his Million Stab attack, repeatedly stabbing a number of the troops in a fast succession of hits.

"Breakdown!" Dante shouted, completing his attack, getting set to raise some more hell. Afterwards, he then took out his twin pistols and fired a barrage of shots at some distant enemies, and then started to 'mix it up' by firing shots of handgun and shotgun attacks.

"The fun's barely started…" Dante said, using Stinger once more at another group of troops, then rising into the air with his High Time attack. "Blast off!" he shouted, carrying a troop up into the air. Dante then continued with his Helm Breaker attack, and charged with another combo swing of his sword, until he was hyped up to perform his old special SwordMaster attacks.

Stopping as he was done with the Stinger attack, he then performed his Prop Shredder attack, juggling a couple of troops into the air. As the two troops were airborne, Dante leaped up and fired a barrage of rapid shots from Ebony and Ivory, before leaping on the battered JSSDF troop's body, using him as a leverage to jump over him and ended on the other side, behind him and in front of the comrade with him.

While they was still in the air, Dante executed his Aerial Rave move as he slices the troops with repeated slices, into an Air Hike cancel into a barrage of gunshots and a Helm Breaker, slamming them into the ground, and blasting them away using a Stinger attack. Dante was surely messing up these troops with his moves.

"Just warming up for the main event…are you boys ready?" Dante said, charging his Rebellion with an electrical energy. "C'mon!"

Dante then throws his energy shockwave Drive attack, knocking away a row of troops as he sent most of them flying. But Dante wasn't done yet, he then threw the Rebellion as a spear to a distance with his Sword Pierce attack, impaling and pinning troops in the path.

"Stay down." Dante said, taking out troops near him using his Trust Kick attack, while the Rebellion pinned the troops down, allowing him to fight freehand. Firing his shotgun to keep the troops at their distance, he then called back the Rebellion to him, as it come spinning back at a fast speed, knocking and cleaving enemies in the path on its return in homage to the Round Trip move.

"Are you ready?" Dante smirked, now prepared to raise hell to a new level. He charged another group of JSSDF troops in a dash attack and started to unleash a melee, breakneck paced attack of all of his Rebellion attacks one after another, taking down surrounding troops with his slashes. Then, after clearing the surrounding area with his slashes, he then got into his Million Stab attack, continuously dicing a group of troops, and suddenly cancelling into his Crazy Dance attack, plunging his Rebellion into the ground, grabbing the blade area with both hands and started to spin around, kicking away troops that came to attack him one after another.

"Down and out." Dante said leaping from the spinning attack and blowing away the last set of troops with a knockdown slash. Dante managed to clear most of the remaining enemies. The rest of them who saw Dante lay the critical smackdown on their comrades, who were all lying dead and unconscious before him, retreated before Dante came after them.

"You scared?" Dante said, throwing his arms out. Before Dante can even bother pitying the retreating JSSDF troops, he suddenly dashed of the way using his Triple Dash move as if on instinct, before a giant white foot of an injured MP Eva crushed him. If Dante hadn't used his Trickster move moments before, he would have been flattened by the Eva by now. Once he was at a distance from the white Eva, Dante simply grinned and called out to his new, giant enemy.

"Come and get me…I got plenty for everyone." Dante said, calling the MP Eva to attack him. He used Air Hike to leap back and away from the Eva, before using Sky Star to dash towards the MP Eva's leg to Wall Hike on it, as Dante started to run upwards on the Eva's body.

From a distance, another damaged, but regenerated Eva sighted Dante on its damaged comrade and rushed it to smash Dante. But the demon hunter saw the other Evangelion coming towards him and leaped off it, only a few meters away from its S2 organ. Dante then used Sky Star once more to get close to the other Eva and out of harm's way, but now he has to deal with two MP Evas at the same time now.

"This is one hell of a party!" Dante shouted getting closer to the entry plug of the MP Eva he was currently on. Now he was ready to show these guys how crazy the party will get, as he plunged his right fist into the Eva's armoury and into it's neck, and a burst of white light shot through it's neck, a heavy spray of crimson shooting outwards, damaging the MP Eva. Dante then pulls out his bloody fist, only to reveal that his arms were covered by a pair of black gauntlets, with bright light surging through its veins that ran to Dante's knuckles and fingers. His feet were covered in greaves of the same, mysterious gauntlet Dante had.

"It's time for you to go to sleep...permanently." Dante said, shifting into his demon form and started to bludgeon the entry plug core with repeated strikes of his Volcano move, as powerful super novas created by the BeoWulf's punches began to destroy the entry plug of the MP Eva he was on.

"Go to hell! Volcano!" Dante's transformed shout in his demon form while he executed the move seem to have reverberated throughout the GeoFront, as the Eva began to spasm with each Volcano strike it received.

"Go to hell!"

"Go to hell!"

"Go to hell!"

Soon after that, Dante then went for the head area, executing two punches, as he began turning his body to perform a one legged lightning kick. During the kick stance, Dante suddenly activated his Hyper Fist attack, as he started to execute a barrage of lighting fast punches, punching into the MP Eva's neck, only to complete it with a single, right punch that threw an energy blow at the damaged area.

"Sweet dreams." Dante said, totally decimating the Eva's head area with his attacks and returning back to his normal form. The MP Eva howled as it fell down with a loud crash, and as it did, its head area was snapped open, separating it from the main body.

The other MP Eva lunged at Dante with its own Lance of Longinius, but Dante zipped out of the way in a blink of an eye and reappeared on the Eva's head area this time now using his Air Trick move.

"That was a close one…not!" Dante said, executing his BeoWulf type 2 attacks, continuing the lightning kick attack into a drop kick, all the while as Dante was charging up for an additional attack.

"Rise you up!" Dante shouted, executing his powerful Dragon Fist move, ascending into the air with a twirling punch that damaged the MP Eva's head all the way to the top. As Dante was now over the Eva, he used Air Hike for leverage which got him to use a Killer Bee attack, lunging a powerful downward kick unto its head area, and executing an aerial Volcano attack.

"I'm not done yet…" Dante said, as he continued having fun destroying the Eva he was on with his attacks, executing another string of BeoWulf infused punches, into a Straight attack, pummelling the Eva's head. Dante had messed up the Eva's head sensory unit so much, now it can't tell where its attacker is. Dante then got ready to execute another powerful attack from his BeoWulf SwordMaster arsenal of attacks.

"Kiss this…RISING DRAGON!" Dante shouted, planting a highly focused single punch into the Eva's head, sending a powerful shockwave surrounding him that shook through the MP Evangelion, Dante performed his Real Impact move, consisting of Dante's most powerful Rising Dragon yet, his punches while ascending into the air damaging the Eva's head. But it was not over, while Dante was still airborne during the Real Impact, he then executed his Devil Trigger once more, and his Tornado kick, as he spun his body with a leg outstretched, repeatedly kicking the Eva's head at lightning speeds.

"You're grounded!" Dante said, as he landed on the falling Eva, stunning both Shinji and Asuka who were watching him all along. Looking at the two different Evangelions that were defending NERV, he waved his arms at them.

"Crazy? Huh!" Dante said out loud. He was really enjoying himself today, but he still have yet to the good part, one of them namely to take out Gendou Ikari before he starts Third Impact. For the meantime, he can brush up on his skills he hasn't used in years.

"Did…did you see all that, Asuka!" Shinji muttered. He was having trouble finding words to say after seeing just one man take down a squadron of the JSSDF and two of the Mass Production Evas. "He must really be on our side."

"Yeah, or he may be trying to get the competition out of the way…" Asuka replied, checking to make sure she had enough power this time for her Evangelion to take out her frustration on the rest of the remaining Evas.

Before he can sight on taking out another Eva, he then heard his cell phone ring. Dante recognized the caller, and it was Trish.

"Trish? What's up?" Dante said simply, only to get a harsh response from her.

"You're really are such an arrogant ass. How can you go out there and fight like that without considering how much I worry about you?" Trish replied.

"Come on…it's not like that, Trish. The kids needed a hand to take out the garbage anyway…"

"If you had enough fun, get back into the headquarters now…it seems the Command Centre grants an audience with us." Trish spoke.

"Any word on Lucia yet? Has she found that First Child already?"

"Nothing as yet…I'm starting to worry, Dante. She may be trouble."

"Fine then…I am on my way back now. Leave it to me to finish the job." Dante said, placing back the phone in his red, leather coat. Seeing more MP Eva's charging at him, Dante used his Air Hike move and leaped out of danger's way, and got close enough to Unit 01's vicinity.

"I'm leaving the rest of this to the both of you, because I don't want to miss the party." Dante bowed to Shinji's Eva as he started for the entrance to NERV headquarters that wasn't sealed or destroyed during the invasion. He also spotted a motorbike that was still in good condition lying close by. "See you two around."

With that, Dante then leaped down, and flicked out his Cerberus nunchucks, sending one of the chains and having it wrapped around one of the bike's pedals. Pulling the bike closer, Dante catches it and with a might of his demon strength, swung it around to get a balance as he landed on its seat perfectly and started the ignition once it hit the ground. Driving at top speed, Dante was out of the Eva's directions and already back in the way into NERV headquarters.

"Hang on; Lucia….I'm coming to help." Dante said to himself as he rode back into NERV. From Unit 02's vantage point, Asuka was in an awe seeing a man like Dante fight on their side.

"That guy was amazing…" Asuka said, causing Shinji to overhear. Remembering Trish's words, he first looked down at Dante's position and then at Asuka's. He contemplated what he must do now, for he understood what he is going to fight for thanks to the mysterious woman who helped him and Misato both earlier.

(Okay, Shinji…this is not the time to screw up anymore.) He thought to himself. Clutching the controls, he let out a war cry as he charged the first weak MP Eva he saw. As he got close, Unit 01 smashed its enemy's face in with a charged punch attack, before it was caught by the purple Eva and was thrown violently to another MP Eva, crashing into it.

"Hey, that wasn't fair!" Asuka shouted. "You can't start the fun without me saying anything first! Now, it's my turn!"

Unit 02 then grabbed unto one of the knocked down Eva's, still recovering from Unit 01's attack, and smashed it's S2 organ with a rage infused, powerful blow that shattered it completely.

"Just die already!" Asuka shout, taking up a Lance that the MP Eva's created and charged at the Eva, with

Shinji, having seen Dante in battle knew what Asuka was going to do and picked up a Lance of its own using Evangelion Unit 01, and charged forward with the Lance pointed outwards. Both Unit 01 and Unit 02 executed a double Stinger attack of their own variations, pinning the MP-Eva with a pincer attack, Unit 02 striking the head area, while Unit 01 went for the chest area, totally eviscerating it open.

"No mercy!" Asuka shouted, grabbing the injured MP Eva's head and slamming it down unto the ground using her Unit 02, while she gutted it open with the Lance. That Eva was down for the count, but there stood six more Evas which were ready to strike Shinji and Asuka now in their Evas.

"There are still more of them, Asuka…" Shinji said, looking around. "You think we can keep this up?"

"We'd better, or else a lot of adults will be mad at us if we don't defend them and this world one final time…" Asuka said in a near, unsatisfied tone. "But we must do this, Shinji…no turning back now, right?"

"You got a point." Shinji looked on. "I do hope Misato and everyone else are alright…"

"Shiest! We can worry about them later; let's clean up these so-called copies of our Evas!" Asuka said, getting ready to take down more Evas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

ShardclawK: And that's it for this chapter, I do hope after the long wait it was well worth it. What do you guys think of it, eh? Am I still doing a good job portraying things right? Well, if I am, I can certainly be proud of that, now that we need actual visual for the action scenes in this story. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Lucia, she and Rei will be back in the next chapter, but there will be definitely be more twists to be added than those now, so hang on for some good stuff.

I'm sure you must have liked with what I done with this part of the fic, it must be my best update of this story so far, and there will be surely be more like this coming later thanks to the great set of inspiration I've been getting every time I play Dante's Awakening. But I must warn you all that since I've integrated DMC 3 into this now, it's going to be a while again before this fic's over, as I've enough ideas for more crazy battle scenes coming up. For example, the last set of reviews requested for Dante to give Gendou what he deserves (And I can assure you all, IT will happen.) but not anytime soon, as I want fans to get a gist of the weapons, styles and attacks I'll be using in this fic later first with this arc featuring the Mass Production Evas. But that's not a bad thing, right?

And to make sure it's not enough; I'm giving Dante the chance to use two Styles instead of one to accommodate everyone as you may have noticed, in order to give the battle scenes more crazy results. Oh, the possibilities you can get with a combination of QuickSilver and SwordMaster…just to put it, anything goes from now on in this fic, so be expecting some wild stuff later.

One final note, I want to also detail the weapons used, so anyone of you with requests for which weapons Dante should use in the next set of chapters, go on ahead and leave it in your review. I had to use Rebellion and BeoWulf, (my two personal favourites) in this chapter as appetizers for the opening final battles. Most likely, you're going to be seeing Nevan in the next chapter for sure…

Well, with that said, time for me to wait on your reviews and comments. I'd really appreciate them so I can get working on the next chapter and update this thing faster. See you in the next update.

Collis aka ShardclawKusanagi.


	8. The Proposition

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own either of the Evangelion or Devil May Cry franchises and characters, but damn, do I need the money that is being made of those cash cows!

Author's note: Damn, I'd never expected people to see more of this fic continue, ah, well. I guess it can't be helped seeing a crossover like this in motion, thanks for waiting for the update and all the kind comments, guys. Here's my little author's thanks to those who reviewed:

_To DarkFusion: _As always, thanks for the comments and support, I know just how many people just love Lady so she has to be included in this fic, but if only there was a way to play as her, dammit! She rocks more than Dante sometimes with that gunplay! Anyway, be looking forward for more Lady-style asskicking and more of our loveable Dante in action in the coming chapters. Dante's confrontation with Gendou draws near…

_To X-Over: _Glad to see that you still like the story and it's now becoming one of your favourites as well. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Touji, Hikari and Kensuke or the rest of SEELE itself in this story, as I can reveal at this point I got some surprise bonus chapters focused on what was happening with those three during Dante's decimating of the JSSDF at NERV which you will only get to see around the end of this story. I'm sure you will like them.

_To Majin Naraku:_ You're going to love the moment Dante meets Gendou, but I'm just warming everyone up by the meantime with what kind of torment our favourite demon hunter will rest on Gendou with his DMC 3 based attacks and abilities. I am basing the fight scenes from DMC's combo system after all and I am combining two Styles in them, so yes, the possibilities are limitless. (Heh-heh. That means Gendou is in for a new, whole world of suffering when that happens.) And I can understand you about my description of Dante's attacks and moves, I just have a good visual imagining about these kinds of things, you know? Guess it must come from writing too much SX lately. Thanks so much for the comment anyway.

_To RuneKnightPictures:_ What, you're going to cosplay as Dante? Which version? I was planning to go as the coatless DMC 1 version for an anime festival later this year in my country, but I doubt I will get the chance, since preparing something like a cosplay takes time and money. Anyway, I wish your cosplay turns out decent and that you update something of your works soon. I promise you will get to see Artemis, Agni and Rudra in action soon as per your wish very soon, but not in this chapter.

_To windwingxs: _Gendou's going to get more than just a smackdown…more like a smackdown from Hell, compliments of Dante! Thanks for the support as always.

_To nick2951: _Thanks for the nice comment; it's good for me to see a new fan who's interested in this story.

Now with that aside, time to move on with the story. The rest of the battle scenes will have 'Taste the Blood' as its theme till further chapters. Enjoy as always. I dedicate this chapter to all the Gunslinger Style, Nevan and the Crazy Gameplay video fans!

- - - - - - - - - - - -

ShardclawKusanagi presents:

End of Evangelion May Cry

Chapter 7: The Proposition

- - - - - - - - - - - -

By the time Dante had driven inside back in NERV headquarters through the corridors, he can see that most of the enemy JSSDF troops have been driven back or eliminated during the invasion, which meant an easier access to the Command Centre without interference by the enemy.

However, Dante found himself blocked by the walls of bakelite as he got into the deeper areas of NERV. With a simple grin on his face, he drove the motorcycle he was riding to the side and took out his Ebony and Ivory twin pistols. Having charged up his demonic energy into them, he executed his Gunslinger Charge Shot attack, as huge, energy bursts of bullets shot out of his guns while still moving. For a few moments, the power of the shots he fired ate through the bakelite, but Dante continued on, using his Rapid Shot to fire his guns and soon, the shots he was firing became as powerful as a turret gun, continuous number of bullets that were fired burst an opening through the bakelite wall.

Still spinning the motorcycle, he then entered another JSSDF infested area, as a number of them were ambushed by Dante's entrance. Leaping off the motorcycle, he had enough leverage while in mid-air to perform his Rain Storm attack, firing his guns at a number of troops just under him as he spins at a breakneck fast speed, while the motorcycle crashed into another unfortunate group of the enemy troops.

"Don't tell me you ass-feeders still don't get the message, do you?" Dante said, landing in front of them, now holding his Cerebus nunchucks. He began to clobber one troop with the Cerebus 2 attack, continuously attacking other troops along the way. As he was done with the combo attack with the ice nunchucks, he performed his Windmill attack and suddenly cancelled into his Satellite move, which cut down a number of troops still surrounding Dante.

"Whoaa-aaa! Too easy!" Dante shouted, catching the Cerebus from it as it spun around his waist and replacing it with his Rebellion sword, which he continued his bad ass assault on the JSSDF. As soon he was reequipped with the Rebellion, Dante then performed his Million stab move on the same troop, before cancelling the final attack and getting back to Cerebus, he then executed his Crystal attack, plunging it into the ground and creating a huge ice pillar in front of him, impaling the troop with it.

"Chew on this!" Dante shouted as he performed his Crystal move. The rest of the troops who didn't get cleaved by Dante's attack rushed him, but Dante wasn't done with his attack, as during the Crystal move, a huge ice glaciers shot up from around Dante and impaled the rest of the troops as he had just executed his Million Carats attack.

"It's cool!" Dante said, freezing the troops in his path and around him. After taking care of that section, the demon hunter moved on forward, hoping he won't have to waste his energy in fighting more of the enemy troops. However, there was no rest for the weary as Dante almost got himself in the line of heavy fire from a group of JSSDF sniper and rocket launcher troops, who were waiting to ambush Dante as he turned a corner.

"This is getting old…" Dante said, as he got ready to execute his Ice Age attack which consisted of spinning his Cerebus and creating a mass of ice that encircled the area of his body, creating a shield of ice that soon deflected the oncoming bullets, grenade and missile rounds that were fired by the troops. The ice casing made him impervious to the attacks for the time he executed Ice Age.

"Freeze!" Dante shouted, finishing his attack and now equipping his electric reaper guitar, Nevan. He smiled a bit as he got into his Tune Up stance, readying the guitar in front of him. Starting to pick its strings, Dante was set to perform a heavy metal rock concert that the people in NERV won't soon forget.

"Consider yourselves lucky…it's an open concert today!" Dante challenged his enemies while holding unto Nevan. As he started to jam on the Nevan with a combo attack, electric current started to build up around him, and soon, he was sending waves of electric bolts, coupled with bloodsucking bats at his enemies. The troops met their ends by either the high current waves of electricity or the bats that started to feed off their bodies. Dante then charged at the troops that he missed and executed his Reverb Shock attack, knocking the troops in front of him airborne, as bats and electric bolts followed them, but Dante was far from done with them.

Leaping on top of an airborne troop right after the Reverb Shock attack, Dante then took out his twin pistols and fired at the troops, and then executing his Air Play move, summoning more bats and electric bolts at his enemies. As soon as he landed, he took out his shotgun and performed his Fire Works move, swinging and firing the shotgun around his body as if it was a nunchuck. He then performed his Gun Stinger attack, blasting many of the troops around him with a charged energy shot.

"You want more of this?" Dante said, taking back out his twin pistols and seeing a downed enemy troop in front of him, he began to shoot at the troop with repeated shots, and continued by planting his right foot on top of him, as Dante used his Wild Stomp moved to show the JSSDF that he was not one to be messed with.

"Begone!" Dante shouted, kicking the bullet riddled and battered corpse at the group of enemy troops. To clear out the rest of the troops, Dante then got into his Nevan Tune Up Stance once more and started to use his Jam Session attack, an ultimate move which got Dante picking the strings of his Nevan guitar at breakneck speeds, while creating a rocking, melody of death for the troops, as he summoned a massive horde of bats and powerful bolts of lightning that attacked the remainder of troops.

"Let's rock!" Dante continued to use his Jam Session attack to take out the number of troops around him with the electrical bolts and vampire bats attack. By the time Dante did this, the passageway was already clear of the enemy troops, as he finally took a breather while proceeding closer to the Command Centre.

"When I eventually get my hands on those old bastards for starting this mess up…they regret the day they pissed me off." Dante said to himself. Along the way, Dante then saw one passageway that clearly marked the entrance to the NERV Command Centre. As he got closer, he then saw Lady's personally trained military forces guarding the door leading to the centre.

"You boys actually made it, huh?" Dante said as the white coloured troops recognized Dante. "Your boss really took her time to get here."

"She had to get final negotiations going with the team and the leader in charge of finding the so-called Fourth Child and those who are staying with him." One of the troops answered.

"So it went alright, then?" Dante asked.

"Better than we hoped for. There's no way we'll let these bastards will get close to the Fourth while we're busy here." The second troop spoke.

"That's good to hear. Okay, I heard that I was called here, so I might as well introduce myself to these people." Dante said, as he stepped through the door which leads to the Command Centre.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile in the Command Centre, the atmosphere was more settled down thanks to the recent arrivals and the events surrounding them. Major Misato Katsuragi and Trish were joined by Lady and her own troops and were safely led to the Command Centre some moments before. To Misato's surprise, she saw her friend, Ritsuko Akagi, standing next to Maya Ibuki's chair with a serious, yet calmed look on her face.

"Ristuko! You're actually here!" Misato said in a tone of surprise.

"Unbelievable, isn't it?" she remarked. "I guess if some of these troops that call themselves the White Devils haven't shown up as soon as I left the Terminal Dogma, I wouldn't be here. But of course, all thanks goes to that other woman who came with these two…"

"Wait, Lucia's down below this base?" Trish asked.

"With the Gendou and the First Child." Ristuko replied. "When last I saw her, she was about to offer a piece of her mind to Gendou. Too bad I couldn't have stayed around to see the show…but I'm actually worried about her."

"Lucia's able to handle herself pretty well…but you can never tell what may happen, especially since your bastard Commander has that Adam as part of himself as you've told us before." Trish spoke.

"How are we holding up on the outside?" Misato asked Makoto Hyuga as soon as she got close. Makoto got an easier sign to breathe more easily now that Misato's back, as the same with Maya for Ritsuko's safety.

"It seems that both the Second and Third have managed to take down a number of the reactivated Eva series." Makoto reported. "A few of them had already been taken down by that man in red just moments before and so far, I'm not reading any more signs of power in any of their internal systems."

"The name is Dante to those who don't know it yet." Dante's voice spoke from behind as he stepped in the room with the Nevan guitar hanging on to his back, most of the people in NERV was taken by not only his appearance, but the fact that this single being has the balls to challenge an entire strategic force like the JSSDF was walking amongst them. The half demon-human coolly walked up to the Sub Commander, while Misato, Ritsuko and Maya took a good look at his cool-as-hell good looks as he started to talk.

"You're the one running this place?" Dante asked Kouzou Fuyutsuki face to face.

"As of now." Fuyutsuki answered. "Andüyou're certainly living up to your name, son of the Dark Knight, Sparda. I've heard only rumours of you…"

"Get that, Trish? People far and wide have heard about me…" Dante boasted.

"Why are all of you here?" Misato asked suddenly as Dante looked at her direction.

"Let's cut to the chase…the reason why I'm here with my partners is simple: To put a stop to this Third Impact that both your asshole of a Commander and those geriatrics at SEELE are planning to start." Dante said. "Of course, stopping those lame troops and those robots from totalling your base was an added benefit…so I'm expecting hazard pay out of this, got it?"

"You were paid to do this? Who was it that did that?" Ritsuko asked.

"That, I was told not to tell, Blondie." Dante said simply to Ritsuko. "Let's just say he went out of his way to help you people in this base."

(It can't be…Kaji? No, it couldn't be….it's not possible.) Misato thought to herself, as Kouzou continued to speak.

"It may be an odd request for one who hunts devils to do this, but…" Kouzou stopped for a moment, only to have Dante pat his shoulder.

"Take it easy, old man. You want me to stop that Gendou Ikari for good, is that it?" Dante asked.

"If you do that, it would mean lifting a burden off NERV's shoulders. You have no idea how many people hate him…" Ritsuko spoke bitterly.

"He's neglected his own son and those around him with no regards to what they feel, only for himself…" Misato had her say, but Dante had put up his hand before she continued.

"You don't need to go on…I've been given enough details about him which made me choose this job in the first place." Dante said. He remembered clearly on some significant details of his own growing personal hatred for Gendou while preparing for his mission. All the dirt he got about NERV came from Enzo Fellini, Dante's snitch in the demon hunting business. One of his 'famous' acts as a Commander which had lead to the activation of the Dummy Plug for Unit 01 while Evangelion Unit 03 was possessed was proof of that. Dante can rememüer being told what the Commander did during the incident and afterwards. It sickened Dante totally to hear what have happened and he thought that's where Gendou have drawn the line.

"Still…we think that what you are doing is not your average procedure." Maya spoke.

"She's got a point…why did you all get involved with this?" Misato asked.

Dante sighed and started walking around the hall in front of the NERV personnel as he spoke.

"Personally, I really don't give a damn about what the outcome is going to be like, but that doesn't mean I don't care what will happen to everyone on this planet if this Impact takes place, either." Dante said. "You can say I'm carrying my old man's torch in protecting this world from going to hell. If I don't do my job, he might as well come back from the dead and give me a beating for not cleaning the garbage that's infested this planet, namely your Commander. It's because of people like you; I know what's important now. I know what I need to do."

Misato and the other people looked at Dante in surprise as he said this. Little did they know Dante had a soft, caring side for humans, which would make him go through such lengths to help the people of NERV. With a slight grin on her face, she nodded at the demon hunter.

"Guess that sums up that you have an obligation…Dante." Misato said. "Do you think you can do it?"

"Oh, please…the Commander's nothing special. But I'll make sure he has a long and agonising period of suffering before I actually off him." Dante said with a smirk. "You have my word on it."

"Not with Adam in his possession now…" Ritsuko said. "He could as well take your partner out with its power before she knew what hit her."

"Never underestimate the power of devils." Trish said, as she got closer to Dante. She handed him the Sparda sword. "Something tells me you'll need this sooner or later."

"No kidding…" Dante said, putting the sword on his back. Lady got close to Dante as well and handed him her KalinaAnn rocket launcher, a long range rifle named the Spiral, two dual swords of a red and blue colour with serrated edges that were named Agni and Rudra and a weird weapon that was shaped like the Nightmare, but it was in a metallic colour, which was named the Artemis.

"Thanks for holding this for me, Lady." Dante said, equipping the Agni and Rudra weapons along with his Rebellion sword. Lady simply stared at him with a quizzed look on his face. "Now to do your part of the deal…"

"To find the Fourth Child? Yeah, I already got the details when I had my team hacked NERV's data relating to the pilots and which friends they knew before we got here, that's why we took a while to find and confirm an exact location of where he's staying." Lady spoke, which made Misato look up.

"Are you saying that SEELE's gone after Touji Suzuhara as well?" she asked in shock.

"Most likely." Dante simply said. "But don't you worry your sweet, little head. My 'other' partner got it handled."

(There are more of these guys helping? I wonder who it that I wasn't told about yet is.) Misato thought to herself as Dante started to head for the door.

"Terminal Dogma…which is the fastest way I can get there?" Dante asked.

"I'll show you the way via the fastest possible route, though all the elevators going down there are now either destroyed by the enemy or taken over." Misato stood up.

"If there are no elevators, I can still get down without trouble anyhow." Dante answered with a shrug. Misato just looked at him with a puzzled look, as she has yet to see Dante's true self in battle, especially since he has a knack for going down long fifty feet-plus tall buildings and towers in style.

"Hyuga, make sure to tell Shinji and Asuka that I'm hoping for them to continue working together in taking out the remaining Mass Production Evas. I'll meet back with you all when this is all over." Misato told Hyuga this as he nodded in response.

"Roger." Makoto replied.

"Let's get a move on then." Misato said, as she and Dante prepare to leave. As he did, Trish called out to Dante.

"Be careful down there, Dante. And don't mess up while trying to have your fun." Trish warned Dante.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever, spoilsport. And I'm counting on you to hold your end of the bargain, Lady." Dante said to her.

"As I am with you when you deal with Gendou Ikari." She said as he left the Command Centre with Misato. Ritsuko seemed interested in how Lady remarked the last one.

"Can I ask you something…Lady is it called?" Ritsuko asked.

"Go on ahead."

"It seems that you're hatred for our Commander brings up some kind of mutual feeling you may have, isn't it?" Ritsuko asked.

"You're quite right about that….my own father was just as much scum as Gendou Ikari…he murdered my own mother and innocent people so he can attain demonic power at the cost of his soul." Lady explained. "Those two are almost so alike…it's pathetic when you think about it."

"How miserable…."

"That's not the worst part of it. He had even used me, Dante and his brother once to break the seal leading to the demonic world. He was actually more powerful than us and even fooled all of us into battling each other for his cause." Lady said. "In the end, I got sick and tired of his lies and needs and planted four bullets in his skull after Dante was through with him."

"Reminds me a bit of how Gendou only cared for his well-being all this time and is now going to pay the price for it." Ritsuko said with a near wicked grin.

"Let's hope Dante gets to him in time to return the favour." Lady replied as they looked on at the monitors as the battle outside the GeoFront continued. Looking at her watch, she nodded her head and looked at few of the troops surrounding her.

"Okay, let's move out to secure the Fourth Child. Our partner must be tired waiting for us." Lady said as she and her troops hurriedly stepped out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This seems to be it right here." Misato said, stopping in the deepest, top secret areas of NERV, a tunnel leading further down into Terminal Dogma. Down below, both Misato and Dante can see the mess that the JSSDF had caused, nearly blocking the path. But Dante bravely stepped close to the edge.

"What are you doing?" Misato asked. "It's a long drop to where Lilith is being stored…"

"I'll race you." Dante simply said, pointing to an elevator which was still working to Misato's surprise. "You'd better get going if you want to see all the action; you wouldn't want me to take all the credit now, would I?"

"But…" Misato said, as Dante waved his finger at her.

"There could still be unwanted guests down that way; I'm just killing two birds with one stone while saving us the trouble. Trust me on this." Dante said. Misato had little idea what he was planning, but she simply sighed as the elevator door opened and she stepped in.

"Okay…I have faith in you." Misato said, nodding her head as she pressed the button to close the elevator's door. Seeing the elevator proceed downwards safely, Dante then looked down the large, never ending looking shaft.

"Here I go again. I'm coming, Lucia." Dante said, bravely leaping off the edge and into the darkness of the shaft of Terminal Dogma.

- - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile in Terminal Dogma, Lucia was still on a standoff with Gendou, while he still was holding unto her as hostage. She can't attack him as he is, as he could hurt Rei or initiate the Third Impact in front of Lucia, either way, Gendou would succeed anyway.

"I dare you to make to attack; you can't do a thing while I still hold the medium for creating the Third Impact." Gendou spoke, while Rei stood motionless in his arms, his right hand covered with blood from the wound Lucia gave him earlier.

"You're saying you're willing to use her for your own causes, is it not?" Lucia spoke.

"That's right…it's her sole purpose. She was created for no other reason." Gendou spoke. "To me, she is just an instrument for reuniting me with my Yui…"

"Silence! I will not listen to your false words any longer, Gendou Ikari!" Lucia said, suddenly shifting to her white Devil form. Her body had changed its appearance to a white and grey figure covered in feathers. Gendou stepped back in fear as he saw Lucia had activated her Devil Trigger in front of him.

"You…you're not human, aren't you?" Gendou asked in shock, but Lucia didn't care, as she began to speak to Rei while in Devil Trigger form.

"Are you going to allow yourself to be just an 'instrument' for this man any longer, Rei Ayanami? Surely, you do know you are more capable of that!" Lucia said.

The First Child was silent as Gendou sneered in pain at Lucia. He started to point his gun at her as she charged at him, but she easily evaded the bullets without hardly any effort.

"Don't allow yourself to be under this man's control any longer, First Child. You are capable of your own will and choice…that's what a certain man told me sometime ago when I had doubts about my own existence." Lucia said. "He has no right to even touch you as he is…"

"How dare you could speak to her like that, you monster!" Gendou shouted as he fired some more shots at Lucia, but she leaped into the air and threw a wave of knives near his feet to scare him a bit.

"The choice is yours to make, Ayanami." Lucia said. "You can use the chance you've been given to protect those you care about the most and help me, or let this man take them away from you. It's your choice."

"Don't listen to her, Rei. Why would anyone listen to a monster like her and believe her words…?" Gendou said, but Rei suddenly turned at him and suddenly drew herself away further away from him as he was distracted by Lucia's new appearance.

"I'm not a doll, nor am I your tool." Rei said calmly. "You've hurt Ikari and the others…why would your wife come back to you after done those things?"

Gendou looked on in shock as Rei had begun to defy his command, having grown a will for her own. She no longer wanted to be served as Gendou's tool to initiate the Third Impact and this didn't make him too happy.

"You can't defy me now, Rei!" Gendou shouted, stretching out his bloodied right hand to touch her. However, before it got close enough, it started to spasm. Gendou let out a cry of pain as he grabbed his right arm and threw himself into the ground.

Rei stepped back as Lucia stood close to defend her, while still in her Devil Trigger form. Lucia can sense something was very wrong with the picture she was seeing.

(Is that Adam embryo causing something to happen to him?) She thought to herself. Her suspicions rose as Gendou's mouth started to foam, and his body size began to grow in a slightly larger form. She can see his eyes were changing colour as well, as both she and Rei can see clearly through his tinted glasses. After hearing his screaming for a while, Gendou seemed to have calmed down as he took his time to get up, with a much different appearance than before. The right side of his face had been infected by the Adam embryo, white large veins coursing blood that ran from his right arm was seen so clearly, that he didn't even looked human any more. But the face itself was etched with a power hungry look that was the sign of him being possessed by the Adam embryo, yet giving him a cursed power.

"This…is this power that Adam has blessed me with?" Gendou asked, looking at himself with some pride. "So it is true…I'd never expected Adam to fully lend me his strength once I'm hurt."

"You've become a monster because of your own worm infested heart!" Lucia implied. "You've truly become a monster…"

"Nothing will stop me from being with Yui and Lilith…not even the enemy of the ones who condemned your kind to this Earth since the beginning of time." Gendou said. "I will smite you all with this power Adam has granted me with!"

Lucia simply got into a fighting pose as Gendou, now possessed with Adam's power, got closer. She had to defend Rei at any cost, and she still had high hopes that Dante would show up soon in time to finish the job.

"Dante, wherever you are, you'd better get your ass down here fast…" Lucia spoke to herself as she prepared herself to battle Gendou in his state.

- - - - - - - - - -

ShardclawK: And that concludes this chapter…never expected Gendou to get powers from Adam like that, huh? Well, don't worry, I have no plans to kill off Lucia, as Dante closes in on Gendou with the order of stopping by any means necessary before he can initiate Third Impact with each update. I know you guys can't wait for the confrontation any longer, so you're going to get it sooner than you think, but now the only thing holding me back is how much Dante can torture Gendou once he gets to Terminal Dogma. (Damn…so many ways to make the wankster suffer…choices, choices.) And just what is Lady up to with finding Touji? Just where is she heading and who is going to work with her, since Dante's got his hands full? Nah, I won't tell you who it is just yet, but very soon as the story get closer to the end…

Anyway, I just had to focus on Lucia a bit on this chapter, since that's probably one of the only good things that I liked DMC 2 was her and some of the soundtrack from the game naturally, so I do hoped I portrayed her right. I do hope also that Dante's interaction with NERV was done well, I know he's not the talking type currently, but I really loved with what they did with his character in DMC 3, so I just had to have Dante use that speech. Be expecting more cool interaction bits of the DMC crew and NERV cast later on.

Just one more note before we do, since I'm already using DMC 3's soundtrack for the battle scenes, be expecting other tunes than 'Taste the Blood' to be played soon, like 'Suffer' and 'Divine Hate'. Right now, I'm looking for links that have the 'Divine Hate' theme which could be heard right from the net, so if there's anyone who can tell me if there are the available soundtracks for the game's music now anywhere via the net or if the official soundtrack music cd is out, let me know in a review, please? After nearly ninety hours of playing DMC 3, would the music from the game make you think it's catchy as well?

In the next Chapter: The conclusion of the Mass Production Eva battles against Unit 01 and Unit 02! And Lucia takes on Gendou, and Dante joins in mid-way! The party's almost drawing to a close, people, so I'll leave you now to review the chapter while I get cracking on another update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you all again in the next one.

Collis aka ShardclawKusanagi.


	9. Legendary Battle, Part 1

Disclaimer: As always, Evangelion and Devil May Cry are two things I wished I owned, but alas, I don't. At least I got the story to call my own and my crazy style of writing which I'm so damned proud of.

Author's note: Why is it that every time I update this story, people always get entertained by it? Really, you guys amaze even me sometimes. Well, this is it, folks…the chapter you've all been waiting for. The one chance meeting which our favourite demon hunter will meet and punish Gendou for his deeds is now here. Hang unto your seats, because I've one hell of a smackdown in mind that I'm sure you will all like! Anyway, time for me to say my appreciation to those who reviewed the last chapter:

_To X-Over: _As always, your reviews are enough to inspire me to continue this story. Glad you like with what I'm doing so far. I'm still on the block with 'The Third Sentinel', not to mention, busy with my other current crossover stories and now starting some new projects, so sorry if you think I may have forgotten it. But worry not, as soon as this story is completed, I should be working on more expecting more updates for that story soon. Hope you will like this chapter.

_To Fury Cutter: _Glad to see you've hung around for the update and that you like with how things are going. I was being nagged in the head to bring Vergil into this fic as a good guy, (but I really loved his ruthless self as a villain in DMC 3 too, so that's why I really like him as well.) but it wouldn't have made any sense if I did. Sorry if I disappointed you in that area, but at least I'm glad you're still enjoying the direction this story's going.

_To DarkFusion: _As always, good to hear that you enjoyed the update, especially with the interaction between the DMC and NERV cast, like the Ritsuko and Lady scene. (Personally, Arkham can kick Gendou's ass anyday too if he felt like it, heh. That would have been fun to watch…) Hell, I like your idea about Lady interacting with Shinji so much that I will use it later, thanks for that one. And I'm sure you'll love the moment Dante meets Gendou and what he has in store for him.

_To windwingxs: _'All hail the new abilities' indeed. With all those attacks and moves Dante has in DMC 3, he might as well be Capcom's next fighting game hero. As a matter of fact, how many of you heard the rumour about Dante being in the PS2 exclusive version of SoulCalibur 3 that is due to come out later this October? What I heard is that both Capcom and Namco are working together to make that happen, but it's still a rumour. Let's cross fingers in hoping that he does become part of the roster in that game. God help the sucker who challenges him…anyway, thanks for the review. Gendou has no escape…

_To nick2951: _Good to see you're still enjoying this story, stick around for Dante's face off with Gendou in this chapter, you're going to love it.

_To Majin Naraku: _Thanks always for the cool comments. Seems you're the first to guess that I'm crossing this fic with another series, but alas, it's actually none of the anime or games you've mentioned, though it would have been cool if Viewtiful Joe or Hellsing was part of it. I personally agree with you that the series totally ignored Touji, Hikari and Kensuke late in the series, especially after the dreaded 13th Angel. I thought they could at least give Touji and Hikari a special scene together, but didn't. And he's one of my personal anime heroes and this is how they treat him? Those heartless bastards at GAINAX! (Ahem, sorry…just venting my frustration there…calm blue ocean, find my centre…) Anyhow, be sure to stick around to see what happens to Gendou, I'm sure you'll love the final set of battles and who's the surprise I have in store will be. As for getting COE or SX updated soon, I'm still working on it, but progress is kind of slow for those two famous fics, so the updates of this will have to do for the time being.

Okay, time to move on with a new action packed chapter of this story. To those who loved the last combo at the end of the Crazy Gameplay video…well, just read the chapter and when you get to the best part, be happy. Be VERY happy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

End of Evangelion May Cry

Chapter 9: Legendary Battle, Part 1

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The battle in the Geofront raged on as the remaining number of the white Mass Production Evangelion series which were reactivated earlier are have now gotten close to only a small number of three against NERV's own Evangelion Unit 01 and Unit 02. Thanks to Dante's intrusion awhile back, he had made the work for the battling Eva pilots even easier, by destroying a number of the pesky JSSDF troops and group of the MP Eva's by himself. Shinji and Asuka still found it hard to believe that one man was capable of decimating almost an entire platoon of enemy troops, let alone have the inhumane strength to destroy some of the MP Evas.

"Now's not the time to think about who that guy was…" Shinji said to himself as he piloted Unit 01 in the heat of a battle with two MP Evas. "I'm sure when this is over eventually; I'll get to find out more about why he's here."

Unit 01 fought off one of the MP Evas which came with its two handed sword, which the purple Eva had already deflected with its' AT-Field, which stunned the enemy Evangelion. Before it could register to recover from the blow, Asuka's Eva Unit 02 had already impaled it with one of the other MP Eva's swords, slicing into its body and cutting it open.

"Nice one, Asuka." Shinji called out to his partner. Asuka merely smirked at Shinji's position, but her eyes opened wide as another MP Eva that they missed suddenly leaped up and try to ambush Shinji's Eva from behind.

"Shinji, behind you!" Asuka shouted, starting to charge at Unit 01 to assist Shinji. The Third Child only had enough time to turn and watch a flying MP Eva about to throw itself at Unit 01, tackling it down into the lake. Shinji reacted as quickly as he could and threw his weight to spin his and the falling enemy Eva's before the two went deeper underwater. Unit 02 had caught sight of the MP Eva and grabbed it off of Unit 01 in time. With a tug of aggravated strength, Asuka threw the MP Eva a distance away from her and Shinji's position and grabbed hold of another one of the MP Eva's swords.

"Grragh! Die, you ugly excuse for an Evangelion!" Asuka shouted, throwing the sword at the MP Eva, spinning and picking up speed. It hits it mark, cutting into its face area and splitting it open. With that, the MP Eva fell down, having ceased activation definitely from the damage it sustained. Asuka breathed a little seeing they were close to putting down SEELE's own Evangelion army for good. She turned around and saw Shinji's Eva now getting out from the lake.

"Baka Shinji…even at a time like this, you're still slow, huh?" Asuka shook her head as Unit 01 stood at its side to survey the situation before them. Almost all the Evangelions sent by SEELE were destroyed completely, save for one more MP Eva which was ready to charge them from a distance.

"Well, how can you expect me to even get as close to you, when you started to take on all of these Evas by yourself before I got here?" Shinji spoke, trying his best not to distract himself from the mission beforehand and not to get into any kind of argument with Asuka. He simply took charge and bum rushed the MP Eva with its prog knife and stabbing its S2 organ. Asuka's Unit 02 charged from behind and gut punched the MP Eva, sending Unit 02's hand through its chest area. The red Evangelion had a firm grip on the S2 organ now and proceeded to rip it out from the MP Eva, causing a much bloody destruction to the MP Eva. The white, enemy Evangelion fell down in a loud, shuddering crash, while the Evangelions stood triumphant in the GeoFront as the long battle against the SEELE Mass Production Evangelion has ended.

Shinji sat back to breathe a bit, as he never thought it was hard fighting another Evangelion, much less a number of them at the same time.

"We…finally did it." Shinji said, feeling tired and now relieved. "We beat the enemy…"

"Yeah. All thanks to that weird guy from before…and you of course." Asuka lamented from the cockpit of her Evangelion. "But what I don't get is why now? Why did you come out to fight, Shinji?"

"I've decided not to fight just for myself any longer, but for everyone else who are depending on me, Asuka." Shinji spoke seriously. "I've run away from myself for far too long…the only time I could face everyone again, is by facing myself first."

"Jeez….did Misato said something to make you come out of that slump? That would be very surprising if she did."

"Not her, someone who was very concerned about us came to help." Shinji said, then his eyes widened when he remembered something. "Oh, no…Ayanami! I wonder what happened to her and everyone else?"

"I don't know…everything was falling apart inside NERV so quickly. I hate to think something may have happened to her, but if that father of yours knew about this whole invasion business, Wondergirl may have…" Asuka spoke solemnly before Shinji charged his Unit 01 and started to sprint back to NERV.

"Come on, Asuka! We have to get back and get to Ayanami before my father does start the Impact!" Shinji cried out, which caused Asuka to blink.

"What! What are you saying?" Asuka demanded.

"My father…he wants to start the Third Impact by using Rei, before the enemy that attacked NERV did." Shinji explained. "I found this out from Misato and the woman who came with us and helped me."

"I don't believe what I'm hearing! But I'm certain as hell not going to let your own old man put us into extinction, especially by using Wondergirl!" Asuka followed Shinji's Evangelion back to NERV, hoping that she too gets to at least know the situation regarding the attempt to thwart the Impact. She has so many details to get informed on the way back…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Misato had a rather smooth ride coming down to Terminal Dogma, most of the JSSDF who haven't destroyed the access elevators to that area have either been pulled out, or been killed thanks to Lucia. It was obvious that Lucia had a hand in cleaning out the troops in that area before she went off to find Gendou as she saw slash and knife marks about the fallen troops corpses.

Stepping out of the elevator, Misato wondered if Dante had arrived as yet. She wanted to find Gendou and rescue Rei as soon as she can, but before she can get moving, three JSSDF troops stepped out of the darkness, wearing night vision goggles.

(Shit! It's an ambush!) Misato thought, after seeing herself being surrounded by more of the JSSDF troops. But before they got the chance to shoot at her, one of the troops was taken down in a hail of bullets, as Dante was now entering the area via the large shaft using his Rain Storm move. Landing right near Misato, Dante then stared down at the enemies before him, as they all started to steps back at the sight of him.

"Damn it, now I'm really getting fed up with you guys. You're about the same level of cockroaches…there's too much of them to step on and more of them just come for more." Dante said, as he provided Misato some cover while she hid from the troops, as he used Twosome Time to keep the troops from getting close to Misato.

(The background song, _'Divine Hate'_ begins to play.)

Dante then took the troops in front of her by surprise and performed a Rising Dragon move using the Beowulf gauntlets, raising the troop into the air. Then Dante used a Rain Storm for more of the troops down below him. He then landed in front of another group of troops which Dante got set as he switched to his shotgun.

Blasting a JSSDF troop airborne above him, Dante fired a barrage of bullets from his twin pistols at the airborne, while two other troops approached his sides, he used his Twosome Time attack to shoot one troop at his left and right positions, firing at their directions and firing at them, and using it to fire at the falling troop while Dante stepped back from distance between the other two troops and hopped onto the fallen troop's back to execute a Free Ride, which Dante used the battered JSSDF troop's corpse to ride across the flooring, spinning and firing his twin guns at the remainder of troops, taking them down.

Leaping off the troop he was having fun with, sending the corpse flying into a wall, Dante then equipped his Spiral weapon, a large rifle weapon. Lady made sure to arm with the best heavy armour and Kevlar piercing type bullets she had since he was going up an entire battalion.

"Fire!" Dante said, firing the Spiral with the Trick Shot attack, as the bullet ricocheted off the walls and took down a trio of JSSDF troops. Dante then turned and fired another Trick Shot attack, only to continue on with his attack and fire his Sniper attack, targeting a heart area of a JSSDF troop and firing it at him.

"I'm on fire!" Dante shouted as the shot burst open the troop's chest area, and right after that, he fired another Sniper shot, and now cancelling it into the Reflector attack. The bullet started to deflect on the walls around Dante, picking up velocity and attacking the troops unfortunate in its path. Dante's shooting skills were totally messing up the JSSDF troops that dared to step before him. Dante then switched back to his Ebony and Ivory guns and fired powerful Charge Shots to decimate the remaining troops who survived the Reflector move. After clearing the area of the troops, he blew the smoke from the guns, as Misato slowly came out from cover.

She simply shook her head in amazement as Dante placed back his Ebony and Ivory guns back into his holsters, but not without twirling them first in style.

"Thanks for the save back there." Misato said to Dante.

"Hey, I wouldn't feel good about myself if I let a hottie like you get killed and won't be able to see the main event, now would I?" Dante replied.

"How is it that you get to be so cool?" Misato asked with a light grin.

"Practice." Dante simply replied as the two continued their trek further into Terminal Dogma, getting closer to the large door which leads to Lilith's chamber. Dante used this chance to replace his Alastor weapon and equip his Agni and Rudra weapons, while still leaving on the Beowulf gauntlet.

"Well, now…let's bring this crazy party to a close, shall we?" Dante said, now holding unto the dual swords composed of wind and fire. "You go and get the kid out of there, while I'll take care of him, got it?"

"Understood." Misato replied, right behind him. "Kick his ass all the way to hell, will you?"

Dante smirked at the comment and the two stepped into the room, where Lucia was still in the midst of confronting Gendou, whose appearance was slightly more different than before, but their was something even more wrong with him. Misato got a good look and saw the Adam embryo that was embedded into his right hand had grown and taken over half of his body. The look in his eyes was near frightening to Misato, but it hardly fazed Dante a bit.

"Is that…Adam?" Misato asked, in shock. "But how…?"

"Seems that your commander doesn't have what it takes to keep that kind of power in check…" Dante simply said. "That Adam thing has taken over him completely, using him as a host instead. In any case, that makes my job a whole lot easier to get done."

Misato turned to see Rei getting up after being knocked down before. Taking off her jacket, she ran across to the naked First Child and covered her up.

"Rei! Are you alright?" Misato asked, as Rei, who was still dazed, looked up steadily at Misato, and then at what was happening before her.

"Major…Katsuragi…?" Rei asked, still trying to get a gist of the situation.

"I'm here, Rei. Everything will be alright…" Misato said, as both she and Rei looked on at Lucia, who was still in her demon form, attacked with a combination of Flame Heart and Offence Heart slashes, while Dante stepped forward and rushed in at Gendou with his Jet Stream attack, slashing away with a rush melee combo string of fire and wind slashes, not even giving Gendou a chance to recognized what was happening since Dante got straight to dealing with him.

"About time you got here, son of Sparda." Lucia simply said, spinning her cutlasses and using a string of horizontal slashes on the possessed Gendou/Adam hybrid. "I'm actually was having a hard time dealing with Gendou in when he became like this."

"I ran into some setbacks, so sue me." Dante said, using a Crawler attack, searing Gendou's feet with a carpet wave of flames from the Agni and Rudra weapons, and then using a Beast Uppercut from the Beowulf gauntlet to raise Gendou into the air, as Dante then switched back to Agni and Rudra and used his Sky Dance move, hitting Gendou a repeated succession of slashes from the two swords and then finishing off with a descending spinning wheel slash, hitting Gendou's body with a Crossed Swords move creating an 'X' styled slash.

Even with these brutal attacks, Gendou was still able to even breathe after the punishment, as he was able to push both Dante and Lucia off from him using a powerful AT Field, sending Lucia flying towards Misato and Rei's directions and unto a wall, while Dante was able to get back his balance once he landed on his feet perfectly. Lucia was able to get up quickly, while Gendou looked on at Dante with a possessed look of interest. But it was Dante was who started to talk bravely first at Gendou.

"Well, well…aren't you the peadophile/wanker everyone has told me about, huh?" Dante said, walking around coolly. "You know, for someone who passes himself for a commander or a father, you do a piss-poor job as a living being."

"So, the descendant of Sparda came to intervene, am I right?" Gendou asked, as the tone of his voice different than usual and reverberated in the LCL chamber. "I have no plans to waste my time on you; I will be reunited with my Yui once I am joined with Lilith. I am quite certain she will be pleased with what I have done for her…"

"Oh, please! As if your wife wants to come back to you after all that you've done, you asshole." Dante cut in. "It's like staring at a backed up toilet. Why do you always insist on doing this will bring back your wife? You never was worthy of her in the first place, let alone have anyone else give a damn about you. Come on dude, don't you have any hobbies?"

"I will not be hindered by a devil so easily…your kind and Angels have an enmity for two millennia since your accursed father had rebelled against his own worthless kind." The Adam possessed Gendou spoke. "I have waited for the day when the humans have chosen to destroy themselves with the same sins that you devils have brought upon us…"

"Don't lecture me about your crap on how my father brought this up. I hate cleaning up after him." Dante spoke. "At least he was a better father than you were to your own son, Gendou Ikari. Words can't describe how much I really want to give it to you for mistreating all those around you just to satisfy your own fetishes."

"You're a simple half breed, son of Sparda, I can't be defeated. The worm infested heart that this man, Gendou Ikari, has willingly offered to me in exchange for his body as a host while I give him power, is enough to perform all my deeds and reunite Lilith's into one form." Gendou spoke. "Here's a sample of my true power!"

From out of nowhere, Gendou shot an AT Field burst at Dante, which the demon hunter simply used a Double Dash and stepped aside to avoid the attack. This angered Gendou a bit as he then set his sights on Misato, Rei and Lucia altogether. He opened his right palm to unleash another AT Field blast at the three, but Dante was already in front of the three in time to perform his Royalguard Style move, Ultimate. Dante stretched out his arm and a yellow, magical shield decorated with runes surrounded his frontal position, protecting him and the trio of women behind him, while Gendou's attacks recovered a slight amount of Dante's health.

"Lucia, you and the Major better break out of here like a bat out of hell…it's going to get ugly up in here." Dante said without looking back. "I'm going to make sure this bastard's get what's coming to him."

"Just be sure to come back, Dante. This is only one part of your task, there's more for you to do." Lucia said, taking Misato and Rei up to leave the room.

"Yeah, yeah…I got you, let me just have my fun punishing him, okay?" Dante simply replied. While Gendou saw them attempting to escape, he started to charge at the escaping trio, however, Dante already used a Stinger attack from his Rebellion move to come to Lucia and the other's aid in time before Gendou could have touched them.

"Oh, no you don't!" Dante said, causing Gendou to back off a bit while the others stopped to see what the half demon was up to now. "I happen to have a personal gift I want to give to you, so from compliments of the likes of my father, it's time for you to suffer for your deeds, Gendou Ikari."

(The background theme of the Cerberus boss battle, _'Suffer'_ begins to play.)

"I will not be defeated by a merely, low demon!" Gendou's voice was beyond recognition by now, as Adam had totally taken over his body. This didn't bother Dante a bit, as he already guessed this was obvious. The appearance on Gendou's face was no close to human anymore either, but Dante still didn't care. It only meant a better reason to punish Gendou very painfully.

"Dude, you're even more hideous than Arkham when he tried to take my old man's power…oh, well, that look suits you much better." Dante smirked. "Now then…let's dance."

Gendou charged at Dante and tried to deck him with a blow, but Dante was ready to block the pathetic excuse for a punch Gendou threw and used his Block and Charge move, effectively blocking the attack as he crossed his arms in a parry like motion.

"Predictable…" Dante muttered, as Gendou's attack built up Dante's anger and power. "Come on, you can at least do better than that."

Gendou threw another punch at Dante, but Dante wasn't even near to starting tormenting Gendou as yet. The next punch was countered with the Block and Charge move, as Dante releases the power from Gendou's blow and sends him flying into the air with a powerful gliding palm blow. Misato and Rei looked on in surprise to see Gendou getting his just desserts.

"Why won't he just hurry up and finish him off?" Misato quietly spoke, all the while trying to hide the sneer of enjoying seeing this.

"Dante's just having fun with him…he has barely started." Lucia said as they watched Gendou get up from the ground after being knocked down before.

"Time to bring the pain…" Dante said as he performed a Stinger attack from the Rebellion and then equipped his dual swords, Agni and Rudra right after he stunned the Adam possessed Gendou with a Stinger attack from his Rebellion. He then started to execute his Agni and Rudra Type 3 combo attack, slicing Gendou's chest area with lethal slashes of wind and fire. While Dante got into a rapid slicing motion, he cancelled his attack to execute his Million Slash attack, increasing the pace and velocity of the swings of both his swords, creating a small wall of wind and fire in front of Dante which seemed to be cutting Gendou into ribbons. Misato couldn't believe what she had just seen, and even Rei was in awe to see Dante slice Gendou with lighting quick slashes.

"Grrragggh!" Gendou shouted, feeling his body is now in extreme pain as Dante punished him with his attacks. He would have been long dead if Adam wasn't part of him. Yet still, he was only living still to be prolonging the suffering. Dante couldn't stand listening to Gendou crying out in pain, and he was far from done with him.

During the Million Slash attack, Dante used his Quicksilver powers and activated his TimeLag move, which all of a sudden, everything around Dante was soon enveloped by a dimensional time rift, which slowed down everything in the rift, Gendou included, while Dante still moved at quick pace speeds. Lucia, Misato and Rei were unaffected by the rift as Dante was, and Misato's eyes widened even more when they saw the physics of time manipulation being controlled by Dante's abilities.

"What's happening?" Misato asked, seeing even Gendou's body was moving slower while Dante was still attacking him at ultra high speeds.

"He slowed down the flow of time around us, causing Gendou to be trapped within the time rift to slow him, giving Dante the chance to move even faster than he is." Lucia spoke. "He may be showing off, but I bet he's giving Gendou a punishment that he deserved."

"Incredible…" Was all Misato could say as she looked back to the battle.

"Silence!" Dante shouted, executing an overhead slash at Gendou's body and as he did, he then used the Whirlwind move to launch the battered Gendou airborne with a supersonic slash of fire and wind.

"Lift off!" Dante said, then leaped up and fired a barrage of bullets from Ebony and Ivory into Gendou's body as he descended and as soon as he was back firmly on his feet; he fired a buckshot from his shotgun, sending Gendou's body flying backwards, all the while still in slow motion. Dante had then changed his Devil Arms back to the Rebellion sword and used the Stinger move to stab Gendou from underneath, then cancelling into a Million Stab attack, which began to cut into Gendou's back with its repeated strikes.

And all of this happened during the activation of TimeLag, as Gendou was surely feeling hell's fury compliments of Dante. As soon as the rift ended, Dante then grabbed hold of his Agni and Rudra swords once more and used his Jet Stream attack behind Gendou's body as he fell on the ground, slicing into Gendou with a string of melee attacks.

"Had enough?" Dante simply said, sending Gendou flying a distance. His clothing was torn and battered by the blows Dante rested on him, and his skin tone was paler than before. He was already fully taken over by Adam due to the injuries. Slowly, Gendou got up, his body shook trying to stand up, but there was something even more wrong with him now.

"I...will…not be…defeated so…easily…!" Gendou muttered as suddenly, his arms suddenly bulged in size in a white colour, the raw muscle tissues revealing themselves, his revealed to be a tone of an empty red, while his chest area seemed to be a place for living parasites, breed from Adam. Misato felt even more disgusted than ever seeing Gendou like this, she just hoped Dante finished him off once and for all.

"So, you've finally decided to go all out, huh?" Dante said, now taking out the Sparda sword. "About time you did, I was going to get bored on finding more ways to torture you for what you had done if you stayed as you are. At least this last dance will provide me with some entertainment before I send you to Hell."

Dante used his Devil Trigger and instead of his normal appearance, the form of Sparda suddenly took over his body, transforming him into a large, horned demon in brown and dark armour and large wings stretching outwards from his back. The Sparda sword had now transformed Dante into his true form as a demon.

"The battle against demons and Angels…now is the time for that war to come to a close when I finally eradicate you and unite humanity into one form!" Gendou spoke, rising into the air using Adam's power. "And I will be one with Lilith and the one that came forth from her!"

Dante looked at Rei's direction and simply sneered in anger at Gendou. "Just try, asshole. A paedophile like you has no right to be alive, destroying human lives, ignoring your own son; seriously injuring one of his best friends…I can go on. I have my own personal reasons too, but as if you care you'd want to reason with them. It's time for you…to start singing your swan song, Gendou Ikari!"

Dante rose up after him, the red aura surrounding him. The two faced off each other near the towering Lilith as the legendary battle has reached its peak.

(Time to show this guy the just how I am when I'm really pissed off.) Dante thought to himself as he took the charge at Gendou's possessed and metamorphosed form with humanity's existence on the line…

- - - - - - - - - - - -

ShardclawK: Ah, hell…even after all that, Gendou refuses to die? Dante better uses his devil powers to put Gendou down for good, or else he could start the Third Impact. I just had to put this confrontation into two parts, since I felt I had to incorporate the Sparda sword being used in this fight, as Dante did use it in the final battle in the classic DMC 1. I just happened to be one of my favourite gaming moments that I got to have Dante use it in this story.

Now, to those of you who are still bowing to me for having Dante use that combo from the Crazy Gameplay video on Gendou, please stop it, it's really undeserving. The very first time I saw that combo, I had to pick my jaw off the ground afterwards and catch my breath afterwards. Putting the 'Suffer' theme also was my idea of adding even more enjoyment to the scene, so I thought I would do my fans a favour and use that combo as part of the punishment Gendou is getting in this fic. Hope you enjoyed that sweet piece.

In the next chapter: Dante concludes his battle with Gendou! You owe it to yourself to see the moment you've been waiting for! And what happens to everyone in NERV since SEELE's still around? Will a repeat invasion take place, or will they fight back? I can only answer that in the next chapter of this story, as we'll see our favourite demon hunter save the world from Third Impact in bad ass style! See you in the next update.

Collis aka ShardclawKusanagi.


	10. Legendary Battle, Part 2

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Evangelion or the Devil May Cry franchise as they belong to GAINAX and Capcom.

Author's note: Sorry for the delay, readers, trying to think of ways to put the finishing touches of a story such as this is kind of hard at times, (especially when it comes to trying to decide how Gendou should suffer because of the endless possibilities…) but here is the chapter you've all been waiting for so long, the chapter which our lovable Dante Sparda gives Gendou a taste of eternal hell for his crimes. Thanks to all who have been so patient and supportive with the past updates, I was really glad to see the majority of you loving this fic. I won't take up too much of your time any longer, so let's say we get going and get close to finishing this story, shall we? Enjoy as always.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End of Evangelion May Cry

Chapter 10: Legendary Battle, Part 2

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shinji and Asuka had already returned to NERV headquarters, their minds heavy with concern and worry for everyone else in the base during the invasion. Shinji himself was on edge, trying to think to himself that both Misato and Rei are alright, not to mention mostly what became of his father.

"Please, Misato…Rei...everyone else, be alright somehow…" Shinji muttered to himself as he came out his Unit 01's entry plug, while Asuka was waiting already out of her own Eva unit and was waiting for him near an express elevator that was still operational. The two Eva pilots were still in their plug suits.

"Come on, Shinji! We don't know if any more of those enemy troops may show up around here!" Asuka called out to him as he rushed into the elevator with her in time. Asuka pressed the button which would take them to a hallway located near the Command Centre. It didn't take them too long to get to the surface as the elevator door opened up as soon it reached the surface level. But what the two pilots didn't expect to see was a truly grisly sight that greeted their return.

Numerous corpses of the fallen JSSDF invading troops laid out before them, most of them bore unusual and somewhat nasty looking wounds, while they were a few of them who stumbled about, holding unto vital organs which were heavily damaged before during the invasion, heavy burn marks and electricity sizzled around the walls of NERV's hallways, while even some areas of the walls were heavily covered in ice. Shinji tried to keep his stomach in as he saw heavily bullet riddled troops lay dead in front of him, but every time he looked away, his sight always was on the other set of causalities that lay on the JSSDF's side, which there were several troops who were eviscerated during the long battle.

Asuka tried to swallow what she had in her stomach before the battle or else she'd throw up. She began to tug at Shinji's plug suit. "Hey, Shinji…who do you think is responsible for all of this? You don't think that guy from outside…"

"I told you before, Asuka. He was giving all of NERV a hand, but not even I thought seriously he was capable of all of this…" Shinji spoke. "He certainly is not human to take on an army like the JSSDF and live on to take on the Mass Production Evas…"

"Yeah, I could see that plainly." Asuka simply replied. "Well, those suckers got what was coming to them. Thinking they can come and take us out when we had some surprises of our own…we showed them, didn't we, Shinji?"

"You said it." Shinji couldn't help but grin a bit, as he really felt where Asuka was coming from and had no pity for the enemy which tried to destroy and annihilate everyone dear to him by first invading NERV and trying to initiate Third Impact.

Before they could proceed further, several clicks from several automatics were heard as the two pilots were surrounded by Lady's private demon hunting military force, the White Devils. Soon, both Shinji and Asuka were speechless in front of the new set of troops they encountered, until Trish came out from behind the troops that surrounded them, and with her were Ritsuko, Maya, and Vice Commander Fuyutsuki.

"At ease, boys," Trish simply said, taking off her sunglasses as the troops nodded and lowered their guns. Trish was pleased to see Shinji again and started smiling at both him and Asuka "Hey, Shinji…good to see you again, and that you've done a good job kicking ass out there. I was quite impressed as was every one of your friends."

Shinji blushed slightly as Trish's comment, while Asuka stared down at the strange blonde's attire with quizzed looks.

"Ah, it was nothing, I only did what you told me to do before, and you know what, you are right, Trish. I got to make a stand now for what is important to me, or else no one else would be able to do what I had done for humanity up to this point and beyond." Shinji replied. "Though, I can't help but not still feel a bit guilty over what has happened as well…"

"You can feel as much remorse if you want to, Shinji, but the most important thing is that you did the right thing for everyone who depended on you today." Trish said, patting his shoulder, and then looking over at Asuka's direction. "Oh, and you must be Asuka, huh?"

"Yeah, that's me, the great Asuka Langley Sohyru; now back in the game for good!" Asuka spoke proudly as Trish smiled at her. "I did take on nine other fake Evas by myself, before that weird guy came out and raised some hell out there, didn't I?"

"My, my…you're just full of yourself, huh? I know you'll be fast friends with Dante when this is over." Trish said.

"Ahh…Asuka, the 'weird guy' that helped us before out on the GeoFront against those Evas and the enemy troops was the guy she just mentioned, Dante's actually part demon himself." Shinji simply replied, causing Asuka to nearly shriek in shock.

"Mein Gott! Is that for real?" she asked, looking at Ristuko's direction.

"That's the truth, Asuka. I myself still find it hard to believe that demons actually exist in this time of science and technology, especially when there are those who even come close to looking like us." Ritsuko replied. "Not to mention the kind that has decided to fight among us to stop the Third Impact like today. Dante Sparda, Trish and Lucia are among those who had used their powers to help and preserve mankind."

Shinji then remembered why he came back to NERV in a hurry and didn't give a moment to relax further. "Speaking of which, I don't see your partner and Misato here…where could they be right now? Have they already found my father and Ayanami?"

"It has been a while since they left for Terminal Dogma…" Maya spoke. "Dr. Akagi, you don't think…"

"I shouldn't worry about Dante encountering any problems disposing Shinji's father, he's a professional." Trish explained with a shrug. "But, if he's down there for more than ten minutes, well it's safe to say that he may need a hand from me."

"What's that suppose to mean, Trish?" Shinji asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I think it's better to show those who are interested in seeing how Dante does his work than telling and you'll believe it for yourselves." Trish said. "Come on, Shinji…don't you want to see what happens to people like Gendou firsthand and see Rei again?"

"Of course, I want to help Ayanami!" Shinji spoke aloud in a tone of exclamation. "I can care less for my father anymore…he has done enough to hurt everyone, and if he even hurts Rei…"

"Well, I'll go with Shinji too to see this Dante in action once more." Asuka said, while folding her arms. "I bet Dante has a whole world of hurt waiting for that guy."

"I'm coming as well." Ritsuko stepped next to the two pilots. "It's about time I see the look on his face just once before he's gone from our lives when he gets his redemption for what he has done."

"He may be an old colleague of mine, but not any longer. Now, I have to take responsibility for not stopping him in acts such as this." Fuyutsuki said. "Allow me to join you three in this once in a lifetime chance for seeing him have everything he has worked for crumble in the last moments of his life."

"Looks like I was right when no one here liked him." Trish said, placing her hands on her hips.

"You don't know the half of it." Ritsuko replied.

"In any case, we'd better get to Terminal Dogma right away to join up with Katsuragi and the First Child, assuming they are still alive." Fuyutsuki said, showing the group to an express elevator located close by.

"Let's get a move on." Trish beckoned everyone along and upon entering the elevator; she patted Shinji's shoulder once more, giving him more assurance. "Don't worry, Shinji…I doubt Dante and Lucia has let anything happened to them. We'll get to them in time for the finale of this crazy party."

"I hope so too, Trish." Shinji replied, knowing in his heart she was right about Dante being able to put a stop to his father once and for all. His thoughts began to wander as the elevators closed and the long trip down into the deep underground areas of NERV began.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back in the Terminal Dogma area, a stand off between Dante's true demon form with his Sparda equipped and Gendou's infused and near deformed state from the effect of Adam fusing totally with him had started in front of the towering Lilith, while Misato, Rei and Lucia stood below on the platform down below, watching the event unfold.

"Dante's true form under the Sparda influence…I'd never think it was necessary for him to even use his full demonic powers against Gendou like this." Lucia muttered, causing Misato and Rei to watch her.

"You mean Dante's really going to let it all out on Gendou, huh?" Misato asked.

"The Adam embryo seemed to have twisted Gendou as a host body to its liking," Lucia said, sensing the powers they were both emitting from one another. "And the poor bastard hasn't even realised he is lost once he is bound to Adam like this."

Rei remained silent as she returned her gaze to the Dante and Gendou/Adam hybrid confrontation. Clearly from her position, she can see the possessed appearance her former Commander now has. Gendou let out a small laugh as he used his right hand to produce a smaller type version of the Lance of Loginus from his own skin and bones; its appearance was as twisted as the owner itself wielding it.

"Damn, you have no idea just how gross that is, man." Dante said, holding up his nose and fanning the air in front of him. "Trash like you just gets more and more stagnant the longer it stays around. No matter, I'm still going to get rid of your sorry ass for everyone's sake."

"You should give up while you still can, son of Sparda." Gendou said. "However much you continue this futile struggle is useless. You who are the product of a human and a demon...whichever you choose to call your kind, both will be finished with the coming of Third Impact."

"Heh, give up?" Dante smirked at this. "That's more what I'd expect from you, who pretty much gave up being human, and that was before you even got that Adam thing in you."

(The theme of _'Mundus 1Boss Battle' _begins to play in the background.)

Gendou sneered at his enemy at first, but drew up his weapon. Dante, still in his Sparda demon form, had equipped the Beowulf gauntlets once more and started to fire a barrage of Zodiac fireballs at Gendou, who dodges the first three of them before meeting with a sudden Volcano attack from Dante's fist that Gendou ended up rushing into and stopping him in his tracks. As he was stunned by the move, Dante then used his Sparda combo slash, before going into Devil Trigger and extending the Sparda sword during the Million Slash attack, piercing Gendou through his obscured body with multiple hits.

"Having fun?" Dante said, being careful not to kill Gendou so fast right away. He still had more hell to give him before closing the curtain on his life. Taking out his twin pistols, Dante was playing a mind game with his enemy, who started to mindlessly swing his makeshift weapon around, until Dante used a Stinger attack and caught him stunned and defenceless. Dante rolled closer to his enemy and used the Million Slash attack from his Sparda, before switching to Beowulf and using his Type 1 combo attack, hitting Gendou with repeated kicking attacks, before Dante used a one legged jump kick that sent Gendou air borne.

After he landed, Dante started to power up his Rising Dragon move for a good ten seconds, while Gendou was in a deep state of near unconsciousness. As soon he stood up to attack Dante, he was meet with a string of ascending punches from Dante's charged Rising Dragon, the effect causing Dante to rise as high as Lilith itself while giving Gendou repeated hits while going upwards in a twisting motion.

"Grrrraghhhh!" Gendou shouted as Dante slammed him back down into the platform with his Hammer haymaker attack. Another standoff began as Dante beckoned Gendou to come at him with everything he got while he waited.

Misato and Rei stood there watching as they then heard a door open behind them. Shinji, Asuka, Ritsuko, Trish and Fuyutsuki stood there with eyes on Gendou in his now deformed state and Dante kicking his ass all around Terminal Dogma.

"F…father!" Shinji muttered in shock as he stepped forward. Asuka was speechless at seeing what was taking place in front of her, while Ritsuko felt even more disgusted seeing Gendou like this now, but at the same time, getting a sense of relief that it will be all over for him soon. Fuyutsuki only shook his head in regret as he thought of the actual monster his once in the past colleague had now become because of his obsession.

Misato looked back and was pleased to see both Shinji and Asuka were still alive. "Shinji, Asuka, you're both okay!"

"Of course we're okay. We wouldn't want to miss this for the world." Asuka said, getting to their position with Rei and Lucia, while everyone else followed to watch the battle against Gendou and Dante.

"Good to see you're back, Shinji." Misato smiled, as he did as well to return it.

"So am I, Misato." Shinji replied, as he then looked at Rei and her missing right arm. "Rei….what happened to you! Your arm…"

"I'll be fine, Ikari…you wouldn't need to worry…" Rei said as she held unto the jacket Misato gave her tighter now. Shinji felt his father was responsible for this as he looked back to the battle.

(Father…how can you do this to Rei? I…I will never forgive you!) Shinji thought to himself in anger as he clenched his fists, but Trish had placed her hand onto his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Shinji…I'm sure Dante will have his way of getting the answers you need out of him one way or the other." Trish said.

"Did we miss much?" Ritsuko said in a near grin. Even though she hasn't gotten used to seeing Dante like this, she was beginning to think this even looked pretty damn good to watch, especially if it's Gendou on the receiving end, which made a whole lot better.

"Oh, a good bit." Misato replied simply.

"Wished we had a camcorder…" Asuka cut in as she herself was enjoying Gendou like this.

"While we're on that subject, I wished the rest of NERV could have seen this as well…" Ritsuko said as well.

Gendou stood up and now was facing everyone who had just joined in seeing him like this. The looks from their faces even didn't show a hint of fear from his presence or appearance, but more like hatred towards him now more than ever for what he had done. Particularly, Shinji's, who was staring at him hard enough to reveal that he was not the same Third Child that he had seen as a tool or someone to take advantage of his emotions since he was called to Tokyo 3. Shinji was now full of intent of showing his father now what he thought of him right there and then.

"Why, father…? Why would you want to start Third Impact? Why are you doing this to hurt Ayanami, Asuka, and everyone else close to me when all you're doing is showing yourself as the real enemy to all of us!" Shinji cried out. Gendou merely smiled as he heard Shinji's plea for an explanation for this.

"I'm doing this for your mother's sake, Shinji. It is the only way she can return to me." Gendou said, standing up. "Third Impact is the real goal I have been seeking for all this time…preserving humanity from its extinction has never even crossed my mind one bit, but rather the other way around."

Shinji's eyes widened as he heard this from Gendou. "You…you're insane…"

"You're telling us that we've been duped all along?" Asuka shouted, putting her hands on her hips, causing Gendou to smile a bit.

"That's right…I've used everyone one of you worthless fools to get me this far, and no half demon or any one of you will stop my ambitions!" Gendou said, getting up with his weapon on the ready. "And I will start with you, Third Child!"

"Shinji!" Asuka, Misato and Rei shouted at the same time as the looked on in shock when Gendou threw his weapon at his own son's body, with intent to kill him. But before the weapon got close to his body, he was pushed out of the way and it ended up piercing Trish's abdomen in his place. Dante saw this and called out her name.

"Trish!" Dante said as he rushed next to her, holding her before she fell. The weapon disintegrated into nothing, as Gendou produced another one while Dante was distracted. From the spot where the weapon pierced her, there was a deep wound.

"Why…why did you do it, Trish?" Shinji asked, kneeling to her, but Trish let out a small laugh, despite the fact the wound she had hurt like hell.

"Heh…this is…nothing, Shinji. I survived worst stuff than this. The power of an Angel is less lethal than that of Mundus's." Trish said, feeling faint. "And besides, I must have picked up some of Dante's dirty habits of protecting humans as well…you're needed to be unharmed in any case, Shinji and I have to see to that."

"Thanks, Trish; I'd never thought you were serious until now about this." Shinji said.

"Don't scare us like that again, Trish. Get yourself fixed up if you can do it with your powers." Dante said, as he then glared at Gendou once more. "Now, back to you, Gendou Ikari…you just broke two important rules in a fight…one: Never hurt the kids and two: Don't mess with my woman. Prepare to suffer big time."

Dante jumped back using Air Hike a distance away from Gendou, who was charging up an attack from the weapon he created using Adam's power. With his Beowulf gauntlets equipped, Dante prepped himself for an attack he knew Gendou was going to pull and started the opening animation for his Real Impact move as Gendou closed in with a mindless, charge attack, holding the lance like weapon in his left hand.

"Here's a taste of my own Impact, Gendou." Dante said as he pulled back his right fist and said, "Kiss this…"

Gendou's raised left arm was right over Dante's head as he swung down, but Dante had quite a nasty surprise for him. Dante's raised right fist met the underside of Gendou's left hand which held the lance, and everything seemed to freeze between them, that Dante even had time to stare at Gendou with a death glare for a good two seconds, before shouting, 'RISING DRAGON!"

What happened next was so unbelievable and almost horrid to watch at the same time. The force of Dante's ultra powerful Rising Dragon move actually countered the incoming attack Gendou had tried to use on him, and instead, as Dante rose into the air upwards with the attack, a loud, deafening crack of bones and shredding of skin from Gendou's left arm was heard and seen for Shinji, Asuka, Ritsuko, Trish, Fuyutsuki, Misato, Lucia and Rei to witness as Dante's Real Impact actually killed two birds with one stone. One of them was countering an attack using the move and knocking away Gendou's weapon from the opening punch, while the other was using the same move to rip apart Gendou's left arm from the force and power it produced. The decapitated left arm goes flying off away and landing into the LCL pool, staining it with Gendou's blood.

"Grrrrrraaaaagggghhhh!" Gendou shouted in extreme agony and pain as Dante then landed a distance away from his enemy to get a good look at now.

"Know your sins through your suffering, Gendou Ikari!" Dante said out loud in demon form as he stood there and watched Gendou writhe in pain, using his right hand to hold unto the area where his left arm used to be, as blood heavily gushed out from its socket, staining the floor of Terminal Dogma and even the LCL chamber pool. A blood curdled cry was heard from his lips as Gendou got one part of the punishment he deserved, but Dante was far from done.

"You know…seeing you like this really makes me think back on what you did to the Fourth Child, Touji Suzahara." Dante spoke, causing Gendou to look at him alarmed and in shock and now losing a lot of blood. "Quite fitting and ironic that you had to experience what he had lost what was dear to him, because of your stupidity."

"I had to do what was necessary to eliminate the enemy!" Gendou shouted back in defence, and thanks to Adam imbued into him now, he can at least endure some of the pain. "The Fourth's well being wasn't vital to the operation; he was more of a hindrance as it caused the Third to hesitate in destroying the enemy…"

Before Gendou can finish, Dante had already used a Straight attack on him to punch Gendou backwards, tumbling all the way causing a bloody trail to appear. Dante's blood covered Beowulf gauntlet was clenched in pure anger and hatred towards Gendou for what he just said.

"You're only asking to make the suffering even more painful for you if you go on thinking your own son's own interests weren't that important, even if it meant a human life!" Dante said, as he was in the Beowulf stance attack for Swordmaster attacks. Amazing to everyone who was watching this, expecting Dante, Gendou stood up and started to charge at Dante once more. The Adam embryo had taken full advantage on his insanity.

"No one, not even, half breed demon like you, will stop me from being with my Yui!" Gendou shouted as he charged, still thinking he can still beat Dante with his Adam infused power.

Little did he know how wrong he so was, as Dante used his Doppelganger After Image move, causing a second image of himself in Devil Trigger form to appear. The shadow form was equipped with the Agni and Rudra dual swords, while the real Dante still had on the Beowulf gauntlets.

Misato's eyes widened even more at the sight before her. "Okay…just what is it he just did this time?"

"He is using his own shadow to help him take on Gendou. Dante's really pissed off now if he has to use his Doppelganger like this…" Lucia said, knowing Dante can be scary when he's mad. This was one of his examples of letting out his frustration on someone like Gendou Ikari, especially if this was his attitude towards what he done to Touji Suzahara.

"Damn, I'd hate to be in Gendou's shoes right now…" Misato shuddered as she watched, though admitting she's having a guilty pleasure of seeing Gendou getting this sort of punishment; it was one hell of a show and she, Shinji, Asuka, Rei and everyone else had ringside seats.

The real Dante used a Zodiac move to stop Gendou in his tracks, while the shadow image rushed in using a Jet Stream attack, slicing Gendou with a combo string of wind and fire slashes. During the shadow's Jet Stream, the real Dante used a Straight to get close to Gendou as he started to pummel him with the Beowulf Type 2 combo attack, while the shadow used the Agni and Rudra Combo Type 3 attack and then the two had cornered Gendou from both sides with a mix of light, wind and fire.

"This is too much for even me to believe all at once…" Shinji muttered seeing this.

"No matter how much your friend punishes him, the bastard just keeps on ticking," Asuka cut in.

"Don't worry, you two…he won't last long any time soon after the next major attacks coming." Trish said, as she held onto her abdomen from the wound, while using her own demonic powers to heal the wound before it can turn into an infection.

Dante had now pinned his enemy using his Beowulf move and his shadow had surrounded Gendou as well with the Agni and Rudra dual swords, and the two then pulled off their consecutive combo attacks, consisting of Beowulf's Hyper Fist and the Million Slash move, both cutting and bludgeoning Gendou with slashes and punches of lightning fast speed at the same time. Before the Doppelganger shadow executed the overhead slash to end the attack, and Dante used the energy infused blow to end his Hyper Fist, they were both cancelled as a new move was going to be inputted.

Dante then used his Real Impact move once more, hitting Gendou with the initiating first punch, while the shadow figure used the Twister attack with the Agni and Rudra swords equipped, searing Gendou with a heat vortex. During this, Dante's Real Impact was now rising Gendou upwards higher with its Rising Dragon move, as the shadow then cancelled its Twister move and used Tempest, causing the shadow to rise into the same height with the real Dante in an even more powerful heat vortex. Gendou was caught in a powerful shockwave of flame, fire and extreme pain.

After Dante cancelled his After Image move, he reverted to normal as Gendou was sent flying across to Lilith's position into the LCL water. Panting for air, Dante was now close to the limit of tiring out. Even as a demon, he still had to deal with his natural human body and the conditions for it. Before he can relax, he started to see the LCL water began to bubble suddenly.

"Now what?" was all that Dante muttered, as suddenly the true form of Adam appeared before him and everyone else as Gendou's transformed, final form appeared. The body was far from human anymore, as it had turned completely white as Lilith itself, his eyes had turned red, while the veins of his body actually moved on their own and some of them stuck to his missing left arm.

"It's Adam!" Ritsuko shouted in shock.

"The fool had finally given in…I will now be one with Lilith and Instrumentality will take place, son of Sparda!" The now full in control Adam spoke as he rose and was close enough to merge to Lilith.

"Not so fast, buddy!" Trish said, charging up her powers. "Dante…use my power!"

Hurling the lighting at Dante, the energy was then transferred to his twin pistols, Ebony and Ivory.

"Take both him and Lilith out, now!" Misato shouted to Dante, who nodded at her in response. Dante held up his guns in time before the merging began, as he then felt another surge given to him. But the power he got was much different, now as it intermingled with Trish's powers. He looked back and saw Rei extending her left arm at Dante, projecting her AT-Field to assist Dante as well.

"Rei's helping out as well." Shinji spoke, amazed to see what was happening before him. The First Child quietly nodded at Dante, as he smirked at her for her backing him up. Dante took aim at Adam closing into Lilith's heart area.

"Looks like we have a winner," Trish said with a smile.

"Jackpot," he said, now firing a powerful Charge Shot that riddled into Adam and Lilith's chest in one shot at the same time, immediately searing into their chests and organs. Gendou's cries of agony can be heard as the shot started to melt his body slowly from where the shot hit, while Lilith started to combust and lose its body parts as well.

"Noooooooooo!" Gendou shouted, as his left leg suddenly dropped off from its joint and turned into ashes and blood before it landed in the LCL. His contorted face began to peel away of its skin and muscle tissue and into his skull. Shinji clenched his fists and shut his eyes away as he started to sob seeing his father die like this, but he felt it was much deserved. Misato held him into his arms and comforted him while Gendou's and Lilith's body burned themselves out of existence.

Silence filled the Terminal Dogma after Gendou's cries were gone; Dante was now dusting himself of the LCL that may have splashed unto his now torn up red coat. He then walked towards his partners and those of NERV.

"Everyone here alright and accounted for?" Dante asked, as Misato nodded at him.

"Yeah, you just did humanity a great favour there, Dante," she said with a light smile. "Now, Instrumentality will never take place by anyone. Thank you…thanks a lot, all of you."

"It was your boss that put all of us through one hell of an ordeal today," Trish said. "But since you're not bad people, we'll let it slide and make this an exception. But, Dante…anymore of this freelance, pro bono stuff like the LAST time you helped someone out and we'll soon be out of business."

"Hey, at least the extended contract will make up for all the trouble," Dante said, and then looking at the three Evangelion pilots, Shinji, Asuka and Rei. "Oh, after all this time, I'd never get to meet the famous pilots themselves. Come on…introduce me to them and stop hogging them to yourself, Trish."

"Well, the one who helped you before was the First Child, Rei Ayanami." Ritsuko spoke. "And these are the two who you helped a while ago on the GeoFront, this is the Second Child, Asuka Langley Sohryu, and this is the Third, Shinji Ikari."

"Pleased to meet you, Dante." Asuka said, nervously shaking his hand. (He even looks cuter than Kaji himself…wait a minute, what I was just thinking?)

"As the same with myself." Rei calmly said, even though her right arm was gone. Dante shook his head at the sight of this.

"Damn…you'd better get yourself fixed up right away." Dante said, nudging Trish. "Hey, Trish…help her out, will you? You have my permission to use the power from my mother's soul and this is basically a minor duty that you can do, right?"

Trish glared at Dante, before she rolled her eyes. Dante actually shook his head at this.

"Pretty please?" Dante said, now pleading with her. Trish threw her arms in defeat and sighed.

"Fine then…but this alone is extra as well. Don't forget that we have to eat to live as well, especially when your appetite is involved." Trish said.

"Hey, money can't buy everything, you know." Dante replied. "Just do your thing."

"Okay, then…here goes." Trish said, as she placed her hand on Rei's right shoulder. "Rei, I'm going to use some of my powers to stop what's happening to you because of your true nature for a very long time, so you don't need to fear your own life anymore."

Using some of the powers from the amulet stored in her from Dante's mother, Eva, who still watches and protects him to this day with her powers through Trish, the joint where Rei's missing right arm now began to grow slowly into a new one to everyone's astonishment. After a few moments, Trish had completely restored the First Child of her right arm, not to mention her being a breed of an Angel as well.

"Rei…?" Misato asked, hoping she would be alright. "How do you feel now?"

"I…I feel…reborn somehow." Rei said, now showing a small, gentle smile while she examined her right hand. "This feeling I had…it was something the Commander took away from me…"

"Well, now you have it back and no one else will take it away from you, that's a guarantee." Lucia spoke, as Dante got closer to meet Shinji, who was now wiping his eyes after seeing his father removed from existence like that.

"Shinji, right? No hard feelings, man. I had to do the right thing and put him in his place or else we'd all be screwed right now in Third Impact." Dante said, patting Shinji's shoulder.

"I…understand well, Dante. I knew all along that my father was no good…I just wished I knew why exactly he would go through such lengths to do such horrible things…he took away my mother, tried to kill Touji but only ended up hurting him badly, put Asuka and Rei in danger many times and now…" Shinji stopped and thought it was best to focus on the present and what can happen now that his father is gone and can no longer destroy people's lives.

"Easy there, dude. You did good today all around, facing up to your fears and your old man like that. That is what I call guts, my friend." Dante said. "There's nothing you should be ashamed of…your father just turned in the wrong direction and just headed down the road that was not supposed to be taken. Had someone stopped him long ago, it would have saved all of us a lot of trouble."

"Point taken." Ritsuko said with a grin. (Mother, you can rest in peace now…there's no need for me to be joining you anytime soon).

"Well, at least we all pulled together to stop his biggest ambition, so we shouldn't be really feel bad about it." Asuka said. "Come on, Shinji…you have to admit your dad was a total asshole, he got what was coming to him even worse than those JSSDF and the Evas we busted up ever did, compliments to Dante."

"Yeah…you're right." Shinji grinned a bit. "My father made some mistakes in the times I knew him that got him into this; it was inescapable that this had to happen."

"So, what happens now?" Lucia asked Fuyutsuki.

"We start cleaning up the mess you created, of course." Fuyutsuki said, before breaking into a smile. "But I do believe we all need some kind of break after all that has happened. Let's take this chance to do so and lick our wounds, while we contemplate what SEELE is up to now after all that has transpired."

"Finally, time to get loaded!" Dante said, nodding his head. "I haven't had a workout like that in years and now it's worked up an appetite for enough beer to quench this thirst I got since I started to deal with those troops, Evas and that Commander boss of yours. I do hope your refrigerator have enough beer in stock, though…"

(This guy sounds like he can beat me in a drinking game…) Misato thought to herself with a grin on her face. "It's settled then; we go to the mess hall and have ourselves a feast while we find out what SEELE's up to."

"Done deal." Dante replied as the group left the Terminal Dogma altogether.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the mess halls of NERV, Dante, now coatless, had his legs rested on the table he had enjoyed a good meal from. Sipping on some Yebisu beer, he was surrounded by several NERV personnel taking in the environment, (especially when the large number of them were females), while his partners were listening to the reports from Lt. Ibuki over the number of causalities that had occurred during the invasion. Trish was patched up thanks to Ristuko's help, while Shinji ate along with Asuka, Rei, Trish and Misato. Lucia stood alongside with Fuyutsuki, Makoto Hyuga and Shigeru Aoba.

"Over the course of the eight hours, fifty minutes and twenty second duration of the invasion posed by the JSSDF, NERV headquarters suffered a massive loss of 78 percent of its headquarters, with fifty of it being accumulated within the protective barriers of the base. Estimated cost of damage may as well put us into debt with our current defence budget. " Maya spoke.

"And the causalities?" Misato asked.

"From the roundup of the…victims in the invasion, the JSSDF had lost over eighty percent or even more of its five hundred platoon unit, heavy artillery units with tanks and VTOL's included, while NERV suffered thirty to forty percent of its people with an estimated of over one hundred and nine victims or more. We weren't able to save every one of our personnel members, ma'am." Maya spoke.

"How unfortunate…" Lucia said, shaking her head.

"I will have honorary funeral services prepared to send them off; at least they are at a much better place than here after the hell this base has just been through." Misato said, pulling back and drinking a beer herself. "And SEELE?"

"No activity from them thus far." Maya said. "Though I'd bet the shock of knowing the Third Impact they were trying to initiate failed big time must have gotten to them by now, thanks to Dante and his partners."

"Yeah, they must be shaking in their boots knowing Dante messed their plans up," Trish said. "But we can't be too careful…they may as well try another invasion and this whole thing starts up once more all over."

"You're right. The old men of SEELE will not let NERV go down so easily, even with Dante in the picture now." Fuyutsuki said. "They will prepare a surprise for all of us now that their grand plan has failed."

"So, what can we do to prevent another invasion from happening?" Misato asked, as Dante stepped up from the table, the beer can in his hand.

"Take the fight to them, of course." Dante said with a grin. "We can't just sit on our asses, thinking what to do next or else they will come with everything they got. They are SEELE after all."

"You think you can stop the most powerful organization in the world that attempted to destroy this base and the human race in one single day like that, Dante?" Misato asked. "You don't know that this is simply suicide if you go take them on like this."

"Relax, babe." Dante smirked. "By the time Lady gets back here, we're all going straight to SEELE headquarters and give them a send-off party they will never forget. But by the meantime, let's take the time to get to know one another and settle in while we can, this party is far from over."

"Well, as long as I can trust you on this, I guess its okay." Misato couldn't help but shake her head and get plastered. "Still…I would like to know who it that's helping Lady and her faction of troops to go and find Touji Suzahara before the JSSDF gets to him first. You wouldn't mind spilling the beans since you've been such a great help to us all this time, huh?"

"I guess we should be discreet and let them know, Dante." Trish said.

"You said it, Trish." Dante nodded. "Okay, babes…I'll let you in on the secret, but promise me one thing."

"And that is?" Misato asked.

"You don't freak out on us on who exactly we got ourselves mixed up with in this mess." Dante said as he leaned back and started to tell his story…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ShardclawK: And there you have it, the chapter which Gendou dies and our heroes triumph over the Third Impact! Glad to have this done in time for those who waited for this specific part of the story, so I'm hoping everyone liked how things in it turned out, especially with the extreme over the top Gendou suffering. (Man, I am so evil to do this to wanker men…)

With that aside, there's only probably three or four more chapters at the most before I finally finish this story, so I will do what I can in terms of updating as soon as I can to bring this fic to a close before the year is over. Again, to everyone, thanks to your support and comments, I was glad to keep this fic going and give it a satisfying ending.

Next chapter: What was happening on Lady's side during the final battles in NERV? Who is the mysterious partner who has dark secrets of his own that has set him different from anyone else? The only clue I'll give is that this character (and the associates who will also show up with him) are from another game series, but they've been around much longer than Dante has. Hmmm, I wonder who could it be?

See you in the bonus chapter next update.

Collis aka ShardclawKusanagi.


	11. Bonus Side Story: Lady's Mission

Disclaimer: Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom while Evangelion belongs to GAINAX, meaning I do not own these people and may never will.

Author's note: It's been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry for the delay, but I kind of took a break from this story to focus on the revisions of my other main crossover stories, fans of those would know that they are and among other things, it has gotten in the way of progressing this fic. But here I am to give the eager and growing fans the final pieces of this story that will end one of the most unique crossovers I've written. I do hope you like the offerings I have in store for all of you.

Also, I now dedicate this story in memory to one of it's faithful reviewers, _X-Over_, who will no longer be around to review this story or any of the many other crossover fics posted on as well as other crossover story sites on the net due to him moving to a part of the world where he won't be able to access the net. I know I should have posted this chapter sooner, but problems got in the way and now this happens. I do hope we can all hear from you again someday.

Okay, enough with the sad goodbyes…time to get the bonus side story going, you're all going to love this. I know I did, since this will be focused on my most favourite all time pairing in Evangelion anyway, so this was an extra for me. (Some of you who know me may already know who I'm talking about.) Enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End of Evangelion May Cry

Bonus Side Story: Lady's Mission

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inside the darkened chambers of SEELE headquarters, the elderly male chairmen were fuming over what had just transpired. The reports they received from their intelligence and surveillance reports posted all over Tokyo-3 and even from orbit satellite were hard to believe at first, but the video, audio and photographic evidence showed the truth of what has been taken place at NERV headquarters since they have launched an attack on the GeoFront in instigate Third Impact since early morning of that day.

They had control of the JSSDF, a wide platoon of experienced soldiers who were sufficient enough to become an army as well their own Mass Production Evangelion series. SEELE had plans to use these, plus their influential power to pull the plug on NERV's defences and from there, their plan was to overrun the base by killing everyone involved with NERV and its activities and then using their Eva series, they would start Third Impact before Gendou Ikari did.

They were the original writers of the script to be played that will lead to Third Impact. Everything would have gone according to their plan and humanity would have ended up losing their ego borders and become one.

However, today of all days, it had to be the day their plans didn't go too well. Dante Sparda and his female companions in the demon hunting business came to screw everything up for humanity's sake and future.

It all started when the JSSDF were forced back by Dante's otherworldly powers and abilities, before he started to eliminate their very own Mass Production Evangelion series with assistance from Evangelion Units 01 and 02.

Then there was also the report that Gendou attempted to start the Impact before he was interrupted and destroyed by Dante's own hand before it came to be. The details into how Gendou was killed along with Lilith when they merged were almost exaggerating and hard to believe, but were very true for all of SEELE to see and hear.

Keel Lorenz placed his hands on his head, frustration surely showing on the veins on his brow. Not only all the Mass Production Evas SEELE had worked on solely for Third Impact purpose were destroyed, but BOTH Adam and Lilith along them as well. This means there was no other vessels capable enough of causing the Third Impact.

"This is an outrage!" Keele pounded his fists on the table. "Why didn't the scenario predict the arrival of a Sparda HERE in Japan to stop the Impact?"

"Sparda may have been an important individual two thousand years ago, but his lineage was somehow insignificant to record." One of the other chairmen spoke in defence, trying not to become afraid of the situation even more than he had.

"Still, our plan became an absolute failure because of a half breed's intentions to preserve humanity further because of his actions today!" Keele shouted angrily. "It was wrong for Dante Sparda to make a fool of us…"

"But he did kill the traitor after all." Another of the chairmen said. "Gendou Ikari was a stubborn fool, thinking he was worthy of controlling the Third Impact. His death by Sparda's hands was quite the fitting punishment for his past actions."

"But he also managed to destroy Lilith and Adam, along with the Mass Production Eva series." His comrade replied.

"That is true…the only means to start Third Impact obliterated from existence, never to be recovered or duplicated." Another of the chairmen said. "Chairman Keel, what is your final assumption on this matter?"

"We cannot let NERV go unpunished for these acts against us." One of the chairmen said. "Not to mention, our former agent, Kaji must have had a part of this to begin with. He was the one who involved Dante Sparda into our affairs."

"I can assure all of you, gentleman, I have launched an incentive plan towards NERV's actions that will force them to reconsider their rebellion towards us." Keele said.

"And what is that you intend to do, sir?" was one of the chairmen's reply.

"The former Fourth Child was located just sometime ago in seclusion." Keele said. "I've already dispatched a force of the JSSDF who didn't participate in the GeoFront invasion to his location on a capture mission. My intentions for him is quite simple, provoke NERV into doing something they will regret."

"And if Sparda does intend to join NERV in their rebellion?"

"I have organized a trump card for Sparda in the case he wants to stops us." Keele said. "In any case, NERV may have stopped the Third Impact from occurring, but we won't allow them to carry on now with everything that has happened."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, back in NERV headquarters in the Command Centre, Dante was no longer in his red coat, but was in his coatless outfit, his red conjoined amulet hung under his neck. After having a few beers and getting acquainted with most of the people of NERV he saved, he was asked by the female quarter of the base to give them a display of his skills, or at least some of what he used when he destroyed Gendou Ikari down below in the Terminal Dogma. Not ever wanting to turn down a lady's request, he complied.

"You ladies want a show? Heh, I'll give one you'll never forget." He said, bowing to them with a smile. He was shown to one area of NERV which wasn't totally destroyed during the invasion, a training area where computer simulated opponents were generated for the use of hand to hand combat, as well as gun training.

Dante was equipped with his Cerebrus nunchucks and the Rebellion sword, along with the Artemis gun. Before him, a green computer image of a training dummy appeared before him.

"Now, imagine this is wanker man Gendou. Here's what a GunSlinger like myself can really do." Dante smirked as he equipped the nunchucks. Using the Cerebrus Type 1 attack, Dante started to attack the dummy as he started to charge the Artemis gun, mid way switching it to his Rebellion sword and performing his Rebellion Type 2 combo, before returning to his Cerebrus chain combo attack. Once more while still charging his Artemis gun, Dante used his High Time moved after switching back to Rebellion, raising the dummy airborne. Then switching back to his Cerebrus, Dante descended using a repeated attack of his Revolver attack.

Once the enemy was on the ground, Dante used High Time once more to make the dummy go airborne and then finally fires his Artemis on the airborne dummy, causing the Multi Lock attack to hit successive energy shots on the airborne dummy, as Dante jumped back and used a Cerebrus Revolver attack on the dummy to decimate him into shards of glass.

Most of the people, including Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Misato, Ritsuko, Maya, Shigeru, Makoto and Kouzou were amazed when they saw this 'Stylish' attack Dante had just displayed. Asuka couldn't help but start cheering wildly after seeing this.

"That was so awesome!" Asuka cried out.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Dante said as he signalled for another to come. It was a good thing the enemies were set on Dante Must Die, meaning they were very tough to die, but also meant giving Dante a chance to land just as many attacks as he can in his fashion.

Now in his Beowulf gauntlets, he also had his Nevan equipped. Dante performed his Beowulf Type 2 Combo, hitting his dummy with repeated lighting kicks as he charged his Artemis once more, before switching to Nevan and executing a Reverb Shock, lifting the enemy airborne.

Then using an Air Hike from the BeoWulf, he launched his Multi Lock on his falling enemy from above him, before switching to his Ebony and Ivory twin pistols and performing a Rain Storm on top of the falling body, before switching to a short, but powerful Charge Shot, then a Nevan Air Play attack, sending electric bolts and bats at the battered enemy. But he was far from over, Dante landed on top his enemy to execute a Free Ride, riding on the back of his enemy into a corner. After crashing the dummy into the wall, Dante fired a Multi Lock on the downed body, destroying that one as well.

"This is just too incredible." Makoto muttered as he saw this.

"Yeah, now I'm wishing that I was down there with the others when this guy did the Commander in." Shigeru spoke.

"How about one more for old time's sake?" Dante said, now equipping his twin fire and air elemental swords, Agni and Rudra, and his Beowulf gauntlets. He then activated his Doppelganger Style technique, After Image and his shadow comes to life once more using the Beowulf gauntlets.

Dante, now in his Devil Trigger form, rushed the practice dummy with a Agni and Rudra Combo Type 2 attack, while his shadow form entered a Straight input that was held back by the Tame speciality of the Beowulf attacks, as it began charging it's strength while Dante cancelled the final slashes of his attack to perform a Jet Stream attack, slicing into the dummy as the shadow now used its charged Straight attack. After knocking down the dummy flat, Dante then used his Combo Type 3 attack, while the shadow performed its Beowulf Type 2 combo attack, as they suddenly cancelled both into the Million Slash and Hyper Fist at the same time, inducing multiple slashes and punches into the dummy until it was destroyed.

"Amazing…" Ritsuko said as Dante shrugged his arms to this.

"There's really nothing to it. I could have messed Gendou up the same way, but he just really pissed me off so much that I actually forgot I was to have some fun with him before I killed him." Dante said, placing back the dual swords on his back.

"And he looked so cool doing it too." Shinji said, as Dante bowed to everyone, only to stop midway as his nose began to twitch.

"ACHOOO!" Dante sneezed loudly as a piece of wall behind him suddenly crashed, raising dust. "Damn, I must be coming down with something after all that fighting."

"So, he is human after all." Misato smiled as she saw the ovation and laughter that Dante got for the performance.

"Man, I'm beat." Dante said as he perched himself near Trish and Misato. "Send me a cold one, will you?"

"You could have gotten it yourself before instead of showing off." Trish replied, throwing a beer can to her partner from the cooler as he caught it as she turned to Misato. "See what I have to put up with every time he slacks off?"

"Yeah, he reminds of a certain someone." Ritsuko said, referring to Misato who instantly knew what she was talking about.

"Don't go there, Ritsu." Misato sighed as she looked at Shinji, who seemed relaxed now that he was with Asuka and Rei who are both okay now. "I think after today, I got to start cleaning up my act…for Shinji's sake. If I had been a bit more supportive to him before, he wouldn't have been so troubled. So many mistakes I made and it almost cost us all our lives."

"Yeah, we all messed up big time. And it wasn't just Gendou Ikari, but we didn't take the steps necessary to help the children in their time of need." Ritsuko said. "Especially for Shinji, who needed it probably the most?"

Trish was listening to the two Japanese women admit their mistakes and looked upwards to the open sky with a small grin to her face. "You know…I can say I really envy you two. It takes a lot of heart to say that you've messed up in raising Shinji and these kids well during the time when the Angels were attacking."

"How can you say that?" Misato asked. "Surely you never had to be a guardian before, am I right, Trish?"

"You're right. I really don't have any kids of my own. Well, probably because Dante and I really haven't settled down yet to consider having any." Trish said, causing Dante to spit out his beer.

"Aw, hell no, Trish. You didn't have to go and say that now." Dante muttered as Trish smirked a bit and suddenly looked serious once more.

"But that doesn't mean I haven't experience the consequences of the mistakes in my past. I'm sure Dante is capable of making mistakes as well, despite the fact we both have demon blood in our veins." Trish said sullenly. "It really doesn't matter who or what we are, our mistakes isn't something that discriminate ourselves from one another, we all make them at some point, even if they are really stupid ones."

Misato and Ritsuko glanced at Trish seriously as they knew that she was right.

"What I'm really trying to say is…I'm not wholly sure what happened in your pasts with Shinji and it really doesn't matter now." Trish said. "You at least got to admit you didn't do a good job taking care of him or the other children and that really in itself is a brave thing you can do for now. It doesn't make you any less than you are now."

"It would be best to tell them the same thing you told an old friend, Trish." Dante said as she shook her head.

"I guess so, Dante." Trish said as she stared at not just at Misato and Ritsuko, but everyone else who was with her from NERV and her demon hunting partner. "Misato, now that the Impact is no longer going to be anyone's problems, you've been given a chance to start over at least. Just remember one thing, that no man or woman can never claim to have made a mistake. It is how we recover from them that make us human."

"I…I think I understand now." Misato nodded. "Yes, things should be getting better from here on out. I got to be more responsible with Shinji, Rei and Asuka from now on. I may be able to learn from the mess I made in the past, but I don't want the children to be doomed to repeat them."

"That's all I needed to hear, I know you all will do fine." Trish said, patting her shoulder. They both seem to be enjoying each other's newfound companionship now that things settled down.

"That was some sweet advice, Trish." Ritsuko said to her. "It struck a chord within me too; I think I'm going to do my best from now on with them as well."

"And I'll be there to help you, sempai." Maya said, nodding her head next her senior.

"We'll all pull in anyway we can, Misato." Makoto said as he and Shigeru nodded their heads at her.

"Thank you, everyone." Misato smiled back at them as Dante stood up to stretch himself.

"Well, isn't this nice?" Dante said, shrugging his arms. "This air is much more pleasant than the last time we grouped together like this."

"Lady would have enjoyed seeing this." Lucia said. "Too bad she is busy having to go the Fourth Child at a time like this."

"The woman who was here with men following her?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, before we came over, we did some digging into the children's profiles, hope you didn't mind." Dante said. "We guessed that SEELE bunch will eventually try and go after the kid and those associated with him, since he was related to you guys since that incident with the Eva being taken over and your former asshole commander almost getting the poor kid killed. Damn, just thinking about it almost makes my Devil Trigger tick."

"Easy, Dante. You know just setting off your Trigger can obliterate everything close to you." Trish warned him as several people backed off.

"Sorry about that." Dante said, rubbing his head. "In any case, she said she'd handle in protecting the kid while we dealt with things here. Of course, she didn't go alone."

"The army following her probably wouldn't be enough to defend where Touji is staying." Misato said.

"That's right, in a case like this; she had to take along an old friend of ours." Trish said.

"Is something the matter with Suzahara?" Rei's voice spoke as she, Shinji and Asuka came to join the adult group.

"Yeah, we heard you guys have been talking about him a lot." Shinji said as his face looked serious. "SEELE is going after him, is that's what's happening?"

"I'm afraid so, Shinji." Misato said. "It would be obvious since they now know that the Third Impact's been diverted."

"So why are we here still? We should be over to help him!" Shinji said, but Dante waved his finger at him.

"Whoa, kid. Take it easy. And here I was thinking I wasn't the only one with stamina remaining for the day." Dante said as he tried to relax Shinji. "Look here, Shinji. You don't have to worry about your buddy, I know you want to help him and I admire you for that. But really, man, don't push yourself any further than you already have. I'm sure after running through a base that was invaded, only to be pushed into a giant robot to fight several other robots and then come back to see your father turn into a giant white turd bent on killing humanity, you must be pretty tired by now."

Shinji almost tried to speak, but Rei placed her hand on his shoulder and nodded her head at him. "He is right, Shinji. You need your rest from all that has happened. It must have been very hard on you."

The Third Child hung his head as he knew he can't refuse Rei's gentle tone. Sighing a bit, he agreed.

"Fine then, I'll let Dante and his partners do what they can." Shinji said, staring at Dante who smiled at him.

"You have nothing to worry about. Lady has got the best vampire hunter working with her on this." Dante said. "I'm sure some of you have heard of Alucard, am I right?"

Some people widened their eyes as they heard this. Among them was Asuka.

"You're kidding…the famous immortal half breed son of Count Dracula who fought against his own father with the help of Ralph C. Belmont?" Asuka lamented. "Mein Gott, how is that possible?"

"Relax; he and I are on good terms. We do hunt the same breed anyway." Dante said.

"His father and the vampire hunting clan, the Belmonts and those who followed in the fashion used to go venturing in castles around the world where some of the most powerful demons other than Mundus existed." Lucia said. "You can say they share quite the history."

"We've heard of some of the legends, but it's hard to believe that even Alucard can still be alive up to now." Misato spoke. "Some of the databanks in NERV have even said they said someone fitting his description several times here in Japan, though he'd always carry another alias."

"That's not surprising that a hunter of his kind is hardly sought out." Dante said. "It wasn't until I did some searching of my own that I came across some useful clues about him. He is known to have been using another alias, Genma Arikado."

"I see…so we got vampire hunters saving us." Ritsuko said. "This is all hard to believe at once."

"At least believe in the fact Touji's in good hands with Lady and Alucard working on this." Trish said. "It will be okay, Shinji. Soon everything will be truly over once Touji and your other friends are out of danger."

"Thanks, you guys." Shinji said, nodding at them.

"Say, Trish, I meant to ask, Dante mentioned an old friend you said the same advice to you just told us." Misato asked. "Who was it?"

"I'm sure you guys are familiar with Captain Blue and his old action flicks, am I right?" Trish said which caused Shigeru's eyes to widen.

"You mean that action movie/director of those old superhero movies?" Shigeru exclaimed. "I love his works! You guys actually know him?"

"You got to tell us the details." Makoto was the next to jump in and ask.

"Oh, boy, seems we have to gather around a campfire and share the story huh, Dante?" Trish asked.

"I hear you." Dante said. (Then again, I wonder how he, Joe and Silvia will make out of this when they hear about all the mess I made here today? I wouldn't be surprised if a movie was made out of this little venture…)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few days before, in Dante's office at Devil Never Cry…

"So, that's what is going down in Japan right now." Dante said, as he spoke to his partners in the demon hunting business. Lady and Lucia were there with as well. Dante had just finished explaining to them what he found out from Kaji about SEELE's involvement in the Third Impact he was hired to stop. This news was rather shocking for even them to take.

"It's hard to believe that even humans are looking to bring about the end of the world." Lady said, shaking her head. "These guys sound a bit like my old man."

"Indeed. These people all wish to ruin mankind with evil power, just as Arius almost did before." Lucia said.

"And as usual, you're going to crash these guys' party?" Lady asked.

"But of course. The pay is good enough." Dante said simply.

"Is that your only reason?" Lady said, putting her hands on her hips. "This is probably bigger than anything we've faced in the business, you know?"

"Yes, I have taken note of that, Lady, which is more the reason why I'm going to Japan to stop this Gendou from turning humanity into toilet fluid." Dante said. "I may be a half breed, but there are people like you to consider in this. Can't have my best human partner in the business joining the number of people losing their psychical form now, can I?"

"I suppose you have a point." Lady said.

"Son of Sparda, have you been informed what we will be up against?" Lucia asked. "We may not be facing demons here, but humans with armaments."

"VERY BIG armaments, I must add." Lady said. "Being in the service of the U.S Government can have its good points. I've seen just what the JSSDF are capable of. They are serious-as-hell-professionals."

"She's right, the JSSDF are nothing to laugh at." Lucia said.

"So what? They still sound like a bunch of pussies to me." Dante said, standing up. "What is it we have that they don't?"

"Manpower for one thing." Trish finally spoke. "They outnumber us easily four to over a hundred, even more considering how big the GeoFront is."

"Well, it seems I will be asking for overtime pay on this job as well." Dante said, rubbing his chin. "I told you before, Trish, I already made up my mind to go a little wanker hunting and even if the Japanese Army comes, they don't have the cock and balls to take me down. It may give me a chance to brush up my skills a little before I can face the main objective."

"Nothing I can do or say will change your mind anyway." Trish said, as she then saw Kaji stepped in. "Ah, good morning, Ryoji. Hope you had a good rest."

"Well, a couch isn't the best recommended for a bed, but at least I got some sleep." Kaji said groggily. He still looked rugged and improper as ever. "Oh, and who are the guests with you?"

"My long time partners in the business. This is Lady." Trish introduced her to Kaji, which he soon recognised.

"I heard about you. You're one of the few remaining human demon hunters who are working for the U.S government and are head of a special force that hunts them, am I right?" Kaji asked as Lady nodded.

"That's right." Lady said. "Dante and Trish had already told us about you, we need to talk about what we really are going to do about this SEELE trying to bring about mankind's extinction."

"We'll get to it eventually." Kaji said as he gazed at Lucia. "And this is Lucia?"

"Yeah, she handles most of the overseas hunting." Dante said. "She now has bases set up in the England area, where most of the demons and their like have been causing havoc. She even went as far to bringing a close friend ours for the mission."

"That would be me." A deep male voice said as Kaji leapt up. The figure was tall with grey, long straight hair. He wore a trenchcoat that concealed a near casual uniform. He had pale looking skin and a serene look on his face.

"Whoa, I didn't even see you here." Kaji said.

"Arucard, you shouldn't sneak up on my client like that." Dante shook his head. "I bet that is how you'd get your customers."

"Unlike you, Dante, I go and hunt without waiting for the valour." Arucard said, as he walked past Kaji. "How's it been, old friend?"

"You know the usual." Dante replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Except for today, we got something big cooking. I'm sure that is why Lucia brought you here, right?"

"Wait a minute…THE Alucard who went up against his father twice?" Kaji said, backing a bit. "How come he's here with you?"

"Relax, man. He and my old man worked together in the hunting business in the past, not to mention he also had run-ins with the Belmont bloodline." Dante said.

"The Belmonts…they are the famed vampire hunting group that through history has been fighting Dracula for hundreds of years." Trish said to Kaji.

"They owed my old man for having helping each other take down the demons in the long past. When Alucard and my father worked together, they made a truce to continue that demon hunting alliance tradition going after I was born." Dante said. "Of course, the guy should learn to be a bit more sociable, that's one complaint I have about him. But, he's not as bad as I am."

"All he as spoken is true. The Sparda bloodline is highly respected among the Belmont bloodline, as he was among one of the only demons to have ever worked along them for all these years since I slew my father." Alucard said. "In any case, Dante, what is it of this level of importance that you require my help?"

"Well, since all of you are here…" Kaji stood up and stretched his arms. "I better say in a nutshell that humanity is in big trouble, because the people, who were supposed to protect the world from its extinction, are plotting the opposite."

"You have no need to explain the details once more, Mr. Ryoji Kaji. I've heard everything while I was in the shadows." Alucard said simply.

"Ditto. Just tell us what we should do and how to do it." Dante said.

"Basically, NERV will be under serious attack by the JSSDF, but I've also gotten intelligence confirming the whereabouts of the former Fourth Child." Kaji said. "Since the base will be the main point of focus since that is where the Impact will most likely happen, the Fourth Child will most likely be targeted. No one from NERV would be able to defend him if SEELE chooses to come after him and they most likely will."

"In other words, someone has to be there to watch out for that kid." Trish said. "And considering what has happened to him some time ago, he won't be able to move around fast enough to run from the danger."

"Remind me to give that wanker Gendou Ikari one for almost dismembering the kid like that, will ya?" Dante said to Trish.

"Yeah, I surely will." Trish smiled at him. "But Dante, you won't be able to get there in time, even if you managed to stop the Impact."

"Yes, these humans will most likely attempt to take the boy's life during the attack at NERV." Alucard said.

"As much fun as it would be to watch over the kid, I can't be in two places at once. My priority is NERV and Gendou Ikari first." Dante said.

"I already said I was going with Dante to NERV, sorry." Trish said.

"Well, since Dante says he's going to do this, I am going with them as well." Lucia said. "I owe Dante a lot for saving me from Arius's clutches and this is probably one of the best ways I can repay him. I also won't allow another man who is corrupted in power to turn the world into his fashion at the cost of the humans I had sworn to protect from demons."

"I got to notify the government of the conspiracy of the Angels that Gendou and SEELE have been hiding before I can arrive with reinforcements. This may as well be a priority since the President's been bitching about SEELE's activities up to late regarding the sudden funding and development of the Mass Production Evas." Lady said seriously. "Then there's also that disappearance of the second NERV headquarters awhile back…it won't be hard to be surprised to find out if they are behind these events."

"Then, that leaves…"Trish said as everyone looked at the only vampire in the room.

"Alucard, you think you're up for a babysitting mission?" Dante asked.

"I don't sit too happily with children." The vampire replied simply.

"Aw, come on." Dante said. "I'm sure it will be worth the time. I'll make sure to send my back up if things get too hot for you."

"I doubt I may need the assistance." Alucard said. "But, for the sake of this Fourth Child, I'll go to him."

"He's named Touji Suzahara. He's supposedly staying with a girl named Hikari Horaki and her two sisters." Kaji said. "Both his younger sister and best friend are with him currently. Ever since the incident involving the 13th Angel, Touji had been receiving treatment and therapy for the limbs he lost and Hikari is volunteering him in the recovery stages."

Kaji showed the demon hunting group a range of pictures that showed Touji Suzahara, Hikari Horaki and Kensuke Aida's faces, along with the pictures of Hikari's sisters, one of them happens to be the oldest of the three, while the other was young enough to be in elementary school. Looking at the three of them, they almost looked like twins with identical looks to one another; the differences though were their ages.

"The oldest of the three is Kodama, while Hikari's the second youngest." Kaji spoke. "Nozome is the youngest, turned nine this year."

"You said that a friend of Touji is staying with them too?" Lady asked.

"Yes, that is Kensuke Aida. Both of Touji and Kensuke's fathers worked for NERV." Kaji said. "After the…incident involving the 13th Angel, I got reports that Touji's father was laid off by the Commander."

"You got to be kidding me." Dante scoffed. This has now only raised his hatred for Gendou Ikari. "Why would he do that?"

"Sure, it would give him a chance to be with Touji to support him through his recovery, right?" Lady asked, as Kaji shook his head.

"It may seem so, but the report also stated mental instability within Touji to have caused the Unit 03 to go berserk. Commander Ikari made this statement to be passed on to Dr. Ritsuko Akagi." Kaji said, causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock.

"He…he would dare pin this accident on the victim?" Trish muttered. "That's terrible!"

"I know…and the worst part is that he hardly paid the compensation needed for Touji's surgery to replace his lost limbs. The cost of the surgery was paid out of his father's pocket." Kaji continued. "He acted as if this was no longer his problem, considering he was the one who put Touji in the hospital in the first place."

"This is…too cruel for even a child to bear." Lady shook her head. The facts of this new horrid truth are more for her to handle. "That man is a living monster to have done this…just like my father used to be."

"Hey, no use dredging up old memories, Lady." Dante said.

"In any case, Touji and those closest to him are still getting protection by a small portion of NERV's Section Two security, employed secretly by Misato after the 16th Angel." Kaji said. "The downside to this is how incapable these guys will be when its time for the fighting to start, it's a sure thing that he and those with him won't survive if NERV is taken over."

A silence followed Kaji's last statement, Alucard let out a loud and long sigh.

"I've heard quite enough to motivate me, Mr. Kaji." Alucard spoke seriously. "I will go to this Suzahara boy and protect him until Dante has cleared his business in NERV. I happen to have some unfinished business in Japan anyway that needs clearing up."

"What kind of business?" Kaji asked.

"You wouldn't like to know." Alucard said, his blood red eyes glowing under his hairline. Kaji stepped back some as Dante spoke.

"Then it's settled, I got NERV to clean up, while Alucard can handle the small fry that will be after Shinji's buddies." Dante said, cocking his shotgun on his shoulder.

"Will you need backup over there?" Lady asked.

"Hardly." Alucard said sullenly. "I'll let you know when it comes to that, but by the looks of things, I'm highly doubtful of the skills these humans will have when they attempt to endanger the children's lives and I'm there to greet them."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Present day back in Japan, at the Horaki residence…

"Come on, Touji, eat up." Kensuke Aida said, as he sat in a room with his close school friend, Touji Suzahara. Kensuke was dressed in a casual t-shirt and short jeans, while Touji was resting on a sofa in the room he was staying, wearing only a vest and short pants which accommodated the areas of his lost left arm and leg. Both of them has been helping Hikari with the house-sitting for about a week now, and Kensuke was busy around the house keeping this steady as Touji's younger sister, Mari was also staying with them.

Since the 13th Angel, both Kensuke and Hikari had been putting extra effort in helping Touji recover, both physically and mentally. The first two weeks since the accident were very hard on him, as he had to endure two painful surgeries before NERV can finally offer him replacement artificial limbs. While it was easier said than done for his body, his mind was broken in spirit due to the fact that not only he would be looked or move like as the same Touji he was before, but he knew his best friend, Shinji, wasn't responsible for hurting him. Still, he had always felt he was solely responsible for what had happened.

If it wasn't for their perseverance, Touji couldn't have gotten some of his confidence back. Most of that was thanks to Hikari, who has now gotten closer to him since the incident and has spent most of her time caring for him.

"I don't feel like eating." Touji replied, looking out to the window. It was getting close to sunset now over the hills overlooking the Horaki residence.

"Even if it's Hikari's cooking?" Kensuke asked. "It's not like you to be like that, Touji. Not ever."

"I have good reasons why I can't eat right now." Touji said, hanging his head. After some speculation, he already had guessed about the fighting over at the GeoFront. When they heard reports from a few of the Section Two's sentries that were guarding them, confirming an N2 mine hit on the GeoFront, they knew things were serious. It was enough to make them worry for Shinji and all of there friends are alright.

Kensuke looked on at Touji in silence as he sighed. "Hey, Touji, I wouldn't worry about Shinji and the Devil Girl. They would do just fine, and besides, I don't want you to be worrying too much."

"You…you could be right." Touji said, moving his right hand over his face. "But then again, we were told by those Section 2 guys that NERV's outnumbered by those JSSDF guys."

"Haven't heard from their headquarters in hours…" Kensuke said. "Guess things must have…"

"Kensuke, let's not talk about it anymore, okay?" Touji winced as stood up using a crotch for his missing left leg. Kensuke understood that it was painful just to talk about the matter and went on to finish his meal. He seemed to be enjoying it so far.

Touji sulked on in silence as he stared out the window of the room. He knew he want to avoid any negative thoughts about Shinji, Asuka's and Misato's fates, but with how things are looking, they don't seem to be looking up.

"Excuse me, guys, I'm coming in." a young girl's voice spoke from the outside of the room.

"Sure, come on in, Hikari." Kensuke spoke as the door opened and Hikari Horaki stepped in. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and blue overalls over it, and her usually seen pony tailed hair was now loose and straightened. It flowed behind her head, and ended over her shoulders.

"Touji, I was wondering if you were finished with your plate as yet." Hikari asked, as the taller boy looked back with a small grin on his face.

"Nah, I really couldn't eat anything right now." Touji replied. "Guess I'm a bit uneasy with this tense atmosphere, huh?"

Hikari's eyes looked onto the ground in sadness as Kensuke realized they needed to be alone right now. Clearing his throat, he stood up, taking his and Touji's plates.

"Uh, gee, I wonder how's Nozome's doing outside, I bet she must need a hand around the kitchen as usual." Kensuke said as he rubbed his head. "Touji, give me a holler if you need anything else from the kitchen, I'll just leave this in the microwave."

"Sure, man." Touji replied to his friend as Hikari knew Kensuke's intention of leaving. She smiled at him and nodded her head at him as he left, which meant she can have some time alone with the former Fourth Child.

(Thanks, Kensuke.) She thought as she turned her sight to Touji's direction, then to the window he was gazing at. She fumbled with her fingers, trying to think of the words she can use to at least comfort him during this time. She can see it clearly in those deep, serious eyes of his that he needed the companionship and support of another person closest to him that even Kensuke or his little sister couldn't give.

(Poor Touji…even when you're like this, you're still thinking of Ikari and the others?) Hikari thought to herself, knowing he was more compassionate than he looked. She had always known he was a caring person, but it surprised her that he'd be angsty in worrying about Shinji after hearing what's been going on since morning at the GeoFront. It was because of this side of Touji Suzahara that grew Hikari's crush on him even more.

It was so much of a burden to her to take, that it broke her heart every time that she thought about Touji's current condition and that he had done nothing evil or harmful to anyone to deserve it. To the outside world, he was just another casualty of war, but to Hikari, it meant more than just that. He may still be alive, but he's hardly the same person he was before the incident. But even still, he would commit himself to do his best for those he cares about. It was enough for Hikari to press on to be closer to him now than ever, but also enough that it often brings her to tears.

Even standing close to him now, she can feel her heart ache seeing him like this. She tried her hardest to keep back the tears, ever maintaining her upright stature she was known at during school days. But standing next to him like this…she surely could break down emotionally in front of him.

"Ah…Touji…" Hikari muttered, her lips even quivering as she spoke. "Do you think…Asuka will be alright too?"

Touji suddenly turned to his class representative and saw the sad look in her freckled face. He was expecting her to ask this. Hikari was probably worried about Asuka herself, not a moment passed during the day that she hoped her classmate would at least be okay. When she heard the seriousness of the situation worsen when the JSSDF attacked, her hopes for seeing her friend again seemed to have gotten dimmer.

"No one can really say, I guess." Touji replied, in what he hoped was the best answer he can provide for her for now. He didn't want to see her sad in any way, he knew on his part that she was probably depressed over everything that has happened. "Even with some of the guys from NERV watching us, I feel uneasy, just as you are probably."

"They told Kensuke that they haven't been able to contact the headquarters for hours." Hikari said. "Maybe something…something has happened to her, to Ikari, to all those people at NERV!"

"Hikari…" Touji said as he saw Hikari started to sob, as she placed her hands over her face, hiding it.

"Asuka…I know she was badly hurt after that Angel attack a long time back, she couldn't pilot her Eva anymore." Hikari spoke as she cried. "And Rei…she…! I can't hope for the best anymore, they could already be long dead for all we know! Shinji… his guardian and all those people who were in that base!"

Touji just couldn't stand it anymore. He felt hopeless as he watched the girl who has been caring for him ever since he lost two of his limbs cry desperately in front of him, the one who should be watching over her. He felt pathetic of himself as he felt he had failed her in some way. He wished there was something he can do to rectify the situation in a way to make her feel safe.

"Touji, what are we going to do?" Hikari cried as the handicapped boy simply shut his eyes as he felt there was one thing he can do for her. "Are we going to die as well?"

"You know for sure…that can't happen." Touji said. "They surely can't come to kill kids like us. But…even if it comes to that…"

To Hikari's surprise, Touji stood up on his right leg with only the crotch to support his left side as he walked over close enough to Hikari that he wrapped his right arm around her back and pulled her close to his naked chest. A shade of red covered Hikari's wet face as she felt Touji's tight, warm and comforting embrace. She can hear his heart beating loudly as her ear was pressed against it. She knew Touji had been having trouble showing his feelings for her, as the paced beating of Touji's heart confirmed it. The thumping of it started to sooth Hikari in a way that it eased her of some of her pain.

"No matter what should happen, I'll be sure to protect you and everyone else here." Touji said. "You…you all are important to me, Hikari. I don't want to lose anything else more valuable in my life anymore."

Hikari looked up at him with watered eyes as she smiled lightly at him. "Touji, do you…really mean what you just said? Am I really that special to you?"

"Well, yeah. Sorry if I hadn't told you before." Touji nervously smiled. "It's just that…I really can't understand why you would want to help me through all of this."

"It's because I think the same of you too, Touji." Hikari said. "You're very important to me ever since I've known you. You're different from all the boys in school, because you have no problem putting people's needs before yours."

"I don't think you should make a big deal out of that." Touji said.

"Well, I am. I…really like that side of you, Touji, your compassionate, caring side. You hardly ever show it, but when you do go through the trouble for your sister, I…I just can't help but admire you for it." Hikari said as she touched his face.

"Even if it meant that you would get hurt in the process…oh, Touji! You don't deserve to be suffering like this." Hikari cried. "You're a very good person, so why? Why you of all people had to be hurt like this?"

"Sometimes, I ask myself that up to now." Touji said meekly. "Maybe…I think I wasn't worth of protecting you guys from the Angels. I bet that what that Angel who took over the Evangelion was trying to say to me. I don't know…at least I gave it a go."

"You idiot." Hikari sobbed as she gently punched his chest. "You could have been killed. I wouldn't know what to do if something like that ever happened to you, Touji. I wouldn't live with myself."

(Ah, damn. I made her cry again.) Touji thought to himself as he used his right hand to rub her hair. "I'm sorry if I made you think that I was feeling that way."

"Oh, Touji." Hikari replied as her smile grew a bit wider. "If you just let me stay like this for a little while longer…I can consider accepting your apology."

"Alright then, Hikari." Touji sat back on the chair he was on and let Hikari sit on his lap as she continued resting her head on his chest. She felt a bit more relaxed now that they are getting to show each other the feelings they had for one another like this. Hikari felt that Touji's heartbeats can lull her to sleep any moment, but she wished to stay awake to experience this moment. She may never get a chance like this again with the way things are turning out.

"You know what, Hikari?" Touji suddenly said to her. "I'm…I'm happy that I'm the one you chose me to be considered special to you. I always thought you would go for the likes of Shinji, but I was wrong. Seeing you helping me through my therapy and the times before I when needed someone to be with made me believed that you always were thinking about me. I'm glad to have spent all this time with you, Hikari, it meant a lot to me."

Before he went on, he then saw the young girl, already nodding off to sleep. A small smile came on his face as he carefully lay back on the chair, so he felt comfortable. Her body was pressing unto his as she muttered his name in her sleep and her body's warmth assimilating with his. She never looked this innocent before in front of him in all those times before they were together and it gave Touji some assurance that things would be turning out okay for them.

(You just rest, Hikari.) Touji thought as he rested his head on hers. (If anyone tries to hurt you, they will have to come through me first.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few meters away outside from the house, Alucard stood on the edge of a hill, using the bats he had already summoned to transfer sonar messages to him about the happenings of the Horaki residence. Nodding his head in silence, he flung his cape open to reveal a new type of armour that has been passed down through generations in his family. Taking out a broadsword in hand, he was prepared to defend the Horaki residence from SEELE's forces, which were spotted nearby in the rural areas.

"I must make haste now." Alucard said as he started to sprint through the forest using his superhuman vampire abilities. Along the way, he stopped his tracks as he spotted several armoured JSSDF troopers with their guns aiming at him.

"Freeze!" one of the soldiers shouted at him.

"I believe I should be the one saying that." Alucard said, taking out a Stopwatch. Using powerful magic he have learned in his demon hunting years, he can stop time and paralyze the beings caught in the spell. A bright flash surrounded the JSSDF troops as they were motionless.

"What the…!"

"I can't move!"

Alucard then placed his hands together as he used Summon Spirit to deal out damage on his enemies, as a ghost of a soul he had slain from years past began to injure the troops. He then took out his sword as his body began to emit a blood red aura.

"Dark Metamorphosis!" Alucard shouted as he slashed away on the troops. Each time he eviscerated one of the men, the aura around his body absorbed the spilled blood, rejuvenating him. He had already killed five troops using his superior sword skills.

The Stopwatch effect had ended by now and the troops wasted no time as they fired away at Alucard. However, he was a vampire half breed; the bullets used by the JSSDF can never seriously harm him.

"How pathetic. You should have run away when you had the chance." He said as he transformed into a vicious wolf and smashed into several troops. The troops continued to fire at him, as the vampire now transformed wolf now moved at supersonic speed and dodged the bullets fired at him.

Leaping over them, Alucard then transformed into the poison mist, as he began to suffocate the air out of the JSSDF troops in the area. After clearing the area of the troops, he reverted to normal human form and looked back at the fallen soldiers.

"How humans never change. They will continue to ruin themselves like this and will eventually lead to their own destruction." Alucard said to himself. "Isn't that right, Mother?"

But now wasn't the time to remember hard times as a vampire or judge the JSSDF, he had to get to the Horaki residence to make sure Touji along with his younger sister, Hikari with her own sisters and Kensuke are safe before the rest of the squadrons arrive.

"But from what the bats told me, there are those strong enough to protect this earth from meeting an ill fate." Alucard said. "For certainly the will power of the boy who was gravely injured, surely would be enough to make him stronger than even he thinks. At least he has people to protect until I get to him."

Alucard made a sprint out of the forest, hoping he can get there in time…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ShardclawK: Some of you would have seen Castlevania being crossed into this fic near the end before, as well as some potential others which would have looked good in this story from suggestions from Majin Naraku. My decision was to wait till this update to actually surprise some of you that Alucard from the famous vampire slaying series will also be in part of the action. Well, did I surprise you?

Well, even if it didn't, I did hope my interpretations of him was on par, as I will also make references to the Game Boy Advance Castlevania adventures he had so fans would notice these as well. (Which I had to play first before I continued this story actually and getting there was easier said than done.) All in all, I did go through a lot with relating this series with Devil May Cry, so I hoped it all worked out fine.

Also, I couldn't help inputting that Viewtiful Joe reference for the fans who liked playing Dante in that game. It was so…touching in its own unique way I just had to use it. But not nearly as touching as the section of Touji and Hikari in the middle of the chapter, it was a combination of most of what I've read in the few Touji x Hikari fics I've read and a little of my touch in it, hope some of you liked it. (Now, if only there was a lemon fic somewhere for the two, but there I go again, asking too much of something I doubt I'll get…sigh.)

One more thing: The combos I interpreted in the Dante section of this chapter were inspired from the gameplay video I found. I was just testing myself in the hopes my writing skills can match what I've seen and since many of you seem to enjoy the fight scenes for this story. Anyone interested in seeing it, I can always mail it to you on request so you can see for yourselves why I really think that video is mesmerizing. All you have to do is ask in your reviews or send requests in your writer replies.

Next Chapter: SEELE presses on with in their attack, but Lady and Arucard haven't even considered giving up the battle to defend the Horaki residence! Can they protect the children being targeted by the enemy and buy time before reinforcements arrive?

See you in the next and final chapter of this story. It's going to be a mind blower unlike anything you've seen before.

Collis aka ShardclawKusanagi.


End file.
